


[TRAD] Une Revendication Princière

by Unanyme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Modern Royalty, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Prince Stiles, Public Nudity, Sharing Clothes, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Courting, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, are bigger than normal wolves, but he's the King, courting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unanyme/pseuds/Unanyme
Summary: Dans un monde où les loups-garous meurent s’ils ne peuvent revendiquer leur compagnon et leur refuser est considéré comme meurtre, l’Alpha Derek Hale fait sa Revendication complètement publique pour le Prince Héritier Stiles de Beacon. La Famille Royale n’a pas d’autre choix que d’accepter, peu importe le mariage imminent du Prince avec la Princesse Lydia de Kanima, à qui il a été promis depuis sa naissance. Après s’être fait à un futur avec un mariage sans amour, le Prince Stiles est déterminé à faire en sorte que les choses avec Derek fonctionnent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Princely Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670500) by Anonymous. 



> Bonjour !  
> C'est mon premier post et je vous présente la traduction française (vous l'aurez deviné) de la fiction :  
> A Princely Claim  
> de la resplendissante :  
> kaistrex (weishen) !  
> Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire et de la poster !  
> Thank you so much kaistrex ! It was a real pleasure to translate your fiction !!! I can't thank you enough !!!  
> J'ai également traduit ses notes de début et de fin de chapitre que j'accompagnerai parfois d'un petit mot. Ses notes seront précédés de [NDA], les miennes de [NDT] pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver ^^  
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle m'a littéralement tapé dans l'oeil !  
> Je vous laisse à sa note et à son premier chapitre :3
> 
> [NDA] Les détails de la géographie et l'endroit où Stiles est Prince sont complètement nébuleux dans cette fic donc... plissez des yeux ? *bat des paupières*  
> Plus de tags vont probablement être ajoutés à mesure que l’histoire progresse, mais j’adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
> J’ai réalisé un photocomposer~  
> Il est posté sur mon tumblr ici avec un lien vers la fic si vous voulez la partager !
> 
> [NDT] Voici le lien du tumblr : http://kaistrex.tumblr.com/post/149851721499/a-princely-claim-by-kaistrex-in-a-world-where

Stiles se dirige vers sa chambre à l’étage de l’aile est du palais lorsque les cris commencent. Une des fenêtres est ouverte pour tenter de faire entrer une brise non existante et le crissement caractéristique des portes du palais qui s’ouvrent perce au travers, hérissant les cheveux de sa nuque. Il manque de lever les yeux au ciel, ça n’a pas encore été réparé, lorsqu’il réalise que le groupe de voix qu’il croyait provenir d’un groupe de touristes particulièrement bruyants venus pour prendre des photos au niveau du portail du palais provient en fait d’ _entre_ les murs.

Il fixe les deux gardes chargés de la sécurité au bout du couloir.

« Votre Altesse, je ne pense pas que vous devriez—».

Mais Stiles ne prête pas attention aux gardes inquiets, se précipite à la fenêtre et se penche en avant pour voir la cause du vacarme.

La sécurité fait irruption dans la cour, se déplaçant jusqu’aux portes ouvertes du palais avec leurs armes levées. Du point de vue de Stiles dans l’aile est, il ne peut pas voir l’assaillant derrière le mur, il se décide donc rapidement.

Il baisse la main du garde le plus près qui cherchait à l’éloigner de la fenêtre pare-balles à peine ouverte et se précipite dans le couloir.

« Votre Altesse, _revenez_  ! »

Revenir ? Et les laisser l’amener de force encore plus loin dans le palais et loin de la scène ? Peu probable. C’est la chose la plus excitante qui lui arrive cette année.

Leurs voix font écho derrière lui comme ils le poursuivent mais ils ne le rattrapent pas. Les portraits, un par un, défilent à toute vitesse, accompagné par le bruit menaçant d’un vase ridicule au bord d’une table, mais ça n’incite pas Stiles à ralentir.

A la sortie de l’aile, il vire à gauche, survolant presque la fin des escaliers et passant les dernières marches en un bond. Le bruit sourd de ses pas sur le tapis se transforme en claques sur le carrelage de l’entrée, et devant, quelqu’un crie, non plus de la colère précédente mais d’apoplexie.

«  _Pourquoi vous l’avez laissé entrer_  ? Je m’en fiche si ça apporte _une poule aux œufs d’or_ , ça n’a pas d’importance ici ! La sécurité de Sa Majesté passe en premier ! »

L’intrigue est presque étouffante et Stiles file devant Hughes, le Chef de la Sécurité du Palais, prenant une nuance de violet effrayante alors qu’il continue à crier dans son talkie-walkie en même temps qu’il court vers l’entrée principale.

« Stiles ! » lui crie Hugues — et il doit réellement être en train de devenir fou s’il en oublie les titres officiels — mais Stiles peut voir son père debout juste devant l’entrée principale, et si les gardes du corps ne sont pas en train de sauter devant lui sur le sol pour protéger son corps, c’est que le danger ne peut pas être si terrible. Sa mâchoire se décroche face à ce qu’il voit, le Roi lançant son bras en l’air pour l’empêcher de tomber tête la première dans les escaliers lorsqu’il dérape pour s’arrêter à côté de lui.

Se tenant, sûr de lui, au centre d’un cercle de sécurité armée et qualifiée, un Alpha complètement transformé attend.

Il a la taille d’une berline, noir d’encre avec une lueur de rouge dans ses yeux, visible même à la distance de Stiles.             
Et, franchement, la taille de la bête est impressionnante — la plus grande qu’il n’ait jamais vue en personne — ce qui est d’autant plus remarquable est le voir lâcher un cerf mort de ses puissantes mâchoires, la gorge déchirée laissant s’écouler le sang sur le cimier royal en or incrusté au centre de la cour semi-circulaire. Puis il laisse tomber un second cerf mort de ses épaules monstrueuses, saisissant la gorge abîmée avec ses dents et le jetant sur le premier.

Stiles n’est sûrement pas un expert en coutumes des loups-garous, mais tout le monde sait qu’un loup-garou revendiquant son compagnon apporte une offrande, preuve de sa capacité à subvenir aux besoins, et il s’agit d’un devoir d’Alpha — du moins dans leur pays — de présenter rien de moins qu’un cerf. Mais cet alpha qui en a apporté _deux_... Stiles n’a jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça.

Son cœur fait des bons dans sa poitrine comme s’il s’était pris un seau d’eau glacée. Et s’il s’agissait d’un genre de défi, la version loup-garou de jeter son gant ? Et s’il était un de ses loups-garous fanatiques qui pensent que les combats à mort pour choisir un chef devraient remplacer la monarchie ?

Les articulations de l’alpha commencent à éclater, son corps frémissant alors qu’il rétrécit et se contorsionne, la fourrure s’estompant et les griffes et crocs disparaissant. Cela se poursuit jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus qu’un homme, faisant craquer son cou. Cela prend un moment à Stiles pour réaliser que la transformation est terminée parce que, même si la fourrure est partie, la plupart de son corps est toujours saupoudré de poils noirs : sa poitrine, ses bras, son ventre, son —

Stiles peut sentir son visage le brûler pendant qu’il essaie de regarder absolument partout sauf la nudité exposée sans complexe. Mais une fois le choc de la situation dénudée passé, c’est son visage qui attire Stiles, l’ombre d’une barbe de trois jours et la coupe nette de ses pommettes. L’alpha sourit, vif et affamé, les yeux anciennement tintés de rouge sont maintenant pâles et dansent avec euphorie. S’il s’agit réellement du commencement d’une Revendication, Stiles sait que c’est censé être un des jours les plus importants dans la vie d’un loup-garou, et celui-ci paraissant être sur la fin de sa vingtaine, il semblerait qu’il ait attendu depuis un long moment.

Du sang recouvre tout son menton, gouttant de sa mâchoire sur sa poitrine, la dernière preuve restante qu’il est responsable des corps des animaux majestueux bien disposés à ses pieds. Stiles est habituellement un de ceux qui détournent le regard du gore, mais il y a quelque chose dans la disposition, un contraste primitif avec l’arme humaine maintenant pointée sur la poitrine de l’Alpha, que Stiles se retrouve sous le charme.

« Qui prononce cette Revendication devant Luna, déesse de la Lune ? »

Stiles sursaute quand son père récite la première réplique de l’échange qui signale l’annonce d’une Revendication, mais doit ensuite retenir un grognement. Il est conscient que ces mots — probablement traduits de manière incorrecte et différemment selon à qui l’on demande — font seulement partie d’une tradition antique et plus aucun loup-garou ne croit vraiment en une telle déesse aujourd’hui, mais cet Alpha semble avoir essayé d’y mettre un peu d’authenticité. Il n’est pas encore midi, pour l’amour de Dieu ! Le ciel ne va pas s’assombrir d’ici encore neuf autres heures. Pauvre Luna qui doit probablement essayer de dormir un peu.

Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est une bonne chose que son père retrouve toujours ses esprits. Si quelqu’un avait raté le début de l’échange, cela aurait été une insulte impardonnable, particulièrement ici avec un Alpha. Et particulièrement avec cet Alpha, le plus grand frimeur à jamais frimer. En revanche, Stiles suppose, avec un loup complètement transformé de cette taille, un unique cerf aurait été comme un Alpha moyen offrant un lapin. Au moins, avoir eu le Roi comme initiateur du rite serait quelque chose que l’Alpha pourrait raconter à ses enfants un jour.

« Derek Hale. » Sa voix n’est pas aussi profonde que ce à quoi Stiles s’attendait. Il avait pensé qu’il sentirait les vibrations de celle-ci jusque dans ses orteils — cela dit peut-être qu’il garde cela pour ses ordres d’Alpha.

« Et qui Luna, déesse de la Lune, bénit-elle pour recevoir cette Revendication ? »

Stiles est trop occupé en son for intérieur à lever les yeux au ciel à l’entente du mot « béni » — c’est sans aucun doute contestable considérant quelqu’un auquel on est sur le point de dire qu’ils vont devoir passer le reste de leur vie, cela basé sur l’instinct incompréhensible de quelqu’un d’autre — ainsi quand l’Alpha répond il décide qu’il n’y a aucun moyen, _aucun moyen_ qu’il l’ait entendu correctement.

« Son Altesse Royale, le Prince Héritier de Beacon. »

Un silence tellement assourdissant, comme si ses mots avaient transformé tous ceux qui écoutaient en pierre, couvrant la cour toute entière. Pas une seule personne ne bouge. Pas une autre ne respire. Jusqu’à ce que Stiles soit le premier à briser ce silence.

«  _QUOI ?_  »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Voici le second chapitre !  
> Merci pour les kudos :3  
> Je vous laisse avec la note de l'auteur puis vous pourrez passer à la lecture ^^
> 
> [NDA] Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont fait un retour sur le premier chapitre ! Je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à une telle réaction <3

Derek porte déjà un pot de cornichons au vinaigre dans une main quand son téléphone vibre quatre fois dans une kyrielle rapide de sms, tous d’Erica — qui demandent de savoir où il est et pourquoi elle n’a pas les cornichons et le chocolat dans ses mains _maintenant_ — et c’est à se demander comment son téléphone ne devient pas un gros morceau froissé de métal et de plastique lancé à travers la fenêtre de devanture du magasin.

 Pourquoi a-t-il cédé à Cora ? C’est censé être elle debout ici bombardée de trois autres textos, tous ne disant rien d’autre que _cornichons au vinaigre_. Au lieu de ça, il sort tout droit du site de construction, a besoin d’une vraie douche et est harcelé par les images des nouvelles envies de mélanges incroyablement perturbants de sa bêta enceinte. Il est trop altruiste pour son propre bien.

Récupérant autant de morceaux de sa patience s’effritant qu’il le peut, Derek dépose le bocal de cornichons au vinaigre dans son panier avec une précaution exagérée et continue vers le bas de l’allée avec ce qu’il espère être une expression de tranquillité. Au vu de l’homme battant en retraite dans l’allée avec son caddie après un regard sur lui, il a échoué misérablement, mais il n’arrive pas à se sentir trop déçu. Il y a des gens _partout_ , fourmillant sur le trottoir de l’autre côté, errant sans but dans les allées et partout sur son chemin. C’est seulement lorsqu’il décharge son panier à la caisse qu’il découvre pourquoi.

« Il est là ! » crie une femme d’âge mûr, le nez pressé contre la fenêtre de devanture. Elle est bien trop âgée pour faire un tel tapage mais ses deux amies ne sont pas mieux, gloussant et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir quelque chose en bas de la rue. Cela amène une ruée de tous les autres clients du magasin, la plupart se précipitant dehors pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Maman, maman ! Je veux voir le Prince ! » pleurniche une jeune fille, tirant sur la manche de sa mère, et la position d’alerte de Derek s’adoucit, en revanche il est d’autant plus pressé de sortir d’ici et aussi loin que possible de l’émeute.

Lorsqu’il se retourne vers l’homme qui le servait, il tombe sur le garçon à moitié hors de son siège, prêt à rejoindre le reste des voyeurs, mais il retombe sur sa chaise avec un bruit sourd et un glapissement étouffé à la vue de l’unique sourcil levé de Derek.

Une fois que le garçon lui a rendu sa monnaie avec des mains tremblantes, il slalome à travers la foule pressante jusqu’à sa voiture garée en bas de la rue, grimaçant en voyant que cela le conduit en direction du vacarme. Quelques personnes marmonnent des louanges au sujet de quelque campagne pour soutenir les commerces locaux mais Derek les ignore, essayant de manœuvrer sa voiture, la porte ouverte, à travers la cohue.

_Baboum, baboum, baboum._

Les battements de cœur aux alentours commencent à le submerger et Derek fronce les sourcils. Il n’a pas eu de problèmes ternissant ses sens depuis qu’il est un petit enfant, la technique allant de soi, alors pourquoi est-il affecté comme ça ? Il se sent comme s’il avait largué les amarres tout d’un coup, comme si toutes ses articulations flottaient séparément et qu’il ne pouvait les retenir ensemble.

_« Respire profondément_ , se dit-il. _Assieds-toi juste et attends que ça passe. »_

Il a un pied dans la voiture avant que la réalité ne le frappe et que ses jambes se dérobent, l’air éjecté de sa poitrine. Parce que ce ne sont pas des battements de cœur qu’il entend. C’est _un_ battement de cœur, un rythme martelant sort du lot.

Sa tête se tourne, et comme une preuve que ses sens fonctionnent naturellement parfaitement, il regarde directement à la source sans hésitation.

Là, flanqué de gardes du corps gérant la foule pressante, se tient le Prince. Il y a une rougeur en haut de ses joues, un contraste charmant avec le dessin distinct qu’y forment les taches de naissances, et son nez se plisse en un sourire timide alors qu’il fait un signe de la main aux fervents citoyens qui prennent des photos.

Le Prince Héritier. Prince Stiles. Son compagnon.

Maintenant Derek a vraiment besoin de s’asseoir.

Il a vu des photos du Prince avant, évidemment, savait qu’il était attirant d’un coup d’œil rapide en quelque sorte. Mais là, en personne, si près, le battement de cœur appelant le sien à s’adapter à son rythme... Cela change absolument tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé sur le fait de revendiquer son compagnon.

Le loup en lui commence à grandir, poussant les limites de son corps en prévision de la transformation, pour annoncer sa Revendication, mais Derek lutte contre elle avec une difficulté qu’il n’a pas ressentie depuis le choc d’être devenu un Alpha huit ans plus tôt. Une rue bondée n’est jamais l’endroit pour laisser un loup en liberté, surtout en présence de quelqu’un protégé par une escorte d’abord entraînée à tirer avec des balles à l’aconit et à poser des questions ensuite.

Non, ce n’est pas le moment. Des préparations doivent être faites. Pour l’instant, tout ce qu’il a à offrir est la liste de courses d’Erica et Derek Hale sera damné s’il annonce sa Revendication à son compagnon, un _prince_ , avec un sac de Reese’s cups et un bocal de cornichons au vinaigre. Il a besoin de prendre la nuit pour garder la tête froide.

Avec ses articulations qui bougent maintenant comme si elles étaient courbaturées et rouillées, il monte dans sa voiture, conscient d’où le Prince se tient en dépit du fait qu’il ne peut plus le voir. Ignorant tous ses instincts, il avance doucement sa voiture à travers la foule et hors de la ville. Pendant tout ce temps, le martèlement du cœur de son compagnon ne s’atténue pas.

*

L’allée sinueuse menant à la maison des Hale au fond du domaine de Beacon Hills donne l’impression que quelqu’un a pris un stylo et a dessiné à la fin une quinzaine de kilomètres en plus, le loup en lui gémissant du fait d’avoir laissé son compagnon, de plus en plus loin derrière lui.

Depuis qu’il est hors de portée du son physique des battements de cœur du Prince Stiles, il ne peut s’empêcher d’essayer de décrire comment est celui qui résonne toujours dans sa tête. Parce que ce n’est pas un son qu’il capte avec ses oreilles et cela ne cogne pas sourdement dans son cerveau. La meilleure façon qu’il a de l’expliquer est plus comme imaginer un son. Mais ça ne peut alors plus être appelé un son du tout, et maintenant qu’il essaie d’imaginer l’explosion d’un verre ou le claquement d’une porte, ils n’apportent pas la même sensation tangible.

Pour quelqu’un d’aussi habitué à avoir une compréhension parfaite de ses sens, le fait que ce soit une épreuve d’expliquer est frustrant, mais il est rapidement distrait par les battements de cœur de son compagnon s’accélérant brutalement et la soudaine précipitation fait que Derek résiste à l’envie irrépressible de faire un 180 pour s’assurer qu’il n’a pas été assailli par la foule ou ne s’est pas fait tirer dessus ou encore n’a pas été pris en otage. Il essaie de se dire qu’il devient ridicule mais une toute petite, _minuscule_ , _géante_ partie de lui est complètement trop consciente du fait que les scenarii devenant envahissants dans sa tête ne sont pas si loin des sortes de choses qui pourraient à vrai dire arriver. Il serre le volant avec une force telle qu’il n’est pas sûr que même le métal renforcé va résister et refuse de s’autoriser un unique coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur.

Quand il sort finalement devant la maison, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre en grand et Erica s’affaisse devant, les yeux dorés de bêta.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris autant de temps ? » siffle-t-elle entre ses crocs, et Derek aurait levé les yeux au ciel s’il ne s’était pas percé la peau avec ses griffes pour ses problèmes déjà aujourd’hui. Il commence vraiment à se demander qui est le vrai Alpha.

Mais quand il fait le tour de la voiture et voit sa main posée sur son ventre gonflé, l’irritation frémissante s’évapore, calmée par l’arrivée à ses sens de deux battements de cœur supplémentaires.

Il ne s’embête pas à répondre, récupère seulement le sac et la suit à l’intérieur, prenant une profonde inspiration du sauté de poulet de Boyd. Son plat de prédilection est ses lasagnes et Derek aurait aimé qu’il y en ait pour une portion copieuse, mais avec la soudaine aversion d’Erica au fromage, au lieu de ça, il va devoir le cuisiner avec des nouilles.

Après avoir salué Cora et Isaac qui regardent la télé dans le salon, il monte les escaliers pour faire un brin de toilettes avant le dîner, content de garder les nouvelles pour lui pour un petit moment encore.

Entouré par sa meute, son premier instinct est de garder son compagnon secret, comme si le présenter déjà Revendiqué allait le révéler être un Alpha compétent, mais son compagnon étant une personne avec une si grande notoriété, le seul moyen d’être capable de leur cacher est qu’il fasse sa Revendication en privé. Derek répugne à utiliser cette approche, et pas seulement à cause de la propension à la possessivité manifeste de son loup.

Quelques années auparavant, il y avait eu de nombreuses rumeurs sur un loup qui avait juste fait ça pour une princesse étrangère, sans respect pour l’agitation que sa Revendication allait créer. Il n’a soi-disant jamais été revu.

Derek est bien trop conscient qu’il y a moins d’une semaine jusqu’à la prochaine pleine lune, moins d’une semaine pour courtiser un prince et administrer la morsure de Revendication avant que son loup ne faiblisse sous l’attraction de la lune et ne se sépare de son corps, un processus qui ne se terminerait que par sa mort.

Ca ne lui arrivera pas. Il allait attirer toute l’attention qu’il pourrait, le crier sur les toits. Il ne se verrait pas refusé.

Une fois que sa meute est complètement assise pour dîner, il fait l’annonce. Cora laisse tomber ses couverts, sa fourchette rebondissant sur le sol, Erica fond en larmes qu’elle essuie avec colère de ses yeux, sanglotant sur ses « putains d’hormones ». Boyd est stoïque comme toujours — bien qu’il caresse le dos d’Erica — pendant que les yeux grands ouverts alternent rapidement entre eux, un minuscule sourire enthousiaste étirant les coins de sa bouche.

Le grand plaisir de sa meute nourrit le sien. Après tout, on n’a pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre que ça devient dur d’être constamment la troisième ou cinquième roue du carrosse, en étant l’Alpha de deux couples de compagnons avec un cercle social pas beaucoup plus grand à qui parler.

Mais les choses se sont si bien passées, mieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais imaginé après la perte de presque toute sa famille, qu’il n’avait jamais voulu montrer même pas un petit morceau de mécontentement juste dans le cas où le destin serait tenté. Cela lui avait pris un long moment avant de s’autoriser à vouloir même de simples luxes dépassant les besoins de sa meute, toujours à un pied de s’échapper par la porte pour passer la nuit à garder le périmètre du territoire des Hale en transformation complète.

C’est pourquoi le jour où il s’est finalement ouvert à Cora sur le fait de vouloir trouver son compagnon a été une étape importante dans sa guérison. Ce n’est pas passé inaperçu que la propre disposition de Cora s’est améliorée drastiquement en rencontrant son compagnon humain, Isaac, et Derek peut quand même admettre éventuellement qu’il a été envieux de l’encouragement supplémentaire que cela lui a donné pour vaincre ses démons.

Il sait que cette conversation est fraîche dans leurs esprits quand il regarde autour de la table, celle-ci s’étant terminée sur eux, tous blottis les uns contre les autres pour dormir dans le salon, réconfortant leur Alpha.

Maintenant qu’il lui a été donné quelque chose pour lequel il va se permettre le courage d’espérer pour, il va le saisir à deux mains et ne jamais le laisser partir.

Cela prend deux minutes pour qu’ils commencent à argumenter sur qui est responsable du fait qu’il ait trouvé son compagnon.

« Premièrement, sans que je ne lui envoie une liste de courses, il n’aurait jamais été là-bas ! dit Erica, indignée.

\- Et si je ne l’avais pas fait aller à ma place ce ne serait pas arrivé ! soutient Cora. Derek ne pense pas qu’il a déjà entendu quelqu’un paraître si fier de fuir ses responsabilités.

\- Sur qui paries-tu : la sœur ou la femme enceinte ? murmure Isaac à Boyd.

C’est définitivement un bras-de-fer.

Cora sourit d’un air suffisant de victoire.

\- Elle ne va pas être enceinte pour longtemps, mais je serai toujours sa sœur, dit-elle, comme si c’était terminé.

Cela continue pour le reste du repas, et quand ils sont bien en train de faire la vaisselle, Derek essaie d’y mettre fin.

\- _Je suis_ celui qui est responsable de l’avoir trouvé.

\- Et comment as-tu deviné ça ? demande Cora, une main restant sur sa hanche penchée de manière menaçante.

\- Parce je suis l’Alpha, dit-il, simplement.

Bien sûr, Erica a ordonné à un d’entre eux d’aller faire les courses, et oui, Cora lui a refilé la tâche alors que c’était son tour, mais ce sont ses instincts de protection et de service envers la meute — et son bébé à naître — qui l’ont mené à Beacon Hills au moment exact où le battement de cœur qui l’avait évité depuis les vingt-six dernières années a résonné dans sa tête.

Cora et Erica se jette un coup d’œil puis Derek les a accrochées chacune à un bras, s’étirant pour frotter leurs joues contre les siennes.

\- Ooh, écoutez l’effrayant nounours ! chantonne sa sœur.

\- Si grand et méchant, approuve Erica, adoptant la voix qu’elle utilise pour parler à la bosse de son bébé.

Derek souffle et lève les yeux au plafond.

\- Vous ne le rencontrerez jamais, jure Derek, et leurs exclamations scandalisées sont comme de la musique à ses oreilles.

Cette nuit — le gagnant du premier tour d’argument laissé irrésolu — Cora l’enveloppe dans une étreinte serrée devant sa porte de chambre.

\- Un putain de _prince_ , murmure-t-elle dans son oreille. L’émerveillement en conflit avec l’incrédulité dans sa voix.

\- Toutes ces années où tu as attendu, et ton compagnon se révèle être un _putain_. De _Prince_. Tu ne peux pas faire les choses à moitié, n’est-ce pas ? rigole-t-elle, ébouriffant ses cheveux. »

Il frémit de fierté. «  _Non_ , approuve-t-il. _Et un prince n’accepterait rien de moins_. »

Lorsqu’il se couche pour dormir, le battement de cœur de son compagnon s’est déjà adouci de sommeil et cela l’endort plutôt que de le garder éveillé. Il étreint son oreiller dans ses bras, un leurre pour substitut du corps qui l’appelle, et rêve de chasse fructueuse.

*

Les sabots de chevaux tels des battements de cœur s’élevant devant lui sont un doux crescendo qu’il n’a pas entendu depuis longtemps. Les battements de cœur de son compagnon sont tel un métronome inébranlable pour les animaux apeurés dont il part à la poursuite, son propre cœur chantant. Il est tellement gagné par l’excitation de sa Revendication, laissant son loup prendre le dessus, qu’il en tue un second sans s’arrêter pour penser. Une fois qu’il a récupéré les deux corps, sa poitrine se gonfle.

Un _prince_.

Il est content que personne d’autre ne soit là pour voir sa queue cogner le sol comme un chiot enthousiaste.

Transporter les carcasses est laborieux, mais il ne fait aucun doute dans son esprit que son compagnon sera ravi. Impressionné. Le Roi, aussi, sera fier que son fils ait un compagnon si capable.

Lorsqu’il atteint la ville — quasiment à une heure de route de Beacon Hills, mais plus rapide en loup — le trafic s’arrête. Il sait qu’il a une allure terrifiante, mais la présence des cerfs est suffisante pour faire comprendre qu’il ne veut aucun mal. Il marche lentement le long de la rue avec sa tête tenue haute, royale, et une petite foule se rassemble derrière lui, grandissant pendant qu’il avance. Au moment où il atteint la Promenade Royale, il semble qu’il traîne la moitié de la ville. Il ne peut empêcher le bruissement fier occasionnel de sa queue à la pensée d’un tel public pour sa Revendication.

Il se met à marcher au centre du large chemin, ignorant les civils bouche bée restés sur les bancs ou se relaxant à l’abri du soleil. Il se concentre plutôt sur les battements du cœur du Prince Stiles qu’il sait venir de quelque part juste devant, et il attend le moment où ses oreilles capteront les vrais.

Une fois avoir atteint les portes en métal forgé du palace, il prévoit de déposer ses offrandes et d’attendre, c’est donc inattendu lorsqu’elles s’ouvrent, les fioritures dorées étincelant sous le soleil de midi. Il n’hésite pas à avancer lentement à l’intérieur, les armes pointées sur lui de tous les côtés loin de ses préoccupations.

Le Roi John apparaît à l’entrée principale et se tient en haut des escaliers du palais, entouré par ses propres gardes personnels. Ses yeux verts sont neutres mais sa mâchoire fixe est sombre et Derek est sûr qu’il aurait brandi une de ses armes s’il en avait eu une à la main. Il se demande si le Roi lui aurait tiré dessus avant qu’il ne puisse parler s’il avait su que Derek était sur le point d’annoncer sa Revendication pour son fils.

Personne ne bouge, mais les battements de cœur du Prince Stiles sont hauts, bien sûr, cela frappe les oreilles de Derek juste au moment où quelqu’un a l’intérieur crie le prénom du Prince, audible à travers les portes ouvertes du bâtiment différemment insonorisé. Il apparaît après avoir couru un moment plus tard, s’agitant pour s’arrêter à côté de son père, et Derek se tient la tête encore plus haute sous l’attention de son compagnon. C’est la première fois que le Prince pose les yeux sur lui et il frissonne à l’idée que son compagnon découvre l’homme en-dessous.

Après avoir déposé les carcasses à ses pieds, il amadoue son loup pour reprendre le contrôle pour regarder encore une fois son compagnon avec ses yeux humains, absolument pas embarrassé par sa nudité.

Les yeux du Prince Stiles s’écarquillent, aussi larges que des assiettes et Derek soupire de sentir la rougeur exquise s’étalant sur ses jours et jusqu’en bas de son cou sous le bout de ses doigts. Il garde son emprise au sol, les pieds fermement ancrés et les épaules en arrière, se contentant du martèlement erratique du cœur de son compagnon qui saute un battement. Il ne peut s’empêcher de pavaner sous son attention et en sachant que son apparence lui plaît en dépit du fait qu’il est poisseux de sang.

« Qui prononce cette Revendication devant Luna, déesse de la Lune ? »

Le début de la Revendication orale fait rater un battement au propre cœur de Derek et il prend une profonde respiration, sachant qu’il ne fera ça qu’une fois.

« Derek Hale. » Sa voix résonne dans la cour et il ne baisse pas le regard même en face du Roi, fier de son nom et de son propre héritage.

« Et qui Luna, déesse de la Lune, bénit-elle pour recevoir cette Revendication ? »

C’est son estomac qui tressaute cette fois, le premier vestige de nervosité qu’il lui fait savoir. Ses prochains mots vont changer le destin du pays tout entier.

« Son Altesse Royale, le Prince Héritier de Beacon. »

Personne ne fait un bruit, pas même la foule dans son dos, et Derek se trouve finalement content qu’aucun doigt choqué ne presse une détente.

« QUOI ? »

Il rigole presque au choc du Prince Stiles, la joie s’échappant par tous les pores de sa peau, mais le Roi John se contracte, se plaçant partiellement devant son fils et le visage de Derek s’assombrit. Le Roi réalise son erreur même si cela se produit avec un sursaut presque imperceptible et retourne à sa position initiale. Mais c’est trop tard. L’insulte est évidente. Son réflexe parental accusant facilement Derek de n’avoir aucun contrôle, comme s’il s’attendait à le voir sauter sur son fils maintenant que sa Revendication a été prononcée, plonger ses dents dans son cou et le monter ici et maintenant sans un soupir de consentement.

Il le veut. Par Dieu, oui il le veut. Dévoiler le cou de son compagnon, goûter ce pouls qui le hante à chaque instant, regarder son magnifique compagnon accueillir chaque large centimètre de lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’accouplent, cette belle bouche rose, rouge d’avoir été mordue et suppliant pour son nœud.

Mais Derek est un Alpha d’un contrôle impeccable. Ses yeux n’étincèlent même pas à l’affront, là où n’importe quel Alpha moins important aurait grogné et montré leurs dents à n’importe quelle personne qui aurait voulu empêcher leur Revendication, roi ou non.

Pendant que les spectateurs restent pétrifiés, Stiles se penche pour parler à l’oreille de son père d’une voix éraillée, trop basse pour les personnes de la sécurité et les habitants qui filment probablement chaque seconde au-delà du portail, mais Derek capte chaque mot essoufflé.

« Mais _comment_  ? Je n’ai jamais rencontré cette homme, il n’y a aucun moyen que ce soit réel, c’est une erreur, ça doit l’être, je ne peux pas être le _compagnon_ de quelqu’un, je suis un _prince, ça ne peut pas se produire maintenant_ — »

Ses battements de cœur tonnent aux oreilles de Derek, juste comme le martèlement frénétique de sabots comme plus tôt dans la matinée. Mais au lieu de l’excitation de la chasse, cela le fait juste se sentir malade. Il se demande, de manière absente, en même temps qu’il fait un pas lent en avant, s’il sera capable de sentir les émotions de Stiles sans être à côté de lui, juste en apprenant les nuances de ses battements de cœur. 

« Reste en arrière ! l’agresse le garde juste devant lui et Derek s’arrête.

Cela stoppe le babillage du Prince, mais sa respiration comment juste à s’accélérer, des halètements saccadés ponctuant le martèlement aux oreilles de Derek. Il fixe son compagnon de ses yeux carmin, suivant son instinct nouvellement éveillé.

\- Respire, murmure-t-il, les vibrations de son autorité d’Alpha grondant dans sa poitrine, et cela ne devrait pas être possible, pas avec un humain, pas avec quelqu’un qui ne fait pas officiellement partie de la meute, mais c’est là : les poumons de Stiles se gonflent, son corps s’exécutant sous l’ordre, une respiration prudente à la fois. Avec ça, la vérité de sa Revendication est incontestable, la preuve du lien qu’ils attendaient.

Le Roi prend deux seconds pour traîner sa main sur sa figure.

\- Oh _par l’enfer_ , grommelle-t-il, la bouche ne bougeant pratiquement pas, un _cauchemar politique_ se gravant sur chaque ligne de son sourcil froncé.

\- Apportez-lui des vêtements », ordonne-t-il à toute la cour avant de baisser sa voix pour que seules les oreilles de Derek ne l’entendent.

« Et ensuite nous déciderons de ce que nous allons faire de vous. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NDA] Je déteste quand les auteurs changent de points de vue seulement pour reprendre exactement la même scène — et voilà que je le fais ! Je voulais donc juste dire qu’il n’y aura plus aucun point commun entre les chapitres et maintenant on se concentre seulement sur l’intrigue ^^   
> ****  
> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que le premier, voire plus ^^  
> A la semaine prochaine pour le troisième :3


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !  
> Voici le troisième chapitre de la fiction ! Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire « A Princely Claim » de kaistrex.   
> Merci à tous les lecteurs, laisseurs de kudos, et caetera... !!!  
> Je vous laisse avec la note de l'auteur, suivie du chapitre !   
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> [NDA]  
> C’est devenu un UA de royauté moderne dans un monde différent ? Je ne sais même pas, mais Lydia doit être une princesse quelque part. Juste... Ignorez-le.

Stiles avale durement lorsque l’Alpha entre à l’intérieur de la chambre d’audience du palais, la chambre caverneuse est indéniablement un peu trop mais c’est la tentative de son père pour instiller de la peur et de la terreur après l’étalage audacieux de l’Alpha.

Heureusement, il est maintenant totalement habillé exceptés ses pieds nus, couvert d’un tee-shirt uni noir qui moule bien son torse mais qui est tendu autour de ses biceps, et d’un pantalon de survêtements — au-dessous duquel il porte peut-être ou ne porte peut-être pas de sous-vêtements, mais qui regarde ? Sûrement pas Stiles.

Lorsque l’Alpha — Derek — les salue, il incline sa tête de la manière respectueuse habituelle, mais ses yeux restent fixés sur Stiles, comme s’il ne pouvait regarder autre part. Avec le sang parti, il est impossible d’ignorer combien il est beau.

Stiles reste silencieux, attendant que son père prenne la tête, mais il n’aurait pas pu parler même s’il l’avait voulu, sa langue ayant fusionné avec son palais dans sa bouche.

Il a reçu une royauté étrangère et rencontré une liste sans fin de célébrités, et maintenant c’est cet Alpha qui fait faiblir ses genoux et trembler ses doigts.

Mais ce qui l’irrite vraiment c’est que l’Alpha sait. Cet ordre de respirer plus tôt n’était pas une chose d’Alpha mais une chose de compagnons, cela signifie donc que les battements de cœur de Stiles sont un martèlement constant à ses oreilles, peu importe la distance qu’il met entre eux pour se calmer. Et maintenant qu’il se souvient de ce fait, il se sent malade. Comme si son corps n’était plus le sien désormais, son dernier petit bout d’intimité perdu. Pas qu’être sauvé d’une crise de panique publique soit une épreuve terrible, mais il tremble à la pensée de ce que cet homme peut lui faire faire d’autre. Il commence seulement à réaliser combien le mot « Revendication » est vraiment approprié.

« Il a dix-sept ans. Il n’y aura pas de sexe de Revendication jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’âge pour.

Un couinement étranglé se coince dans la gorge de Stiles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, soupire-t-il, les yeux levés vers le plafond doré. Vraiment, Papa ? C’est avec ça que tu commences ?

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque, Votre Majesté. » dit l’Alpha — Derek—, sincèrement, sa voix inflexible, mais son regard vacille sur Stiles qui se tient au côté de son père et aucun des deux n’a besoin d’être un loup-garou pour entendre le mensonge. Ses yeux sont restés humains, mais ils semblent toujours briller comme du charbon ardent pendant qu’ils l’examinent. Il frissonne, son corps trahissant un désir caché, et détache son regard pour le poser sur son père qui tend ses lèvres, mais il ne commente pas. Au lieu de ça, il prend une profonde respiration.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes conscient du fait qu’il est promis à la Princesse Lydia de Kanima presque depuis sa naissance ?

Oh merde, _Lydia_.

\- Je le suis, Monsieur. Je ne lui envie pas la déception de découvrir que son mariage va être annulé. »

La mâchoire de son père se contracte et il commence à informer Derek que cela n’a pas encore été décidé, mais Stiles a arrêté d’écouter.

La déception ? Lydia ressentira tout sauf ça. _Stiles_ sera déçu. Il n’a jamais oublié la manière dont elle a fondu en larmes inconsolables lorsqu’ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, enfants, et ont été informés de leurs fiançailles.

Il a été un enfant gênant, trop vivant, trop curieux. Trop ci, trop ça. Jamais à sa place dans son propre corps, qu’il trébuche sur ses pieds ou qu’il se noie dans ses pensées débordantes dans sa tête. Il  ne s’est adapté à rien de cela — malgré le fait que Lydia priait sans aucun doute pour le contraire.

A chaque fois qu’ils se rencontraient, son optimisme diminuait un peu plus, ses salutations plus froides, ses réponses à ses questions abrégées. Lorsqu’il l’a signalé, son père lui a juste dit que c’était à cause de son accent, ne voyant rien d’autre que la charmante, déterminée, intelligente jeune fille qu’il allait un jour accueillir comme sa fille — toutes ces choses que Stiles s’était dit qu’il aimait chez elle, ou qu’il allait bientôt finir par aimer.

La dernière fois que Stiles l’a vue, presque six mois plus tôt pour le dix-septième anniversaire de Lydia, les espoirs de cette dernière s’étaient totalement dissipés et une expression qui ne peut être décrite que comme une sombre résignation prenait place sur son visage à chaque fois qu’elle le regardait.

Une main se pose sur une de ses mains serrées sur ses côtés, la paume chaude enveloppant son poing. Le sien se décontracte sous le faible poids de celui-ci et il lève les yeux pour voir Derek se pencher, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude. De près, ses yeux sont un tourbillon hypnotique de couleurs, comme une lumière dorée filtrant à travers la canopée de la forêt, et ils débordent déjà de plus d’adoration que Lydia ne lui en a jamais montrée.

Stiles ne comprend pas.

Il retire brusquement sa main de l’étreinte tendre de Derek, une partie de lui se ratatinant sur lui-même à l’apparition de la tristesse obscurcissant ses yeux face au rejet.

Et ainsi commence la déception de quelqu’un d’autre.

 « Mes excuses, Votre Altesse, dit Derek avec raideur, les mains maintenant serrées à ses propres côtés et son regard fixé sur ses pieds.

\- Vous vous oubliez, dit son père d’un ton sec, comprenant de travers l’origine de l’inconfort de Stiles.

\- C’est bon, Papa, dit Stiles, voulant faire n’importe quoi pour s’éviter le regard de Derek si chagriné, si peu sûr.

C’est la première fois qu’il le voit baisser les yeux et les bouts de ses oreilles sont rouges, tellement sans comparaison avec le sourire confiant, plein de joie qu’il a retourné à l’humain dehors.

\- Rien n’est bon à propos de ça, Stiles ! Il arrive d’un pas désinvolte, mettant des plans qui étaient en place depuis des années en pièces, te regardant comme si tu étais quelque chose à pendre à son bras et comme s’il voulait bien plus et — et quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vingt-sept ans, Monsieur, répond Derek, presque misérablement.

\- Vingt-se — Il y a un _écart de dix ans_ —

\- Plein de gens ont une différence d’âge plus grande ! les surprend Stiles, et lui-même, par son emportement et son père le regarde, sa mâchoire se relâchant, attendant probablement cet argument de la part de Derek plutôt que de son propre fils dont il pensait qu’il allait le défendre.

\- Pas quand ils sont _mineurs_ , lui rappelle son père dans un sifflement.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes chanceux que ça n’ait pas eu lieu il y a dix ans ! » Dès que cela s’échappe de sa bouche, Stiles blanchit.

Il y a eu de nombreuses histoires d’horreur sur des Revendications qui se sont mal passées, où les compagnons se rencontrent enfants lorsque les jeunes loups-garous manquent de contrôle. Et sans une figure d’autorité présente... Stiles avale difficilement. Il aurait été peu probable que cela puisse lui arriver si lui et Derek s’étaient rencontrés, considérant les niveaux de sécurité autour de lui, mais cela reste quelque chose auquel il est difficilement supportable de penser.

« Je comprends que cela soit beaucoup de choses à assimiler pour vous, dit Derek une fois que le silence s’est trop étiré entre eux. Lorsque j’ai planifié l’annonce de ma Revendication, je n’avais pas pensé —

\- Pourquoi y en a-t-il deux ? » l’interrompt Stiles, pressé de passer à un autre sujet et brûlant d’envie de savoir maintenant qu’il se rappelle les carcasses déposées dehors sur le chemin d’accès au palais.Il se demande s’ils ont déjà été bougés.

« Votre Altesse ?

\- Deux cerfs.

\- Un prince respecté ne mérite rien de moins qu’une Revendication princière.

Stiles est sûr que sa rougeur doit se propager sur sa figure comme une montée du niveau d’eau, à la fois pour ce que signifie les mots de Derek et l’aisance avec laquelle il donne une telle réponse, à faire grincer les dents. Lorsqu’il regarde son père pour voir ce qu’il pense de ça, il est surpris de voir les premières lueurs vacillantes d’un sourire sur ses lèvres, un qu’il essaie de réprimer par tous les moyens possibles — que cela soit dû au fait de trouver la réponse satisfaisante ou risible, il ne peut décider.

\- Je peux vous laisser discuter de cela ensemble, si vous le souhaitez, dit Derek, continuant comme avant l’interruption de Stiles.

\- Je pense que ce serait judicieux, répond son père, ses émotions maintenant maîtrisées.

\- Peut-être que Votre Altesse Royale peut me montrer le chemin de sortie ?

Les narines de son père se dilatent, prêt à informer Derek qu’une telle chose ne se produira pas, mais Stiles s’avance et Derek s’affaisse à ses côtés.

\- Nous prendrons rapidement contact avec vous, se décide finalement son père et Derek s’arrête à la porte.

\- La pleine lune est dans quatre jours, Monsieur.

Sa voix est parfaitement mesurée, aucune trace de peur qu’il ressente peut-être. Stiles ne peut imaginer comment cela doit être, sachant qu’il pourrait être mort dans une semaine. Il est sur le point de sortir du palais sans garantie du fait qu’il aura la permission d’y revenir, aussi bien que d’être mené à la potence.

\- J’en suis conscient.

Derek incline la tête encore une fois et suit Stiles hors de la pièce.

Il se demande s’il doit emmener Derek jusqu’à une entrée secondaire pour échapper à la foule qui s’est probablement attardée, mais il est clair qu’il n’a jamais eu besoin de l’aide de Stiles puisqu’il a fait son chemin jusqu’à l’entrée principale sans aucune aide.

Pendant qu’ils marchent, Stiles ne peut garder ses yeux pour lui, voulant avoir une bonne vue de l’homme assez malchanceux pour avoir sa vie entre les mains de Stiles. Il est remarqué immédiatement et détourne brusquement sa tête comme s’il était celui qui s’était fait attraper à fixer un membre de la famille royale.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir touché, dit Derek lorsqu’ils sont à mi-chemin de l’entrée principale. » Il semble nerveux, comme si c’était une erreur qu’il fallait évoquer à nouveau.   
« C’est juste que, ton cœur était — » _était en train de tambouriner comme si tu étais sur le point d’avoir une autre crise de panique._

Le corps tout entier de Stiles rougit, chaud et froid de honte. Ils ne se connaissent même pas depuis une heure et il montre déjà ses défauts. Lydia a toujours fait la moue face à un signe de faiblesse. Derek se demande probablement comment un Alpha comme lui a pu être assigné à quelqu’un qui est l’équivalent du vilain petit canard. Stiles est au moins content que Derek ne finisse pas sa phrase.

\- Tu t’es déjà excusé.

Sa voix ne trahit aucune de ses émotions mais la tête de Derek se tourne brusquement pour le fixer les yeux écarquillés. Stiles garde son propre regard fixé sur le sol juste devant, ne voulant pas savoir quelles sortes d’odeurs ou de vibrations ou encore de motifs de battements de cœur Derek peut capter.

Dehors, une foule est toujours rassemblée devant le portail et ils applaudissent à leur vue. Un sourire timide adoucit chaque ligne du visage de Derek lorsqu’il se tourne pour le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que je t’ai finalement rencontré, » murmure-t-il et Stiles sait qu’il ne veut pas dire qu’il est impressionné d’avoir rencontré un membre de la famille royale. Les bouts de ses oreilles sont rouges à nouveau, mais c’est tellement plus agréable que l’humiliation étouffante de tout à l’heure.     
« J’ai attendu — » se coupe Derek et Stiles est choqué de réaliser que c’est parce qu’il est tellement retourné par ses émotions.

 Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Mais Derek ne le laisse pas se perdre pour trouver ses mots trop longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il ôte son tee-shirt et tout ce que Stiles avait commencé à dire en retour devient un _hng_ surpris.

Il y a des abdos pour longtemps.

Derek lui fait un grand sourire, juste comme la première fois qu’il l’a vu, et Stiles en est tellement abasourdi que, quand Derek crochète ses doigts en-dessous de la ceinture de son survêtement, il arrive à ne presque pas détourner le regard cette fois. Un rire soufflé silencieux répond à sa réaction et Stiles sait ensuite qu’il se tient debout nu devant lui, provoquant une nouvelle vague d’applaudissements de la part de la foule derrière le portail ainsi que des sifflements de loups. Quelqu’un hurle même, si ce n’est qu’il s’agit d’un pauvre prétexte humain cette fois-ci.

Stiles fait un signe de la fin pour que le portail soit ouvert pendant que des claquements et craquements d’un corps traversant une transformation commencent, et il ne peut décider si cela est plus écœurant à regarder lorsque cela se produit, ou juste à écouter.

Un nez humide le tapote sur l’oreille et il glapit, se retourne pour faire face au loup magnifique qui a transporté les deux cerfs comme si ce n’était rien. Il pourrait facilement faire rentrer la tête de Stiles dans sa gueule, pesant sur lui avec son regard carmin dans les yeux, comme si un feu brûlait si profondément en eux que la lumière atteignait tout juste la surface. Il n’a jamais été aussi près d’un loup transformé avant et ne sait pas pourquoi il est surpris par l’intelligence dans les yeux de Derek ; il est toujours une personne.

Sans sa permission, une de ses mains a commencé à se rapprocher pour toucher et il la recule lorsqu’il réalise qu’il était sur le point d’enfoncer sa main dans une flamme nue. Ce n’est pas un chien qui cherche des caresses sur le ventre ! Il est un _loup-garou_ Alpha qui mordrait probablement la main de n’importe qui voudrait essayer une telle chose.

Mais Derek enfonce ensuite sa tête contre sa main et il la presse contre le côté de son cou avant qu’il ne puisse se demander s’il comprend sa signification de travers. Le loup ne semble pas contrarié, Stiles plonge donc ses doigts dans la fourrure chaude, épaisse d’un noir plein et brillant. Il est conscient des chaudes respirations remuant ses cheveux et, plus loin, toujours des gardes nerveux gardant leurs mains sur leurs holsters.

Il gratte juste en-dessous de la mâchoire de Derek et ne peut retenir le rire de plaisir qui s’échappe lorsque les yeux du loup clignent jusqu’à se fermer et que son corps tout entier frémit de bonheur. Les yeux de Derek s’ouvrent brutalement, d’une manière ou d’une autre capable d’adopter l’expression d’un regard taquin pour un loup, et soudain une langue d’au moins probablement la longueur de sa main et de son avant-bras traîne sur le côté du visage de Stiles. Il crie et frotte la ligne collante de salive avec sa manche puis ouvre les yeux, Derek bondissant déjà vers la sortie, levant la tête dans un hurlement. Il longe les carcasses de cerfs toujours au sol et la foule derrière le portail se scinde pour le laisser passer.

Une partie de Stiles veut le regarder jusqu’à ce qu’il soit hors de vue, mais il sait que Deaton va rendre visite à son père et, sachant cela, ils vont probablement commencer sans lui. Ils seront plus heureux s’il n’est pas du tout présent, mais il est au centre de ce bazar et il est intolérable qu’il les laisse le garder dans un coin.

En dépit du fait qu’il le connaît depuis toutes ces années, Stiles n’est pas sûr du titre officiel d’Alan Deaton. Conseiller ? Directeur du Réseau d’Espionnage Royal ? Robot Résident ? Peu importe la réponse, quand Stiles rejoint le bureau de son père, Deaton est déjà là — le visage vide comme à son habitude — et il a déjà d’une manière où d’une autre un dossier rempli de toutes les petites choses qu’il y a à savoir sur Derek Hale. C’est inquiétant de manière étouffante.

La main de Deaton plane au-dessus du dossier pendant qu’ils regardent tous les deux Stiles dans l’embrasure de la porte.

« Vous ne me gardez pas hors de tout ça !

Son père soupire et lui fait signe d’entrer, se tournant vers Deaton pendant que Stiles ferme la porte. Il grogne.

\- C’est ta tête des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Vraiment ? Stiles ne peut pas voir de différences.

Son père acquiesce au dossier.

« Finissons-en juste au plus vite. »

Oh non. Et s’il est un meurtrier ? Ou, Dieu nous engarde, un fan de préquelle de Star Wars ? Il a léché le visage de Stiles !

« Il a tué six personnes, dit Deaton.

Stiles s’étouffe avec rien. _Quoi ?_ C’était censé être une blague !

Son père fait un court aboiement de rire, à la limite de l’hystérie, et recouvre ses yeux d’une main.

\- Pour quoi ? Empiètement ? demande-t-il, d’un ton sec.

Voilà, l’expression de Deaton change alors, devenant une de grand inconfort. Stiles applaudit presque l’évolution du personnage.

\- Non. Pour le meurtre de tous les membres de sa famille sauf un.

Son père se calme immédiatement, prêt à chercher quelques gouttes de whiskey. Stiles pourrait se joindre à lui.

\- Les _Hale_. Bien sûr, soupire son père. Combien d’années cela fait-il maintenant ?

\- Huit. Derek avait dix-neuf ans. Sa seule famille restante, sa sœur, avait dix-sept ans.

\- Quoi ? demande Stiles, son regard alternant entre les deux. Que s’est-il passé ?

Son père soupire encore une fois mais fait signe à Deaton de poursuivre, attrapant la carafe sur son bureau cette fois et retournant un verre. Stiles en retourne un pour lui mais son père l’ignore ostensiblement.

\- Derek et Cora — la sœur survivante — étaient dans la réserve de Beacon Hills, les bois entourant la maison familiale, après minuit quand il a soudainement acquis le pouvoir d’Alpha de sa mère. Ils ont senti sa mort quelques secondes après, suivie très peu de temps après par le reste de leur famille : deux grands-parents, leur père, un oncle ainsi que ses compagnon et enfant, et leur grande sœur enceinte et son compagnon.

Stiles veut dire à Deaton d’arrêter de parler mais son besoin de savoir comment quelque chose comme cela a pu se produire l’emporte sur son horreur.

\- Tous les détails de ce qui s’est produit dans la maison sont rares puisque les responsables ont soit été tués, soit ont réussi à s’enfuir. Une meute rivale a été suspectée, ayant l’intention pour le compagnon de leur Alpha de lui faire prendre le pouvoir d’Alpha de Talia Hale pour qu’ils aient le même statut, avant de revendiquer le territoire des Hale à leur nom. Ils n’étaient sûrement pas conscients du fait que Derek et sa sœur étaient absents lorsqu’ils ont lancé leur attaque, ce qui a permis à Talia de donner son pouvoir avant qu’il ne soit pris. Sans quoi les choses se seraient terminées différemment.

Cela signifiant que Derek serait mort et qu’ils n’auraient pas eu besoin d’être ici à gérer cette situation.

\- Avec le choc de devenir un Alpha et les morts d’autant de membres de la meute, Derek devient fou. Kali, le compagnon de l’Alpha rival s’échappe, ainsi qu’un bêta, Ennis, pendant que les cinq autres bêtas et l’Alpha, un homme nommé Deucalion, sont mis en morceaux, Deucalion a à vrai dire été retrouvé en quatorze morceaux, mais Derek a dit qu’il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir fait ça. Je vous épargne les photographies, dit Deaton, feuilletant quelques pages. Stiles regrette qu’il ne leur ait pas épargné l’histoire entière. Seulement de sa faute, il suppose.

\- Et les deux qui se sont échappés ? demande son père et Stiles est fier d’à quel point cela sonne indigné. Dites-moi qu’ils ont eu ce qu’ils méritaient.

\- Ils n’ont jamais été capturés.

\- Quoi ? » s’exclame Stiles. C’est comme s’il regardait un de ces films basé sur un cas réel de meurtre, seulement pour qu’on lui dise à la fin qu’il ne saura jamais qui a fait ça.             
« Ce sont des conneries !

Pour une fois, son père ne le réprimande pas pour son langage.

Mais le problème est que, il n’y a même pas dix ans, les loups-garous s’autogouvernaient toujours lorsqu’il s’agissait de territoire. Les plus fiers qui croyaient être supérieurs aux humains se battaient dents et griffes pour conserver ce droit mais ont été rejetés. C’est répugnant de penser que si la meute de Deucalion avait réussi, ils auraient largement pu s’enfuir grâce à ça.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer les sourires resplendissants de Derek, celui avec lequel il l’a salué et celui qui l’a éclairé lorsqu’ils se sont séparés. Après tout ce qu’il a traversé, le fait qu’il puisse encore sourire est stupéfiant. Stiles connaît la peine causée par la perte d’un parent, mais perdre tout le monde, tous d’un coup... La mort de sa mère a été un adieu long et douloureux et il essaie d’imaginer ce que cela aurait été si elle lui avait été enlevée sans prévenir.

La dernière chose que Derek a essayé de lui dire avant de se transformer, la façon donc les mots sont morts dans sa gorge, cela prend un tout nouveau sens et Stiles doit essayer et avaler les siens d’un bloc.

\- Et maintenant ? De quelle taille est sa meute ? demande son père lorsque Stiles reprend pied dans la réalité.

\- Trois loups-garous et un humain. Deux couples de compagnons. Deaton tourne encore quelques pages. Sa sœur Cora et son compagnon humain Isaac, compagnons depuis quatre ans, se sont rencontrés à un concert. Erica et Boyd, les deux loups, compagnons depuis six ans, se sont rencontrés à l’université. Ils attendent leur premier enfant.

Son père reste silencieux, inclinant son verre d’un côté puis de l’autre en même temps qu’il laisse mijoter les informations.

\- Que croyez-vous, Monsieur ? demande Deaton.

\- Je pense que nous aurions dû le laisser donner la morsure et ensuite ne plus jamais montrer sa tête à nouveau. Mais il a été si rapide à espérer une fin aux fiançailles, il y a peu d’espoir qu’il fasse ce choix.

\- Il y a toutes les chances que ce soit une fausse revendication, modère Deaton.

Lui et son père partage un long regard, une conversation non dite mais Stiles entend chaque mot.

\- Mais il va _mourir_  ! Et quoi qu’il en soit, le truc d’Alpha a fonctionné sur moi, devant tout le monde !

\- Aucun habitant n’aura vu ça sous cet angle. Il n’y aura aucune photo ou séquence qui aura capturé ça.

Stiles fixe son père du regard, incapable de croire qu’il va entretenir une telle idée.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieux, là ? N’as-tu pas entendu les coups de chance incroyable que ce gars a eu ? Accordez-lui une pause !

\- Tu es un prince, Stiles. C’est plus important que la mort d’un unique homme. Ton mariage avec la Princesse Lydia est destiné à mettre fin à la relation précaire avec Kanima.

\- Relation précaire ? se moque Stiles. Si génial grand-papa grand Roi Qui n’a jamais envoyé un cadeau pour l’anniversaire royal de quelque gamin morveux depuis une centaine d’années et les Martin ne s’en sont jamais remis. La belle affaire ! Nous sommes à peine à deux doigts d’une guerre !

\- Il y a plus que ça ici, Stiles ! dit son père, exaspéré.

Stiles pense qu’il a résumé ça à son b.a.-ba plutôt soigneusement, merci beaucoup.

Son père se frotte les tempes et Stiles n’est pas prêt lorsqu’il vire de bord.

\- Donc tu dis que tu vas le faire ? Tu vas le laisser te mordre, puis te marier avec lui et puis te laisser être fait prisonnier à jouer la femme au foyer ?

\- Il ne va pas me frapper à la tête et m’emporter en me traînant jusqu’à sa tanière comme  « moi Alpha, toi mien ! » argue Stiles, faisant sa meilleure imitation d’un homme préhistorique croisé avec les sourcils de Derek. Il a des obligations et la revendication de Derek ne va en rien l’empêcher de les honorer.

\- Arrête d’éviter la question.

A contrecœur, Stiles s’interrompt. Il s’était attendu à devoir chercher profondément en lui-même pour trouver une réponse, mais il réalise qu’il l’a déjà accepté à partir du moment où il a défendu Derek plus tôt. Et avec la menace de la mort de Derek lui hurlant à la figure, ce n’est pas vraiment une décision à prendre pour lui.

Les yeux de son père se remplissent d’une tristesse insondable lorsqu’il le dit.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que ta mère ou moi aurait voulu pour toi, commence-t-il, mais la mention de la mère de Stiles est comme une allumette éclairant son esprit et il ne permet pas à son père de finir n’importe quel discours auquel il se préparait.

\- Non, et ce que je veux n’a jamais importé ! s’énerve-t-il, seulement lointainement conscient qu’il a commencé à crier. Au moins de cette façon j’aurais une chance avec quelqu’un qui peut vraiment m’aimer !

Il veut tendre les bras et remettre les mots dans sa bouche, mais le mal est fait. Voilà la sentimentalité qu’il a retenue durant toutes ces années, le désir d’un mariage comme celui de ses propres parents, un qui ne l’aurait pas fait se sentir bon à rien, ou déficient, ou encore incompétent. Il n’a connu Derek que pendant quelques moments en comparaison à Lydia, mais il imagine ses chances avec lui beaucoup mieux qu’il ne l’a jamais pu avec elle.

Il enroule ses bras autour de son torse et recule jusqu’à sa chaise, incapable de supporter la façon dont son père le regarde ou le regard neutre et fixe de Deaton.

\- Stiles...

\- Non. » Il saute sur ses pieds et recule jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à la porte.         
« Je le fais, » dit-il, mettant chaque once de sa détermination dans sa voix, ne laissant aucun débat possible. Il attend que quelqu’un s’y essaie, mais lorsqu’aucun d’eux ne dit quelque chose, il acquiesce une fois.     
« Je serai dans ma chambre ?

\- Au moins, c’est un Alpha, » entend-il dire Deaton juste avant qu’il ne ferme la porte.

*

De retour dans sa propre chambre, Stiles se laisse tomber sur son lit et fixe le plafond.

Juste comme ça, son mariage imminent avec Lydia est terminé. Le futur qui lui avait été arrangé, qu’il s’était imaginé dans des centaines de rêveries différentes est dissout devant ses yeux, et maintenant un trou noir se rapproche de lui. Il ne peut décider si cela le libère ou si cela l’étouffe.

Il tend le bras pour attraper son téléphone sur la table de nuit, ignorant toutes les notifications de messages et d’appels manqués et ouvre internet. Evidemment, il fait l’objet de tous les gros titres. Et évidemment, tout le monde sort des informations de son cul.

Le tout premier article qu’il trouve montre une image qui a probablement été prise lorsque Derek annonce sa Revendication, si l’on se fie à l’expression sidérée de Stiles. Il grogne au souvenir. C’était difficilement une réaction gracieuse digne d’un prince. La nudité de Derek est, bien sûr, floutée et Stiles rougit à une pensée passagère exprimant la déception puisqu’il n’a pas réussi à voir cet angle.

Il n’est pas étranger au fait d’apprécier le corps d’un homme — et Derek a certainement beaucoup sur quoi être apprécié — mais il a longtemps été habitué au fait qu’il allait passer sa vie avec une femme. Qu’ils allaient un jour donner naissance à des héritiers. Il rougit encore plus lorsqu’une voix dans sa tête lui murmure que cela ne les empêchera pas d’essayer, et se hâte de défiler vers l’article suivant.

Quelqu’un a déjà tenté de prouver que Stiles et Derek se sont rencontrés il y a un moment et qu’il a réalisé une Revendication privée, essayant de faire passer une empreinte sur son col de tee-shirt sur une photo de l’année dernière pour une marque de morsure. Ils ont déjà découvert que Derek vient de Beacon Hills et ont essayé de convaincre les gens que la visite là-bas de Stiles hier n’était qu’une ruse pour voir son « beau »* en secret et finaliser leurs plans pour rendre ça public.

Secouant la tête, il arrête de lire le contenu et regarde seulement les photos. Il y en a une prise juste au moment où Derek a léché sa joue, son visage crispé par le choc et le rire. Il se souvient de la manière dont il n’a senti aucune trace de peur en ayant des dents si aiguisées aussi proches, la manière dont les sourires de Derek se sont traduits en joie une fois en loup. Lorsqu’il réalise qu’il sourit face à la photo depuis au moins une minute, il jette son téléphone de côté.

Un nouveau message arrive une seconde plus tard. De Lydia.

_J’ai entendu que les félicitations étaient de rigueur._

Il peut entendre son accent rauque suffisant à travers son écriture uniquement.  

_Pour moi ou pour toi ?_ envoie-t-il sans tarder en retour et éteint son téléphone.

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, prend une profonde respiration dans une tentative de combattre les images de la réaction qu’elle aurait pu avoir en apprenant qu’elle ne serait plus liée à lui. Il se demande combien de temps elle aura attendu avant d’ouvrir le champagne.

C’est dur de croire qu’elle n’importe plus maintenant. Des années passées à s’inquiéter de ce qu’elle pensait, à se demander comment la rendre heureuse. Ne recevant aucune considération en retour. Peut-être que Derek est vraiment sa chance pour avoir quelque chose de bien. Après tout, tout le monde sait que les couples de compagnons sont supposés être des couples parfaits, la base d’origine de l’expression « un mariage d’amour ». C’était la seule évidence que quelque sorte de destin existait, et beaucoup d’humains aiment croire que tout le monde a un compagnon dehors quelque part. C’est même devenu un mot affectueux pour ceux qui sont particulièrement investis dans cette idée, comme mon chéri ou mon ange.

Pour Stiles, être impliqué dans une histoire d’une sorte de pouvoir supérieur est trop pour lui pour réfléchir correctement, mais il peut en voir la preuve brillant dans les yeux rouges de Derek. _Respire._

A défaut d’autre chose, il jure au moins de ne jamais voir Derek comme un devoir. Il connaît tout ça trop bien, le sentiment d’être un fardeau. Il va donner tout ce qu’il a. Il va garder Derek vivant. C’est, au moins, quelque chose que lui seul peut faire. C’est quelque chose qu’il ne sera pas capable rater.

N’est-ce pas ?

La porte s’ouvre brusquement et il se relève comme un piquet lorsque son meilleur ami Scott déboule à l’intérieur.

« Je suis venu dès que j’ai entendu ! » halète-t-il, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce comme s’il s’attendait à trouver un loup-garou nu sa cachant dans un des coins. 

Un élan de tendresse écrasant manque d’étouffer Stiles lorsqu’il le voit, la réalisation qu’il pourra toujours garder quelque chose au milieu de toute cette turbulence. Quelqu’un qui sera toujours de son côté, peu importe quoi. A défaut d’autre chose, il aura besoin d’une bonne dose de l’optimisme indéfectible de Scott pour survivre à la semaine à venir.

Elle va être longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NDA]  
> Ce chapitre finit par être plus que deux fois plus long que je ne l’avais prévu. Si les autres chapitres finissent par être aussi longs, nous verrons comment je vais gérer pour me tenir à une mise à jour hebdomadaire. >_>  
> Aussi, j’ai été plutôt contente de ce chapitre jusqu’à ce que je commence à le relire et le re-relire et maintenant je ne sais plus. J’espère que vous l’avez apprécié, au moins !
> 
>  
> 
> [NDT]  
> "beau" = en français dans le texte  
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu’ici ! A la semaine prochaine :3


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !  
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusqu'ici, qui ont commenté ou/et laissé des kudos :3  
> Voici la note de l'auteure puis le chapitre 4 ! Juste, la première phrase de la note de l'auteure est censée être barrée, vous comprendrez pourquoi après l'avoir lue ^^  
> Bonne lecture !  
> ***  
> [NDA]  
> Note rapide : J’ai essayé de trouver si la viande de cerf est toujours appelée venaison (et si c’est réellement vraiment mangé) mais je n’ai pas réussi à trouver la réponse (Stiles m’aurait probablement traité de gêne). Je l’ai utilisé quand même. Merci VampuricWerewolf pour avoir confirmé que c’est correct !

Derek n’entend plus parler du palais pour le reste de la journée.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, sa meute reste silencieuse dans le salon, il peut donc facilement entendre son nom dans les reportages à la télé. Il ne veut pas particulièrement savoir ce que les gens disent, mais ce sera bénéfique d’au moins savoir où il en est. Sa meute attend patiemment qu’il s’habille et à peine entré dans le salon, Cora est sur lui, les bras autour de son cou.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, murmure-t-elle, et Derek cache son sourire dans ses cheveux.

Elle s’éloigne avec les yeux humides à temps pour lui pour voir répétées des séquences filmées en direct, une heure avant, d’une journaliste parlant à la caméra depuis le lieu où elle se tient, derrière les portes du palais. Un moment plus tard, Derek s’éloigne en courant complètement transformé et sort du champ et c’est dur pour lui de comprendre le fait que tout ça s’est réellement passé.

\- Comment ça s’est passé une fois que tu étais à l’intérieur ? demande Isaac, se levant pour permettre à Derek de s’asseoir au milieu du groupe.

Il se laisse tomber lourdement sur les coussins et soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que le Roi m’apprécie tellement.

\- Il faut s’y attendre pour l’instant, lui assure Cora, se rapprochant d’Isaac suffisamment prêt pour pouvoir se presser entre eux.

\- Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, dit Boyd depuis le sol à ses pieds.

Connaissant sa discrétion, l’approbation de son bêta stoïque aide à calmer les doutes agités de Derek.

\- Maintenant, plus personne ne peut te couvrir, approuve Cora, caressant les cheveux de sa nuque.

\- Oui, littéralement ! chante Erica en pointant la télé du doigt qui maintenant montre une version censurée du moment où il énonce sa Revendication, bien que cette fois ce soit filmé par la caméra tremblante du téléphone de quelqu’un. Elle commence à glousser avec une femme située juste à la droite du champ qui essaie de couvrir les yeux de sa fille pendant que les adolescents la poussent et s’étirent pour avoir une meilleure vue.

\- D’après un échantillon du public, tu es un honteux déviant qui force un brillant jeune homme à une relation homosexuelle, l’informe Erica, un peu trop joyeuse à son goût.

\- Mais « homosexuel » n’est pas le mot qu’ils ont utilisé, ajoute sombrement Isaac.

\- Et ils n’ont clairement pas vu la façon dont il te regardait. Non mais, regarde ! dit Erica, agitant sa main face à la bouche bée de Stiles, les yeux vitreux de son expression au moment où Derek a enlevé son tee-shirt devant lui. Le garçon est affamé !

\- _Erica !_ s’exclame Derek, scandalisé, mais il ne peut nier ressentir une satisfaction grandissante à la constatation.

\- Tu as déjà un site de fans sur internet, l’informe Cora en le faisant défiler sur son téléphone. Quelques filles ont déjà pleuré que le Prince n’était pas assez bon pour toi.

\- _Il_ n’est pas assez bon pour _moi_  ? répète Derek, stupéfait.

Les présentateurs télés passent l’antenne à un envoyé spécial qui est loup-garou et qui commence à s’épancher sur combien c’est un honneur pour Derek d’avoir donné deux cerfs et combien il est un bon parti et comme c’est romantique et beau qu’il ait fait une telle déclaration devant tant de personnes. Les présentateurs doivent à vrai dire couper l’antenne parce qu’elle ne veut juste pas arrêter de parler, et ils commencent ensuite à discuter des nouvelles informations déterrées du passé de Derek, sonnant comme concernés par le fait qu’il pourrait être en danger et finalement Boyd éteint la télé.

\- Alors, il est comment ? demande Erica dans le silence qui suit.

Derek fixe ses mains, toujours capable de sentir la tension enroulée autour du poing de Stiles, les battements de son cœur comme le tapotement de doigts contre chaque centimètre de sa peau, encore maintenant.

\- Nerveux.

\- Il va changer d’avis, promet Cora.

\- Quand y retournes-tu ? demande Isaac.

\- Le Roi a dit qu’ils prendront contact avec moi.

\- _Le Roi_ , répète Isaac avec une explosion de rire incrédule. Est-ce que ça a vraiment lieu ?

\- Rien n’a lieu pour l’instant, corrige Derek, morose.

\- Tout va fonctionner. Tu verras, dit Cora en même temps qu’elle pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il apprécie toute l’affection physique qu’elle offre, mais cela n’apaise pas son esprit.

Cette nuit, il renonce au prétexte de se préparer pour la nuit, sachant déjà que son esprit allait l’empêcher de dormir à chaque instant. Au lieu de ça, il se déshabille et se transforme pour passer des heures en solitaire avec son passe-temps préféré, soit patrouiller le long du périmètre du territoire. Il n’est pas encore convaincu qu’aucune sorte de groupes d’agents secrets militaires envoyés par le Roi ne va pas essayer de s’infiltrer au milieu de la nuit pour les réduire, sa meute et lui, au silence.

Les équipes de journaliste sont campées à la toute fin de l’allée d’accès, rôdant le long du domaine, le désir d’un scoop exclusif n’étant pas suffisant pour les empêcher d’essayer de pénétrer illégalement sur le territoire d’un loup-garou. Personne ne veut qu’un Alpha de sa taille jaillisse hors des arbres et arrache la moitié des personnes présentes, surtout lorsqu’il fait froid, évidence complète, partout dans les médias, de ce que Derek a exactement fait précédemment. 

Il s’attarde là-bas pendant un long moment, perturbé par le nombre aussi important de gens aussi proches de son territoire. Une partie de lui souhaite que quelqu’un fasse un mouvement, quelque chose pour brûler un peu de l’énergie bourdonnante qui se tortille en lui, mais il sait que n’importe quel type de confrontation lui donnerait une imagine négative, peu importe combien il serait dans ses droits.

Il repart, prudent pour ne pas faire de bruit qui pourrait les alerter de sa présence, et il continue son parcours. Si n’importe qui a décidé de mettre en place une attaque, ce ne sera pas sur la rue principale.

Il garde le rythme avec les battements de cœur de Stiles pendant qu’il court. Ils ne se sont toujours pas calmés grâce au sommeil en dépit de l’heure tardive et Derek ne peut s’empêcher d’agoniser sur ce que cela signifie. Qu’il est déchiré et ne peut décider ? Qu’il se tourne et se retourne parce qu’il envoie quelqu’un à la mort ? Ou peut-être qu’il ne peut pas dormir parce qu’il est anxieux mais avide de le voir à nouveau ?

Derek s’ébroue. L’odeur nauséabonde de la misère étouffante lorsqu’il a mentionné la fin des fiançailles de Stiles avec cette Princesse apparaît à nouveau dans ses narines et il sait que ce n’est définitivement pas la dernière fois que ça arrive. Il se souvient d’un des journalistes à la télé plus tôt cet après-midi se demandant comment la pauvre Princesse est tirée sous les projecteurs des journaux, et il ne s’arrête pas lorsqu’il termine son premier tour du périmètre.

Dans le ciel au-dessus, la lune est ronde et continue de croître, un sablier laissant couler du sable goutte à goutte sur sa tête.

*

Après des heures à traîner dans le domaine, Derek est réveillé dans la matinée d’un somme au pied de son arbre préféré, dans le jardin de derrière, par Cora criant son nom par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« C’est pour toi ! appelle-t-elle, tendant le téléphone à l’extérieur.

Derek étire son dos en même temps qu’il se lève, un bâillement puissant scindant largement sa mâchoire, avant de trotter vers elle. Il se transforme sur le chemin, frottant ses yeux   à moitié fermés avec ses mains humaines, mais cela ne le rend pas assez conscient pour un appel téléphonique de si bonne heure.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Derek ? Mon nom est Alan Deaton. J’appelle avec un message de Sa Majesté le Roi.

Ca le réveille définitivement. Aussi rudement qu’un cube de glace tombant dans le dos de son tee-shirt.

\- Oh, répond-il maladroitement, entendant Cora grogner derrière lui.

\- Il vous invite à dîner ce soir à dix-neuf heures précises.

Derek est toujours en train d’essayer de comprendre l’énormité de cette phrase lorsque Deaton reprend.

\- Nous comprenons que votre meute est... eh bien...

Derek comprend l’hésitation d’Alan comme une réticence à causer une offense et se rattrape à vrai dire à temps  pour le sauver de la difficulté de trouver un mot acceptable.

\- Petite ? complète-t-il, et Alan semble soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de pointer une faiblesse du doigt. Après tout, les Alphas trônent habituellement à la tête de bien plus grandes meutes et il est coutume qu’une délégation assiste à la seconde étape de la Revendication — si c’est ce à quoi le Roi l’invite.

\- Ils sont tous les bienvenus pour nous rejoindre. Nous avons également remarqué qu’une de vos bêtas est enceinte.

Il marque une pause ici, comme s’il laissait de la place pour un « nous savons tout de vous » non prononcé. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour subvenir à ses besoins.

\- Elle ne peut pas manger de fromage, dit rapidement Derek, réticent à répéter quelque chose proche de la Grande Débâcle de Pizza qui s’est déroulé la semaine passée, surtout devant des invités. Ca n’a pas été mignon.

\- Très bien, je vais en informer le personnel de cuisine.

Un léger grattage indique qu’il est en fait en train de le noter.

Ce n’est qu’au moment où Alan est sur le point de raccrocher — après avoir transmis quelques détails de plus, comme le fait qu’il s’attende à le voir arriver en voiture cette fois-ci — qu’il réalise que les battements dans sa tête coïncide avec uns de ceux au bout de la ligne.

\- Est-il là ? demande-t-il avant que des pensées rationnelles ne se pèsent entre elles et arrivent à la conclusion que ce n’est pas probablement pas une question appropriée.

\- Aimeriez-vous parler avec lui ? demande Alan, et Derek peut dire à qui il demande, mais en entendant les bruits de cris avortés à l’autre bout, Stiles donne une réponse suffisante.

Les cris deviennent plus bruyants, ponctués par un sifflement « Bâtard », et ensuite Stiles glapit dans le téléphone :

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi !

\- Je ne t’en aurais pas voulu si tu l’avais fait, répond Derek ironiquement, mais Stiles reste silencieux de l’autre côté, excepté pour les échos de son cœur.

Juste au moment où il réalise qu’il a oublié d’utiliser toute forme appropriée pour s’adresser à Stiles, le Prince lâche :

\- Nous mangerons de la venaison !

Le halètement de Derek est seulement entendu par la tonalité à l’autre bout de la ligne et ses bras retombent à ses côtés comme des pâtes molles, à peine capable d’agripper le téléphone.

Il avait supposé que l’appel téléphonique serait seulement le prélude de bonnes nouvelles, surtout si le reste de sa meute avait été invité à être présent, mais l’entendre de la propre bouche de Stiles...

Son compagnon l’accepte.

Il se retourne pour fixer de ses yeux écarquillés Cora qui l’emmène, chancelant, jusqu’au rebord de la fenêtre pour un câlin amical.

\- Je te l’avais dit, dit-elle et Derek est tellement fou de joie qu’il oublie de la pincer pour sa suffisance.

\- _Qu’est-ce que je vais porter ?_ hurle Erica depuis l’étage et Derek étouffe son rire dans le cou de Cora.

*

Des heures plus tard, Derek se tient devant le miroir de plain pied de sa chambre, alternant entre tirer sur les revers du blazer charbon qu’il porte et lisser quelques mèches de cheveux qui ne _veulent. Juste pas. Rester._

\- Allez Derek. Nous devons partir maintenant si nous voulons arriver dans les temps », dit Cora, traînant dans l’embrasure de la porte dans une robe bleu nuit que Derek n’a jamais vue auparavant. Elle siffle lorsqu’il se tourne pour lui faire face. Je t’avais dit que tu serais bien.

Il a froncé les sourcils plus tôt lorsqu’elle et Erica ont étendu son costume à pantalon noir, chemise blanche et le blazer, mais maintenant il ne peut s’empêcher d’approuver à contrecœur — même s’il n’en peut plus de tous les « Je te l’avais dit » de Cora.

Elle s’avance et défait un bouton supplémentaire de sa chemise, ce à quoi Derek répond par un haussement de sourcil.

« Quoi ? demande-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il va aimer ça.

\- Venez, vous deux ! appelle Isaac en direction du haut des escaliers et Cora prend Derek par la main pour le mener hors de la chambre.

\- Le garçon va être désespéré ! crie Erica depuis le salon lorsqu’ils atteignent le rez-de-chaussée et Derek grogne.

\- Si tu dis quelque chose comme ça lorsque nous seront au palais... prévient-il depuis l’embrasure de la porte pendant qu’Erica met une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres rouge, un rappel parfait de la robe qu’elle porte qui se resserre à la taille avant de s’évaser en une cascade lâche au-dessus de son ventre bombé. Elle serre ses lèvres ensemble pour qu’elles soient recouvertes uniformément — ou pour n’importe quelles raisons les filles font cette chose — puis lui lance un sourire espiègle.

\- Chaussures, ordonne Cora, le rapprochant pour s’asseoir sur les escaliers, mais il finit par seulement regarder fixement ses lacets jusqu’à ce que sa sœur ait pitié de lui.

\- De quoi t’inquiètes-tu autant ? demande-t-elle et Derek prend quelques longues secondes à avaler la boule d’anxiété dans son ventre, essayant de trouver la plus grande raison qui fait qu’il est dans un tel bazar.

\- Et si la viande n’est pas bonne ? finit-il par demander et le cœur de Boyd ne loupe pas un battement lorsqu’il répond.

\- Alors ils l’auront mal cuisinée.

La certitude avec laquelle il le dit est comme du soleil perçant à travers les nuages après un orage, et Derek arrête finalement d’agoniser suffisamment longtemps pour lacer son autre chaussure.

\- Les garçons, souffle Erica, sortant du salon les yeux écarquillés et avec les mains sur son ventre bombé.

Le cœur de Derek fait une embardée, s’attendant pendant une seconde à ce qu’elle soit sur le point d’annoncer la venue de son bébé.

\- Je vais peut-être accoucher dans le palais ! crie-t-elle, tapant ses mains sur sa bouche dans l’excitation, et Derek vacille en arrière, considérant l’idée de lui ordonner de rester à la maison.

Pendant qu’Isaac la réprimande pour leur avoir fait une belle frayeur, Derek récupère ses clés sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- Tu ne prends pas la Camaro, dit Cora, et Derek se retourne pour la voir avec les mains sur les hanches.

\- Bien sûr que je la prends.

\- Eh bien, tu ne conduis pas dans cet état, dit-elle, tendant sa main pour les clés.

Derek est un tel tourbillon qu’il les lui remet presque, mais recule violemment sa main à la dernière seconde.

\- Je n’arriverai pas au palais dans le siège passager !

\- Les Alphas, murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je me souviens précisément de toi, insistant pour apporter à Isaac un animal fraîchement tué depuis les bois, repas après repas, lorsque tu lui faisais la cour. Peut-être que je devrais raconter cette histoire cette nuit à la table du dîner.

Elle plisse les yeux.

\- Bien. Mais je monte à l’avant.

Ils la suivent tous à l’extérieur et elle se rapproche d’Isaac pour lui faire un bisou sur les lèves avant qu’ils soient finalement sur le chemin, le reste de ses bêtas dans le Land Rover de Boyd, roulant derrière eux.

Le seul mauvais moment du trajet a lieu à la fin de leur allée, lorsqu’ils doivent ralentir jusqu’à avoir l’allure d’un escargot pour éviter d’écraser un des journalistes ou caméramans avide d’une déclaration. A part ça, il est facile d’avancer, même si Derek regrette de ne pas pouvoir prendre la route la plus directe à travers les arbres dans la peau de son loup, sentir le sol défiler sous ses pattes, le vent dans sa fourrure. Il a essayé de baisser sa vitre pour obtenir un effet similaire mais Cora lui a donné un coup de poing dans l’épaule, faisant des histoires sur le fait de ruiner sa coiffure, donc il regarde maintenant le pare-brise de travers, niant avec véhémence le fait qu’il boude pendant que sa sœur continue un chant têtu de « Si, tu la ruines. » On dirait qu’ils sont des adolescents à nouveau et il prend un plaisir chaleureux et duveteux à savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Lorsqu’ils commencent à s’approcher du palais, Cora semble commencer à tapoter avec énergie à côté de lui, se penchant en avant sur son siège pour avoir une meilleure vue. Plus d’équipes de journalistes — ou peut-être les mêmes — attendent à l’extérieur mais ils sont suffisamment faciles à ignorer.

Juste comme le jour précédent, les portes s’ouvrent lorsqu’ils s’approchent, cette fois peut-être en sachant leur plaque d’immatriculation plutôt que le choc d’un Alpha complètement transformé, et il peut déjà voir Stiles et le Roi John attendant en haut des escaliers avec un autre homme et une fille lorsqu’ils roulent à l’intérieur.

Quelqu’un s’avance pour prendre ses clés quand il sort de la voiture, et Derek ne peut s’empêcher de faire briller ses yeux en avertissement à la manière impatiente qu’a l’homme de regarder la Camaro. Cora le tape dans le dos et il les lui confie, réticent, se retournant pour voir que Boyd a déjà fait la même chose.

Il ne bouge plus pendant un moment — du moins, c’est tout ce qu’il espère que c’est—lorsqu’il obtient une meilleure vue de Stiles en haut des escaliers. Il est dans son propre pantalon noir, mettant en valeur ses jambes d’un kilomètre de long, et il porte même un nœud papillon qui— a le motif du logo Batman. Derek doit mordre sa lèvre pour s’empêcher de sourire, mais il ne pense pas qu’il a réussi.

Cora et Erica saluent Stiles et le Roi avec les petites révérences qu’elles ont pratiquées toute la journée comme Derek leur a présentées, ainsi qu’Isaac et Boyd qui inclinent leur tête. Le Roi semble assez heureux de les rencontrer, son front ridé d’hier ne pouvant être aperçu, au moins lorsqu’il les présente au meilleur ami de Stiles, Scott et sa petite amie Allison.

Qu’eux deux soient présents à une occasion si importante fait bien comprendre à Derek qu’il rencontre pratiquement la meute de Stiles, humaine, comme ils doivent tous l’être. Scott et Allison sourient poliment et ne soufflent aucun mot mensonger lorsqu’ils disent qu’ils sont ravis de les rencontrer, mais leur opinion de lui va avoir beaucoup d’influence sur celle de Stiles et elle pourrait changer pour un rien.

Ils sont invités à entrer, Scott demandant déjà à Isaac et Boyd comment s’est passé leur trajet pendant qu’Allison commence à discuter avec Cora et Erica, mais Stiles reste dans l’embrasure de la porte. Son cœur palpite comme les ailes d’un colibri lorsqu’il rencontre les yeux de Derek, ses lèvres perpétuellement entrouvertes mordillées jusqu’au sang et luisantes. Derek veut le presser contre le mur derrière lui et garder son nez contre l’articulation de sa mâchoire, mais il a déjà suffisamment donné d’images aux vautours au portail, donc il étouffe cette envie irrépressible et suit les autres à l’intérieur, Stiles commençant à marcher derrière lui avec son regard sur ses pieds.

Il regarde le Prince fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, épaules voûtées, avant de les sortir à nouveau et serrer puis desserrer ses poings. Il veut prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne, mais il se souvient ce qui s’en est suivi le jour précédent et doit rester éloigné en faisant des poings avec les siennes.

Un homme trapu s’avance juste devant les portes, quelque chose à voir avec la sécurité du palais au vu de son oreillette, mais le Roi lui fait signe de partir. L’homme ouvre la bouche pour argumenter.

\- _Hughes_ , prévient le Roi et la bouche de l’homme se referme et il acquiesce d’un signe de tête, reculant, même si faire cela semble le faire souffrir autant que de faire ses adieux à son bras.

Derek peut seulement supposer qu’il avait l’intention de les fouiller — futile lorsque les invités sont des loups-garous, soit avec des armes non détachables.

Ils sont accompagnés à traves un réfectoire avec une table prenant presque toute la longueur de la pièce, qui doit uniquement être utilisée lorsqu’il y a des réceptions. Derek essaie d’imaginer Stiles et son père assis seul à un bout — ou alors à l’autre — et l’image est trop solitaire pour lui pour qu’il s’attarde.

Le Roi s’assoie en tête de table et Stiles prend le siège à sa gauche, laissant Derek avec la place d’honneur à la droite du Roi. Ses betas et les amis de Stiles s’assoient sur les autres sièges, sa sœur à côté de lui, avec Scott à côté de Stiles, dans ce qui est probablement une manière de montrer leur soutien. Allison s’assoie à côté de son petit ami pendant qu’Isaac prend place à la fin et Erica le siège à côté de Cora. Boyd s’assoit certainement près d’elle, dû à  son instinct subconscient de protéger sa compagne lourdement enceinte.

C’est un sujet majeur pendant un moment, Allison avide d’entendre où elle en est — « Prête à éclater ! » — et exprimant son désir d’avoir ses propres enfants un jour. Scott sort un gémissement étranglé qui déclenche de nombreux rires, surtout lorsqu’ils se souviennent qu’eux doivent avoir le même âge que Stiles, un an ou deux de plus au maximum.

Une entrée de soupe de courge butternut est servie et il y a une pause dans la conversation lorsque tout le monde commence à manger. C’est sucré et épicé avec un soupçon de gingembre et Derek n’a pas besoin de regarder Boyd pour savoir qu’il catalogue chaque couche du goût pour essayer de le recréer à la maison.

Aussi délicieuse soit l’entrée, c’est le plat principal dont s’inquiète Derek, et sa participation dans la conversation pendant l’attente du deuxième plat — le fonctionnement d’une Revendication lorsque les deux impliqués sont des loups-garous (Erica a courtisé Boyd — surprise !) — est presque non-existante. Son estomac se retourne lorsqu’il est finalement apporté.

Tous se tournent vers Stiles une fois que tout le monde est servi et le Prince avale de manière visible sous la pression de leur attention. Derek est heureux que l’importance des quelques secondes suivantes ne soit pas sur lui. Dans de rares cas, la tradition est strictement imposée et la personne Revendiquée est supposée prendre une bouchée de l’offrande crue, il est donc sûr que Stiles est reconnaissant que Derek n’ait même pas pensé à suggérer quelque chose comme ça.

Le Prince ne peut pas cacher les tremblements des ses doigts pendant qu’il prend ses couverts et coupe la viande que Derek a attrapée pour lui, la plaçant délicatement dans sa bouche. Dès que ses lèvres se referment autour, tous les autres sont libres de manger maintenant que le Revendiqué a goûté le premier, mais Derek est trop occupé à sourire à Stiles, le contraire même de penser à mâcher.

Les joues de Stiles sont rouge brillant, sa tête baissée, mais il lève parfaitement les yeux vers Derek à travers ses cils — rougissant encore plus pour ça — et la poitrine de Derek est tellement pleine qu’il veut rire. Lorsqu’il goûte finalement la viande, cuisinée dans une sauce au vin rouge, il souffle un soupir mental de soulagement car il n’avait à s’inquiéter de rien à ce propos et Boyd se penche en arrière pour lui faire un signe de tête approbateur à travers les filles entre eux.

Pendant qu’ils attendent pour le dessert, Isaac fait remarquer que les dispositions des sièges ont inconsciemment fini avec les quatre loups assis en face des humains et cela mène à une discussion avec Isaac au centre de ce qui semble être l’humain isolé contre une meute de loups. Cela ouvre la voix à des anecdotes amusantes — comme les loups ayant besoin de répéter en chuchotant ce qui a été dit à chaque fois qu’il y a une dispute dans une partie différente de la maison, permettant à ceux impliqués d’entendre chaque mots qu’ils ont dits être répétés — et cela les porte sur tout le long jusqu’au dessert, un gâteau aux pommes fraîchement cuit au four.

Presque tout au long du repas, le Roi semble satisfait d’être assis et d’écouter, la sorte de tendresse sur son visage que quelqu’un peut adopter lorsqu’il pense _ah, la jeunesse_. Sa façon de le traiter avait été une autre inquiétude tourmentant ses pensées, conscient qu’il allait devoir jouer sur le long terme si jamais il voulait que le Roi finisse par l’apprécier, mais il semble qu’il soit arrivé au bout de ce problème. Avec le succès de la viande et le Roi à l’aise, Derek trouve difficile de réellement se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était si nerveux.

Mais la plus grande surprise vient d’Erica, jouant la plus petite et réservée des fleurs que vous n’avez jamais vues, rougissant même — _rougissant !_ — lorsque la conversation retourne à sa grossesse et le Roi fait remarquer que John est un fort beau nom qui va revenir à la mode un jour ou l’autre.

Stiles regarde Derek et lève les yeux au ciel face à son père embarrassant, et les joues de Derek commencent à être douloureuses en ayant souri si largement au fait que tout cela est si facile. Combien c’est juste et facile de les imaginer tous autour de la table à la maison de la meute, le Roi inclus : berçant le bébé d’Erica et de Boyd sur ses genoux — ou peut-être même sur ceux de Stiles et Derek, peu importe la méthode qu’ils auraient choisi pour avoir leurs propres enfants. Il sait qu’il part loin dans sa tête — Stiles a toujours dix-sept ans, après tout — mais un jour, il sait que son rêve deviendra réalité.

Après le repas, ils sont menés à la pièce attenante, avec des canapés confortables et des fauteuils et le Roi s’excuse, voulant laisser les plus jeunes s’amuser entre eux. Derek l’arrête juste avant qu’il sorte de la pièce.

\- Je souhaiterais vous parler en privé, Monsieur.

Stiles se redresse et Derek hésite, conscient que ce n’est pas à lui de lui ordonner de rester ici, mais heureusement le Roi le fait pour lui. Le Prince fait la tête, sachant qu’il n’a aucune chance d’espionner sans que Derek ne remarque son approche.

Le Roi le guide jusque dans le couloir et ils finissent dans la même salle d’audience que le jour précédent.

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez fait en sorte d’être au courant de mon passé, commence-t-il, et l’expression du Roi ne change pas pour confirmer ou nier. Quand—… Il prend une inspiration stabilisante et se jette à l’eau. Quand la compagne de cet Alpha que j’ai tué, Kali, s’est échappée avant que je ne puisse la tuer, elle a juré qu’elle serait de retour un jour—

\- Naturellement, l’interrompt le Roi avec un grognement dépourvu d’humour.

Derek souffle un rire de son goût. C’avait été très cliché-et-méchant-esque.

\- Et vous pensez qu’aujourd’hui serait le jour qu’elle a choisi pour le faire ?

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle est déjà morte, Monsieur. Mais ce serait d’une pierre deux coups : je perds mon compagnon comme elle l’a perdu et ensuite j’affronte la mort à la pleine lune sans lui. Je sais que vous prenez sa sécurité au sérieux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que lui le fait, dit-il, se souvenant de la manière dont, hier, Stiles avait déboulé dehors, devant l’entrée principale du palais, lorsque le danger de la présence de Derek n’avait pas été fixé.

Le Roi semble excessivement fatigué pendant un moment, le genre d’expression qui vient avec des années de Stiles l’épuisant.

\- Je vais informer toute la sécurité de la menace et nous allons resserrer sa garde personnelle. Je suppose que vous me le dites à moi parce que vous avez l’intention de lui demander de voir votre maison ?

La partie suivante de la Revendication, maintenant qu’il a été accepté, est que Stiles voit où Derek habite, ce qui serait traditionnellement un moyen pour le loup de prouver qu’il peut fournir le confort nécessaire. D’habitude, c’est le moment de montrer à la personne Revendiquée où ils vont habiter une fois que le processus entier sera terminé, mais avec Stiles, ce ne sera pas si simple.

\- J’espérais, demain…

Le Roi soupire.

\- Je suppose que nous ne disposons que de peu de temps.

Evidemment, aucune des étapes menant à la morsure de Revendication ne sont réellement nécessaire tant que l’étape finale est menée à bien, même si un loup rêve de chacun comme un humain rêve de tous les aspects d’un mariage. Les ignorer serait pour le moins décourageant. Le fait que le Roi soit si compréhensif et essaie de leur laisser de l’espace donne envie à Derek de l’envelopper dans une étreinte si étroite qu’il le soulèverait du sol.

\- Je vais agrandir sa suite. Même si —… Il jette un coup d’œil ici à Derek qui peut seulement imaginer le décrire comme de l’approbation. — avec vous là-bas, je ne pense pas que j’ai beaucoup à m’en faire.

Derek sait que sa poitrine se gonfle sous l’éloge, mais il n’y a rien qu’il peut faire pour l’en empêcher ; bien que le Roi le remarque, il ne peut réprimer son sourire. Il disparaît rapidement.

\- Je devrais en profiter pour m’excuser d’avoir été si blessant avec vous hier. Je sais que vous n’avez pas choisi tout ça.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de faire ça ! » Derek est tellement choqué de recevoir des excuses du Roi qu’il commence à secouer ses bras, un geste peu typique auquel il se dépêche de mettre fin. « Je comprendre tout à fait. Je ne voulais juste pas que ma Revendication soit étouffée et cachée.

\- Stiles n’aurait jamais accepté ça, soupire le Roi. Pour être complètement franc, j’étais entièrement pour annoncer que vous aviez fait une fausse Revendication en une tentative de devenir célèbre, mais c’est Stiles qui s’est battu pour vous. Vous ne réalisez juste pas encore combien vous êtes chanceux de l’avoir.

\- Je le suis, dit Derek, doucement, solennellement, et le Roi lui jette un long coup d’œil calculé.

\- Pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet de la Revendication, si vous utilisez ne serait-ce qu’une fois ces yeux d’Alpha que vous avez pour autre chose que lui sauver la vie, j’abattrai tout le pouvoir militaire de ce pays sur votre tête et vous remplirai de trente sortes d’aconit dont vous n’avez jamais entendu parler. Autrement dit, si Stiles n’en arrive pas là avant, ne pensez pas une seconde qu’il ne sait pas se servir d’une arme.

\- Monsieur, ce n’est pas— Vous n’avez pas à— Jamais je ne—

Son bras se débat à nouveau et le Roi éclate de rire, le tapant sur l’épaule.

\- Allez, fils. Retournez avec votre meute. Et assurez-vous que Stiles a toujours des ongles au bout des doigts.*

\- Oui, Monsieur, dit Derek, abasourdi pendant que le Roi le conduit vers la pièce et lui fait un signe de la main une fois dans le couloir. Il s’arrête pour reprendre contenance une fois qu’il a tourné au coin, souffrant d’un traumatisme mental dû au contraste entre l’humeur du Roi d’hier et la révélation du fait que Stiles s’est battu pour lui, a argumenté contre son père — qui était complètement pour le tuer, ne soyons pas trop rapide à l’oublier — pour accueillir Derek comme son compagnon. Même s’il l’a fait uniquement pour sauver la vie de Derek et rien de plus, c’est toujours une preuve de sa vertu. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer le Roi également, pour avoir admis devant lui qu’il aurait pris une décision qui aurait fini par sa mort. Il essaie d’imaginer ce que Stiles a dû dire pour faire changer autant totalement d’avis le Roi, mais se réprimande vite.

Une fois qu’il a réussi à éclaircir ses pensées et ses émotions, il se concentre sur les voix de sa meute, plus bas dans le couloir, et s’arrête lorsque Boyd commence à parler.

\- Trop de gens voient Derek comme un grand et méchant Alpha fait de pierre, mais il ressent les choses profondément.

Le visage de Derek s’inonde de chaleur pendant que Boyd continue à le mettre à nu mais il ne peut forcer ses pieds à bouger.

\- Euh, est-ce que c’est la conversation obligatoire du blesse-le-et-nous-t’-éviscérons ? demande Stiles, le cœur battant aussi vite qu’un lapin qui détale.

Erica glousse, comme une petite fille, mais sinistrement, preuve claire qu’elle a dit adieu à son alter ego timide lorsqu’elle a quitté la table du dîner, et cela incite Derek à s’avancer.

\- Oh, je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, dit-elle, mais son ton insinue qu’elle est effectivement en train de proférer quelque sorte de menaces, probablement avec ses griffes.

Quand Derek fait irruption dans la pièce, elle est assise avec les mains sur le ventre, l’image de l’innocence même. Elle se lève en sautant, laissant de la place à côté de Stiles sur le canapé pour Derek, même si le Prince ne semble rien d’autre qu’inquiet. Il est à vrai dire en train de sourire et Derek ne comprend pas ce qui a pu seulement se passer.

Il défait le bouton de sa veste en même temps qu’il s’assoit, intentionnellement trop près, mais il se déplace quand Stiles se tend. Manifestement, le Prince trouve sa soif de contact étouffante, et même si cela déplaît au loup d’être si près sans pouvoir le toucher, il fera de son mieux pour se maîtriser.

La conversation reprend autour d’eux mais aucune n’offre la possibilité de participer. Tout ce à quoi Derek peut penser est avoir Stiles seul, pour s’imprégner de lui sans les battements de cœur ou les odeurs de quelqu’un d’autre dans le chemin. Il arrive finalement à grappiller suffisamment de courage pour pivoter son corps et ainsi faire face à Stiles, avec un bras le long du dossier du canapé, prêt au rejet quand il murmure :

\- Peut-être que Son Altesse Royale pourrait me montrer les jardins du palais ?

Les yeux du Prince écarquillés et ambres sont hypnotiques d’aussi près et Derek doit serrer ses cuisses avec ses deux mains pour s’empêcher de saisir son menton et incliner la tête de Stiles, ainsi ses yeux capteront la lumière venant d’au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- E-euh—. Stiles éclaircit sa gorge et tire sur ses pieds. Je vais montrer les terres à Derek.

Un frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Derek en entendant Stiles prononcer son nom pour la première fois, mais il se lève avec aisance pour le suivre, ignorant la manière dont Allison rit bêtement et Scott dit « Okay, mec » d’une voix complice. Stiles lui lance un regard et Derek mord sa lèvre pour réprimer son propre gloussement, même si c’est à son tour de froncer les sourcils lorsqu’il remarque Erica minaudant de manière moqueuse à voix basse, en même temps qu’ils ferment la porte derrière eux.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais m’agenouiller et sucer votre queue, si cela fait plaisir à Votre Princieuté Royale, Monsieur.

Il savait que son meilleur comportement était trop bon pour durer.

Il grogne entre ses dents contre elle juste au moment où Stiles pose sa main sur son bras pour le conduire dans l’autre direction et le Prince recule précipitamment sa main.

\- Désolé, couine-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et terrifié.

\- Ce n’est pas— !

Derek attrape sa main comme il essaie de se dépêcher à travers le couloir.

Stiles s’immobilise et regarde fixement lorsque Derek entrelace prudemment leurs doigts.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il, à peine plus fort qu’un murmure.

Le Prince ne bouge pas pendant quelques bonnes secondes et Derek sait qu’il aurait dû lâcher prise mais il ne peut récupérer sa main pour répondre. Mais ensuite, Stiles baisse son bras, et leurs mains enserrées pendent alors entre eux, et fait le plus petit mouvement de tête possible.

\- Montre le chemin, dit Derek, pas plus fort qu’avant, et suit un demi-pas derrière pendant que Stiles l’emmène plus bas dans le couloir.

\- Désolé, murmure le Prince, si doucement qu’un humain n’aurait pas entendu.

\- Pour quoi ? demande Derek, mais le Prince garde sa bouche fermer et secoue la tête et Derek réalise que, peut-être, il n’était pas censé l’entendre non plus. C’est ce qui — la leçon sur le fait qu’il soit impoli d’être indiscret en usant de ses sens — le garde d’insister sur le sujet, bien que l’odeur de la même détresse que le jour précédent menace de l’étouffer.

Pendant qu’ils se déplacent à travers le palais, ils passent devant quelques membres de l’équipe de sécurité, et même si Derek n’attrape jamais leur regard qui est fixé droit devant, il peut toujours sentir des yeux curieux dès que son dos est tourné. Il se demande s’ils devraient peut-être s’écarter l’un de l’autre, mais Stiles ne fait aucun geste pour laisser tomber sa main jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient atteint une série de double-portes menant dans un patio. Derek la prend à nouveau dès qu’il les a ouvertes et qu’ils sont tous les deux dehors. Un rougissement marbré prend place en haut des joues de Stiles en réponse pendant qu’ils continuent à marcher, un petit sourire pinçant le coin de ses lèvres, et la chaleur douillette de son odeur informe Derek qu’il est soudainement heureux. Derek n’a absolument aucune idée de quoi faire de lui.

En marchant, ils laissent la partie du palais dans laquelle ils se trouvaient derrière eux, deux autres ailes s’étendant le long de leurs deux côtés pour créer une énorme cour triangulaire de chemins en pierre, de haies, de lits de fleurs et d’arbres. Les allées sont toutes illuminées par de petites lumières parsemées le long des bords et d’une lumière occasionnelle comme un ancien réverbère victorien.

Ils marchent en silence, et même si ce n’est pas pareil que d’être au fond de son domaine pour les oreilles de son loup-garou, il se délecte toujours d’avoir le battement de cœur de Stiles à ses côtés, loin des autres battements de cœur, loin d’une audience, aucune ligne téléphonique pour le diluer. Avec les parfums des myriades de fleurs et de terre et de Stiles — et avec la Lune visible juste au-dessus d’une aile du palais — Derek veut se transformer et se rouler en boule avec le Prince protégé contre son ventre, utilisant peut-être une des pattes de Derek comme un oreiller pour dormir jusqu’à ce que le Soleil se lève.

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir et voir la maison de la meute demain, dit Derek avec hésitation. J’ai déjà clarifié le sujet avec ton père.

\- Est-ce de ça dont tu voulais lui parler ?

\- En partie.

Stiles lui lance un regard qui dit _bien, garde tes secrets_ mais cela devient bientôt un de contentement.

\- D’accord.

\- Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin d’un garde armé pour t’escorter, mais j’espérais que je pourrais venir pour passer te prendre moi-même.

\- Du moment que tu le fais dans cette voiture, sourit narquoisement Stiles et Derek sait que ses oreilles sont en train de rosir au moment où il dit : Deal.

Il convient de le rencontrer après déjeuner et ensuite Stiles s’arrête à un banc presque entièrement entouré par une haie plus grande que Derek et couvert par les branches surplombantes d’un chêne. Il domine un étang dérangé par l’éclat occasionnel d’écailles.

Stiles s’assoit et Derek se joint à lui, regardant vers la Lune.

\- Est-ce douloureux ? » Stiles développe quand Derek se tourne vers lui avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Devenir un loup.

\- Seulement l’inverse. » Du fait de parler de la transformation, sa peau le démange avec son compagnon si près. « Devenir un loup est comme devenir libre. Retourner à l’humanité est comme être en cage, pressé dans quelque chose de plus petit.

\- Est-ce que tu le veux maintenant ? »

Derek ferme les yeux, penche à nouveau la tête en arrière et acquiesce.

« Tu peux. T’sais, si tu veux. »

Derek se tourne vers lui avec un regard scrutateur qu’il laisse s’étendre en un sourire narquois pendant qu’il se met sur ses pieds et ôte son blazer.

Stiles bredouille et se lève d’un bond, s’approchant du pont de l’étang pour donner un peu d’intimité à Derek. Il veut faire un commentaire, quelque chose d’inapproprié comme admettre que ce serait ok pour lui de regarder — _t’sais, si tu veux_ — parce que bien que son côté humain sait que Derek est mineur, le loup ne fait pas une telle distinction. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de retenir ça lorsqu’il est sur le point de laisser son loup sortir, mais il se contraint à ne pas dire quelque chose par la pure force de volonté. Stiles est assez nerveux comme ça.

Derek fait attention à plier ses affaires le plus proprement qu’il le peut et lorsqu’il se transforme, il se frotte contre le dos de Stiles. Il n’y a pas tant d’espace que ça dans leur petit coin au milieu des haies, mais cela ne le dérange pas de prétexter vouloir être confortable. Il donne un petit coup avec le côté de sa tête contre celui de Stiles lorsqu’il est prêt.

« Tu te transformes en un grand chiot comme ça, non ? » rit le Prince.

Derek retrousse ses lèvres sur ses dents avec un grognement d’avertissement et baisse son corps comme s’il s’apprêtait à bondir, mais Stiles rit seulement à nouveau et donne un petit coup sur sa truffe.

« Ne te bas pas, je sais que tu veux uniquement des câlins.

Derek grogne et se laisse tomber sur estomac, le corps enroulé sur lui-même pour rentrer et Stiles se coule jambes croisées dans l’espace qu’il laisse entre ses pattes avant et arrière.

En loup, cela semble plus facile pour Stiles d’interagir avec lui, et même si le loup ne se plaint pas, la partie humaine de Derek frémissant sous la surface sous cette forme ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir déçue. Il peut peut-être obtenir le contact dont il brûle d’envie, mais il ne veut pas que Stiles tombe dans l’illusion qu’il n’est qu’un animal, réticent à communiquer quand Derek ne peut pas parler en retour. Avec le loup au premier plan, content maintenant d’obtenir ne serait-ce que ça, il est facile de laisser disparaître ce genre de pensées.

Il n’est pas sûr du temps qu’ils ont passé assis ici, Stiles jetant une pierre occasionnelle dans l’eau et Derek respirant seulement, mais sa sœur brise éventuellement leur paix.

\- Derek, il est temps de partir ! appelle-t-elle et Derek presse son museau contre le cou de Stiles et gémit.

Stiles glousse et l’écrase pour l’éloigner avant d’entortiller ses doigts dans son manteau.

\- Allez, grand garçon.

 _Cora ne peut-elle pas faire le retour dans la voiture de Boyd ?_ pense-t-il, soufflant de l’air, mais il n’a d’autre choix que de suivre lorsque Stiles se lève sur ses pieds.

Il veut revenir et faire ça un après-midi décontracté d’été, dans leur propre petite bulle d’intimité, avec les longs doigts de Stiles balayant à travers sa fourrure, lisant un livre pendant que Derek somnolerait dans la chaleur du soleil.

Pendant qu’il se retransforme, Stiles prend sa veste à l’endroit où elle a été pliée sur le banc et s’éloigne, son rythme cardiaque monte en flèche en tripotant quelque chose. Lorsque Derek porte à nouveau ses vêtements, Stiles se tourne vers lui et lui tend son blazer, son cœur cliquetant toujours avec nervosité. Derek ne fait aucun commentaire en le drapant sur son bras mais leurs yeux ne se quittent pas même quand Stiles plonge ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure et le frémissement constant de l’embrasser se cabre en lui si soudainement qu’il commence à chanceler en avant.

Stiles sursaute et se tourne pour s’éloigner, laissant Derek debout sur le pont de l’étang, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il expire longuement et minutieusement — tassant son désir de mettre sa veste en morceaux pour trouver tout ce que Stiles lui a donné — avant de rattraper son retard, se demandant si tout le progrès qu’ils ont fait durant la soirée peut juste avoir été réduit en cendres.

Les autres ne les ont pas attendus dans le patio, donc ils continuent à l’intérieur, tout le chemin, jusqu’à l’entrée principale où Derek se retrouve déçu de trouver toutes les voitures attendant déjà.

Tout le monde commence à dire au revoir dès qu’ils les ont rejoints et Erica s’arrête pour froncer en regardant son ventre gonflé avec concentration. Boyd soupire et attrape son bras, la dirigeant vers la voiture avant qu’elle ne puisse se rendre prête à accoucher juste ici sur les marches.

Derek hésite maladroitement devant Stiles pendant un moment, se demandant comment il devrait lui dire au revoir. Il est conscient de sa décision prise plus tôt de donner de l’espace à Stiles mais finalement pense _Tu sais quoi ? Rien à foutre_ , et se penche en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du Prince.

\- Bonne nuit, Votre Altesse », murmure-t-il, capable de sentir le pic de chaleur rayonnant de la peau de Stiles, mais il se force à ne pas regarder. Au lieu de cela, il se retourne et glisse dans le siège conducteur de la Camaro, ne s’autorisant pas un seul coup d’œil pendant qu’il s’éloigne en conduisant.

Sa sensation de victoire est de courte durée cependant, lorsqu’il se souvient qu’il a _quelque chose_ laissant un trou dans sa poche et qu’il ne peut regarder avec Cora le harcelant pour chaque détail de son temps seul avec le Prince. Ce n’est que jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à mi-chemin de la maison qu’il réalise que Stiles était tellement choqué qu’il n’a pas réussi à lui dire au revoir en retour.

* * *

Et assurez-vous que Stiles a toujours des ongles au bout des doigts.* = Si Stiles est nerveux, il se ronge les ongles, donc Derek doit s’assurer que Stiles ne stresse pas trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NDA]  
> Les choses ne semblaient pas aller bien ce matin donc je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce chapitre respecte ma date limite, mais je suis là ! Et comment cela a-t-il été si long ? Quasiment rien ne s’est passé ! J’avais pensé que la fic en entier ne dépasserait pas les 15k donc je ne sais clairement pas comment les mots fonctionnent.  
> Merci à chaque personne qui a commenté jusqu’à présent, les retours ont été vraiment géniaux ! J’espère que tout le monde apprécie toujours ^^
> 
> [NDT]  
> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et que la traduction était correcte ^^  
> A la semaine prochaine :3


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !  
> Voici le chapitre 5 avec du retard, désolée...  
> Pas de note de l'auteure sur ce chapitre.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ^^  
> Bonne lecture !

Ce n’est qu’après le claquement de sa porte se fermant que Stiles se sent comme s’il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Il s’affaisse contre elle, engloutissant de profondes goulées d’air, remplissant ses poumons et frottant sa joue avec son col. Le râpement épineux de la barbe de trois jours de Derek est encore présent, ainsi que la douceur contrastante de ses lèvres, et il ne peut penser correctement avec ce picotement ruisselant toujours le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n’a pas été capable de reprendre son souffle depuis que cette chose toute entière a commencé.

Il est ridicule. Ce n’est pas comme si cette attraction envers un homme était un nouveau territoire.

Mais Derek est magnifique et captivant et pour certaines raisons, il regarde _Stiles_ comme s’il était toutes ces choses aussi, et ses mains sont grandes, chaudes et fortes, son sourire pourrait facilement remplacer la lumière du soleil et il tient curieusement toujours debout après la tragédie qu’il a traversé. Tout cela a été du petit bois s’empilant toute la soirée et ensuite, il y a eu ce dont Stiles est à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents sûr qu’il s’agissait d’un presque-baiser versant de l’essence sur tout ça. _Et ensuite_ cet éraflement de barbe de trois jours a été aussi bon qu’une allumette frappée contre sa peau, l’allumant de l’intérieur. Il n’a pas pu dire au revoir à Scott et Ally suffisamment rapidement.

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et détend son nœud papillon, soupirant profondément et lourdement, mais repère ensuite son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et son dos se raidit. Il n’a pas été allumé depuis le jour précédent et il est honteux d’admettre, même à lui-même, que c’est parce qu’il est un lâche. Mais maintenant il n’a plus le choix.

Il s’assoit sur le bord de son lit et appuie sur le bouton d’allumage jusqu’à ce qu’il sente la vibration qui signale qu’il s’éveille. L’avalanche de notifications qui le reçoit menace de l’ensevelir et il a l’intention de toutes les balayer au loin sans même regarder, mais le plus récent texto dans la conversation avec Lydia accroche son regard.

_Réponds à mes textos, Stiles, ou alors Bonté Divine, je vais venir._

Ce dernier a été envoyé il y a juste plus de trois heures.

Au moment où il regarde les mots avec horreur, son téléphone _bipe_ avec un nouveau message dans la conversation et il sursaute.

_D’accord. Je serai là dans la matinée._

« Non ! crie-t-il, tapant le mot en même temps avec ses doigts. Sa gorge se resserre lorsqu’il réalise que c’est envoyé et qu’il n’y a aucun retour en arrière, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il avait un quelconque autre choix. Si Lydia arrive… Il ne veut même pas imaginer le nouveau comble de tempête de merde médiatique.

Son téléphone sonne. Après avoir soufflé une malédiction, il décroche.

\- Stiles, comme c’est agréable de t’entendre ! dit Lydia, gentiment. Trop gentiment. _Euh oh_. Je comprends que tu as eu deux jours occupés, donc je vais essayer de ne pas te garder trop longtemps. Je voulais seulement avoir quelques clarifications sur le texto que tu as envoyé hier. Que voulais-tu exactement dire par là ? « Pour moi ou pour toi ? »

\- Je pense que c’était évident »,  marmonne Stiles, mais sa voix devient plus forte en continuant. Il n’a pas besoin de l’apaiser plus longtemps. « Tu ne m’as jamais vu comme quelque chose de plus qu’une nuisance. Tu sautais probablement de joie lorsque tu as appris que tu n’aurais plus jamais à me voir.

\- Sauter de joie ? réplique Lydia.

\- Eh bien, lorsqu’on t’a dit que tu allais te marier avec moi, tu as pleuré.

\- Bien sûr que j’ai pleuré. J’avais six ans ! » Son accent devient plus fort et elle semble moins qu’heureuse qu’on lui rappelle la seule fois qu’il a vu de la morve ruisselant de ses deux narines.  « Les garçons étaient de petits insectes dégoûtants. Tu avais de la boue sous tes ongles !

\- Plus maintenant. Et je n’en avais définitivement pas à ta dernière fête d’anniversaire mais tu n’as pas arrêté de me scruter comme si j’avais été trempé dans un égout !

\- Parce que cette pouffiasse de fille de noble était pendue à ton bras toute la soirée. N’as-tu pas vu cette monstruosité moutarde épouvantable qu’elle portait ? »

Stiles se souvient bien de la robe, ce qui signifie quelque chose puisqu’il ne remarque jamais ce qu’une fille porte d’habitude.

« Tu es manifestement désorienté — de plus d’une façon, continue Lydia. Probablement un résultat d’avoir eu notre mariage enfoncé dans ta gorge avant que tu puisses faire tes propres découvertes et maintenant tu te mets entièrement à jour sur ce qui est attendu de toi. Donc je vais l’expliquer clairement pour toi : tu n’as jamais voulu te marier avec moi.

\- Quo— ? balbutie Stiles. _Tu n’as_ jamais voulu te marier avec _moi_  !

 Il n’a absolument aucune idée de où elle veut en venir avec cette conversation.

\- Stiles, commence Lydia, avec une voix qui signifie qu’elle parle à quelqu’un qui comprend difficilement les mots. Pas même une fois tu n’as regardé mes seins.

\- Donc ?

Il essaie d’ignorer combien sa voix est devenue aiguë, mais qui peut l’accuser ? Ce n’est pas un sens qu’il n’a jamais imaginé aucune de leurs conversations prendre.

\- Et pas même une fois tu n’as essayé de me faire filer en douce pour que nous puissions traîner dans quelque coin isolé.

\- Mais tu es une _princesse_ , nous ne pouvions—

\- J’apprécie que tu fasses attention à ma vertu, dit-elle, ne semblant pas du tout s’en préoccuper, de sa vertu. Mais essaies-tu réellement de me dire que tu n’aurais rien essayé avec ce loup-garou bien foutu s’il avait été ton promis ?

\- Non ! Non, j’aur—

Il se souvient de combien ils étaient proches d’un baiser à seulement leur seconde rencontre, se demande comment il aurait réussi à se retenir s’il y en avait eu vingt autres comme ça en plus, et le peu d’arguments qu’il avait reliés ensemble se casse en deux.

Lydia doit entendre sa conclusion dans son silence parce qu’elle sort un _mhmm_ ennuyant et suffisant, mais lorsqu’elle parle ensuite elle est anormalement gentille.

\- Tu n’es pas attiré par les femmes, Stiles. Tu ne l’as jamais été.

Ses mots résonnent dans son esprit sinon vide pendant qu’il fixe le mur opposé du regard.

\- Je pense que j’ai besoin de m’asseoir, murmure-t-il. Je m’assois. Me coucher. J’ai besoin de me coucher.

Lydia soupire, le genre qui accompagne une levée d’yeux au ciel.

\- J’aurais dû savoir ça à propos de moi. Pourquoi _n’ai_ -je pas su ça à propos de moi ? Je me sens comme si on m’avait juste dit que j’étais en fait une femme ou quelque chose. Cela demande au moins trois heures d’introspection vigoureuse et—

\- Tu es vraiment dramatique, souffle Lydia. Quel est le problème ? Tu savais déjà clairement que tu étais attiré par les hommes et nous n’avons plus lieu d’être. Il semble que ce Derek Hale est la meilleure chose qui n’aurait jamais pu t’arriver.

Stiles réussit à faire un rire sans joie. Peut-être. Mais Stiles ne va pas être la meilleure chose qui lui arrive.

\- Tout ce temps…, commence Lydia et l’estomac de Stiles se tortille de combien elle semble vulnérable. As-tu pensé que j’étais déçue de toi ?

\- Eh bien, ouais ?

\- Je n’ai—

Son téléphone sonne à cause de l’alerte d’un nouveau texto, lui rappelant la raison pour laquelle il avait éteint son téléphone en premier lieu et il couine, interrompant quelque chose qui semblait comme le début d’une quelconque sorte d’excuse — plus rare que de la poussière de fée lorsque cela vient de Lydia. Il peste contre le timing, mais, suffisamment sûr de lui, lorsqu’il éloigne le téléphone de son oreille, il voit un numéro inconnu et les mots _Je me suis bien amusé cette nuit._

\- Quoi ? vient la voix étouffée de Lydia. Que s’est-il passé ?

Il soulève le téléphone de nouveau à son oreille d’une main tremblante.

\- Je— J’ai peut-être glissé mon numéro à Derek ?

Même si « glissé » implique quelque sorte de niveau de furtivité ou de discrétion qu’il n’a pas vraiment atteint non plus.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionnée, dit Lydia après un temps. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu montres une telle initiative.

\- Eh, je peux initier ! Je vais tout initier avec lui ! grimace-t-il dès qu’il l’énonce et le silence de Lydia ne semble plus impressionné. Ne. Dis. _Rien_. J’ai eu une longue journée.

Heureusement, elle obéit vraiment.

\- Bon ?

\- Bon quoi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça dit !

\- Ca dit « Je me suis bien amusé cette nuit », récite-t-il de mémoire.

\- Est-ce tout ?

\- Ouais.

Elle pousse un autre soupir et jure dans sa langue natale.

\- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s’est passé entre vous deux et quand tu le revois la prochaine fois. Vous avez tous les deux clairement besoin de toute l’aide que vous pouvez avoir.

Stiles s’offense de cela mais Lydia refuse d’entendre ses protestations.

*

Le matin arrive nuageux et lourd, et Stiles espère que ce n’est pas un signe du jour à venir.

Heureusement, le soleil commence à percer à travers les nuages après déjeuner et pendant que Stiles attend que Derek arrive, il a réussi à passer au travers.

Il a été debout jusque tard, écoutant — et rejetant beaucoup — les conseils de Lydia, à savoir son encouragement à répondre au texto de Derek en lui disant combien il a été beau. (« C’est un loup-garou Alpha Stiles. Savoir que tu le trouves physiquement et esthétiquement plaisant va faire des miracles. Je peux garantir qu’il l’a déjà senti sur toi. ») Au lieu de cela, il s’est fixé sur un simple _Moi aussi. A demain :)._ Il a regretté immédiatement l’émoticône souriant, mais il en a reçu un en retour lorsque Derek a dit qu’il avait hâte et lui a souhaité bonne nuit, donc il ne s’est pas attardé sur cela trop longtemps.

Derek arrive dans la même voiture qu’il conduisait la nuit précédente, élégante et d’un noir brillant, ressemblant tellement à sa forme d’Alpha. Il braque pour faire une halte devant lui et l’estomac de Stiles se retourne avec une boule de nerfs comme avant de monter dans une montagne russe, sachant qu’il ne pourra pas descendre avant que ce ne soit terminé.

Stiles ouvre la porte du côté passager avant que Derek ne puisse sortir et sa suite de sécurité qui attendait se dépêche de monter dans les quatre SUV alignés qui vont les accompagner.

\- Bon après-midi, Votre Altesse Royale, le salue Derek et Stiles prend une profonde respiration.

Et voilà une des étapes des instructions de Lydia qu’il avait jugée acceptable.

\- Stiles. »

Derek cligne des yeux, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qu’il doit faire avec une telle réponse.

« Tu peux m’appeler Stiles, élabore-t-il et il entrevoit les dents de devant trop longues de Derek avant de réussir à réprimer son sourire et de se retourner.

Il se sent comme s’il avait gagné quelque chose.

\- Stiles, murmure Derek, comme s’il testait la sensation des lettres dans sa bouche, avant de bouger pour partir en voiture.

\- Attends. Ils vont être complètement vexés si tu n’en laisses pas deux d’entre eux devant, dit Stiles, indiquant de son pouce les SUV au-delà de son épaule. Je ne pense pas qu’avoir quatre d’entre eux est vraiment nécessaire, mais que vas-tu faire ?

\- Ta sécurité est importante, lui dit Derek, les traces de satisfaction qui avaient traîné autour de sa bouche parties au loin.

\- Pouah, je croirais juste entendre mon père, grogne Stiles, attachant sa ceinture.

\- Ce n’est pas une si mauvaise chose.

\- Lèche-cul, marmonne-t-il et Derek sourit.

La majeure partie du voyage est familière, il est donc difficile de garder ses yeux sur le paysage avec Derek si proche. C’est la première fois que Stiles le voit dans ses vêtements décontractés — jean noir et un Henley à manches courtes d’un violet sombre qui rendent Stiles extrêmement envieux de cela vu la manière dont cela moule chaque centimètre de lui — mais il pense qu’il réussit plutôt bien à limiter ses coups d’œil. Sauf que Derek commence à montrer un tout petit sourire narquois qui devient de plus en plus grand comme il regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- T’aimes ce que tu vois ? demande-t-il avec une intonation provocante et Stiles tousse — même s’il est content qu’un Derek conduisant signifie qu’il ne peut pas avoir une bonne vue sur ses joues enflammées. Il ne veut pas savoir si Derek a utilisé son battement de cœur ou n’importe quelle odeur qui émane de lui pour en venir à cette conclusion, mais maintenant qu’il sait que Derek est conscient de cela, il ne peut empêcher ses pensées de partir complètement dans le fantasme, plein de biceps, de cheveux sombres et de peau dorée. Il remue sur son siège.

Les mains de Derek se resserrent sur le volant, ses narines se dilatant et ses sourcils se rident lorsqu’il les fronce en direction du pare-brise.

Stiles avale difficilement, conscient de Lydia lui disant que Derek avait probablement déjà senti son intérêt, et éclaircit son esprit en jurant contre lui-même. Le problème est qu’il ne peut pas dire si la réaction de Derek est positive ou si cela signifie que son odeur est répugnante, et s’il continue avec une autre instruction de Lydia plus tard, ce n’est pas vraiment une erreur qu’il peut se permettre.

\- Est-ce que je sens bon pour toi ?

Il est étonné de sa propre audace.

Derek sursaute, les yeux grand ouverts, et Stiles est surpris qu’il n’ait pas écrasé la pédale de frein. C’est la première fois que Stiles le voit baisser sa garde.

\- Oui, répond-il finalement après quelques profondes respirations, et Stiles peut contempler à sa faim le bout rose de la seule oreille qu’il peut voir.

\- Genre, vraiment bon ?

\- Oui, Stiles. Vraiment bon.

\- Bon à savoir.

Derek jette rapidement un coup d’œil suspicieux dans sa direction.

\- Yeux sur la route, réprimande Stiles, pressé de changer de sujet avant que Derek ne puisse lui poser une quelconque question. Ma sécurité est importante.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si désinvolte, murmure Derek.

Stiles ouvre sa bouche — pour être léger à nouveau — mais se souvient ensuite d’à qui il est en train de parler et où il est en train d’aller.

Derek est absolument justifié dans son inquiétude après tout ce qu’il a perdu.

\- Désolé, bredouille-t-il, regardant par la fenêtre.

Derek reste silencieux pendant un moment, tendu, mais finit par se détendre et s’étend pour presser légèrement les mains de Stiles. Il replace sa main sur le volant après quelques secondes, mais sa chaleur reste.

Stiles savait que Derek aurait déjà deviné qu’il était au courant de son passé, mais cette petite excuse l’a seulement confirmé. Cela le fait regretter d’avoir entendu le passé Derek compilé en un dossier en papier kraft impersonnel, comme s’il était un intrus, et il ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

L’humeur sombre colore le reste de la route, et même si Stiles ne jugerait pas cela comme étouffant, il regrette toujours qu’ils n’aient pas pu revenir aux taquineries inoffensives de la première moitié.

Au moment où ils sortent de la ville de Beacon Hills, il se remémore son voyage de deux jours auparavant, le déclencheur pour Derek arrivant au palais avec ses deux cerfs en offrande.

\- C’est ici que je t’ai entendu en premier, dit Derek, sur le même train de pensée.

Stiles regarde par la fenêtre la petite rue inoffensive du village. Cela a été si ordinaire pour lui, mais pour Derek cela a été le moment où son monde a été bouleversé.

\- A quel point as-tu été choqué lorsque tu as vu que c’était moi ? Savais-tu au moins qui j’étais ?

\- Bien sûr que je le savais ! dit Derek avec le genre de voix qu’il utilise pour demander _Pour qui tu me prends ?_.

\- Qu’as-tu fait ?

\- Je suis juste monté dans ma voiture et suis parti.

\- Cela a sûrement été la décision la plus sage.

Derek rit et Stiles sait qu’ils sont tous les deux en train d’imaginer les nombreuses façons désastreuses dont cela aurait pu se passer s’il avait essayé de s’approcher.

Ils quittent la ville derrière eux et un kilomètre ou deux après, les voitures devant eux quittent la route, mais ils doivent attendre que les journalistes s’enlèvent du chemin. Stiles est habitué à les ignorer mais il a peur que cela ne dérange Derek. Lorsqu’il jette un coup d’œil vers lui, il ne montre aucun signe de mécontentement.

\- Notre territoire commence ici, l’informe Derek, fier, lorsqu’ils dépassent les caméras.

Stiles veut se mettre à l’aise, mettre ses mains derrière la tête et le taquiner avec le fait que le pays tout entier est son territoire, mais il sait combien ce moment est important pour lui. Il ne veut pas sembler dénigrant, surtout quand Derek a toutes les raisons d’être fier de ses terres.

Au lieu de cela, il regarde les arbres passer de chaque côté de la route boueuse et s’émerveille de combien c’est un endroit parfait pour une meute de loups-garous. Il se retrouve à sourire en imaginant Derek grandir ici, un loup bondissant à travers les arbres en chassant les papillons.

\- N’as-tu jamais été un petit bébé loup-garou ? demande-t-il, les mots sortant de sa bouche avant de pouvoir réaliser combien la réponse est évidente et combien il semble ridicule.

 Derek confirme ses pensées avec un coup d’œil d’un sourcil levé.

\- C’est juste que, ta transformation d’Alpha est tellement grande. Je n’avais jamais vraiment pensé au fait qu’elle grandissait juste comme ton— dit-il en faisant des gestes vers le haut et le bas de Derek assis à côté de lui. —côté humain l’a fait.

\- Oui, j’ai été un petit bébé loup-garou, répond-il en levant ses yeux exaspérés au ciel, mais il ne peut cacher son amusement.

\- S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as des photos.

\- O— Non. Je ne crois pas.

Il n’est pas assez rapide pour cacher l’erreur et Stiles réprime un sourire espiègle.

\- Oui oui. » Il reste silencieux quelques secondes pour faire croire à Derek qu’il a gagné, puis dit : « Je demanderai à Cora.

\- Non, tu ne demanderas pas.

\- Essaie de m’arrêter.

L’air entre eux s’est considérablement allégé avant que les arbres ne s’ouvrent et que Stiles ne repère la maison dans une clairière. Il n’essaie même pas de contenir une exclamation d’émerveillement lorsqu’il remarque les trois étages complétés par une véranda et une balancelle.

Quand ils sortent de la voiture, Derek montre où les SUV devraient ses garer et la sécurité se déploient autour du bâtiment.

Pendant un moment, Stiles s’attend à cligner des yeux et avoir une vision de cette nuit. Des corps, du sang et des ténèbres. Il se secoue. Il ne va pas laisser le fait qu’il le sache ternir ses impressions à propos de l’endroit.

Derek fixe la maison du regard, l’amusement pétillant dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils essaient de prétendre qu’ils n’ont pas couru partout comme des poulets sans tête pour avoir la maison correcte pour ton arrivée. » Il se tourne vers Stiles et fait un signe de tête en direction de la porte d’entrée. « Allez. »

Stiles est soudainement heureux d’avoir déjà rencontré la meute de Derek. Il ne peut imaginer la nausée qu’il aurait ressentie là maintenant s’il n’avait pas su à quoi s’attendre. La nervosité est toujours présente, mais il y a aussi de l’excitation. De l’enthousiasme.

Lorsqu’ils entrent, la meute les accueille, Cora donnant un coup de poing dans le bras de Derek dont Stiles est content qu’il ne s’agisse pas de son corps qui le reçoive.

Erica se tient avec la main sur son ventre et Stiles lui sourit joyeusement. Elle peut avoir caressé sa joue avec ses griffes la nuit précédente au lieu de l’avoir menacé verbalement, cela n’a servi qu’à consolider sa position de favorite pour lui. Pas qu’il le dirait à haute voix. Quelque chose lui dit que Derek ne serait pas très ravi de l’entendre, même s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie.

« Je vais te faire faire le tour, annonce Derek, éloignant sa meute d’un signe de main.

Son expression s’aigrit lorsqu’ils insistent tous pour les joindre, traînant Stiles sur le sol pendant que leur Alpha les suit.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent au moment de monter la première volée d’escaliers, Derek stoppe leur chemin après avoir laissé Stiles passer en premier, et ils les laissent à contrecœur monter seuls.

\- Oh, Cora ? s’arrête Stiles lorsqu’il est presque en haut.

La femme en question se tient droite immédiatement, méfiante.

\- Non, grogne Derek, attrapant l’arrière du cou de Stiles de sa main et le portant presque en haut des marches.

\- Si tu pouvais déterrer quelques photos de—. » La main bouge pour couvrir sa bouche et Stiles renifle et glousse, essayant de l’enlever. « Bébé Dere— ! réussit-il à dire en évitant la paume de Derek. C’est suffisant.

\- Je suis sur le coup ! crie Cora après eux et Derek grogne vraiment cette fois-ci, de défaite et de frustration, enlevant sa main.

\- Si tu en trouves quelques unes en loup, ce serait génial ! appelle Stiles, penché au-dessus de la rampe, avant de rejoindre un Derek au regard noir à la première porte du couloir de l’étage.

\- Tu vas voir quand je vais demander des photos de toi à ton père.

\- J’étais adorable, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules et Derek réprime un rire.

La première chambre est celle de Boyd et Erica et Stiles ne jette qu’un coup d’œil rapide à l’intérieur pour voir les murs bleu ciel pendant qu’ils avancent.

Celle opposée est la chambre d’enfant et Derek ne peut contenir sa fierté lorsqu’il montre l’intérieur à Stiles.

Les murs sont jaune beurre, allant bien de paire avec les larges fenêtres pour illuminer la pièce et la rendre accueillante. Un mobile d’éléphants colorés différemment pend déjà au-dessus du berceau au milieu de la pièce, un ours en peluche étonnamment doux attaché à un petit carré de couverture reposant à l’intérieur.

\- C’est génial, lui dit Stiles pendant qu’il laisse traîner ses doigts sur une veilleuse en forme de croissant de lune avec des étoiles découpées, restant sur une commode.

Derek laisse retomber la tension qui avait commencé à prendre place dans ses épaules, comme s’il avait attendu l’approbation de Stiles, et il rayonne face à lui.

\- Ouais », murmure-t-il, parlant déjà comme si un bébé était endormi dans le couffin.

Après la chambre d’enfant se tient une salle de bain.

« Et ça », dit Derek, ouvrant la porte suivante. « C’est ma chambre. »

C’est comme s’il avait hésité une demi-seconde sur le fait qu’il devait plutôt dire « notre » et, par conséquent, lorsque Stiles regarde à l’intérieur, ce n’est pas vraiment la palette de couleurs café et crème ou la large fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de derrière qui attire son regard, mais le lit king size.

La seule chose à laquelle il puisse alors penser est la Revendication, mais pas la partie morsure de l’équation. Son père a déjà été extrêmement clair sur le fait qu’il n’y aurait pas de sexe — dont il serait au courant — avant que Stiles n’ait dix-huit ans, mais il sait que Derek ne considérera pas la Revendication comme complète jusqu’à leur première fois ensemble. Cela dit, il se souvient ensuite que cela ait censé avoir lieu à l’extérieur sous la Lune, tout comme la morsure, et, même si ce n’est pas ordinaire de nos jours, il est habituel qu’il y ait aussi une vieille tradition que cela soit public. Il ne peut imaginer que Derek inviterait des étrangers à une telle chose mais, et s’il s’attend à ce que sa meute soit présente ? Que vont penser les gens en voyant son corps blafard, maigrichon et dégingandé à côté de Derek avec son corps d’un ancien dieu grec ? Que va penser _Derek_  ?

Il est conscient assez lointainement de quelque chose le tirant hors de la chambre et fermant la porte, de mains sur ses joues, des murs lumineux de la chambre d’enfant. Ce sont des yeux rouges qui le ramènent dans le présent et la même demande de respirer que celle qu’il a déjà entendue une fois auparavant.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? demande Derek. Stiles, bébé, j’ai besoin que tu me le dises comme ça je ne le ferai plus.

C’est la tendresse qui le sort réellement de là. Il se tourne et respire profondément, pas sûr de s’il doit rire ou pleurer du fait que Derek pense que l’émotivité de Stiles est de sa faute.

\- Ce n’est rien, essaie-t-il, mais Derek ne le laisse pas passer.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive à cause de moi. S’il y a quelque chose de mal—

\- Tu n’as rien fait de mal. C’est seulement moi.

Il essaie de ne pas laisser sa voix se casser, mais il n’est pas certain de si c’est une réussite.

\- Toi ?

Stiles ne sait même plus. Toutes ses insécurités l’ont jugulé pendant Lydia, toujours Lydia, mais maintenant il sait que toutes ses suppositions sur ce qu’elle ressentait envers lui étaient simplement un rêve. Il n’a plus aucune base pour ses inquiétudes d’infériorité. Mais elles ne vont pas juste s’en aller.

\- Et si— Et si je ne suis pas assez bien ?

Il déteste combien sa voix sonne faible.

\- Pour quoi ?

Stiles jette un coup d’œil aux yeux de Derek et au loin à nouveau, incapable de répondre, mais ce seul regard semble dire à Derek tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi de comprendre parce que tu n’as pas les mêmes instincts, mais je vais essayer de t’expliquer. » Derek s’approche doucement de lui, le tenant gentiment par les épaules de ses mains pour l’empêcher de se tourner à nouveau. « Pendant des années, j’ai su qu’il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Quelqu’un. Et c’est comme si j’attendais seulement pour les rencontrer au prochain tournant, au prochain tournant, au prochain. C’est comme ça que j’ai vécu pendant des années. Et dès que j’ai entendu ton cœur battre dans ma tête et que j’ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j’ai su que c’était pour toi que j’avais attendu. Et ce n’est même pas que l’on se correspond ou que l’on rentre dans une case. C’est comme si tu te tissais en moi. Ou comme si tu avais toujours été là et que j’avais seulement été capable de lui donner un nom. Je ne peux pas— Je ne peux pas mesurer combien je suis chanceux d’avoir attendu ma vie entière pour te rencontrer. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi personne n’est ici pour me provoquer en duel pour toi. J’aurais combattu n’importe qui. J’aurais combattu jusqu’à ce que mes griffes soient ruinées et que je respire du sang. Et que Dieu aide quiconque essaie un jour de te blesser. Donc tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis qu’il est impossible que tu me déçoives un jour. »

La paume forte de Derek prend sa joue en coupe, balayant une larme qui avait réussi à s’échapper. Il essaie de se tourner, embarrassé, mais Derek l’en empêche.

« Ressens-tu quelque chose ? » murmure Derek, la voix soudainement fragile après un si fervent discours.

Stiles déglutit, réfléchissant fortement aux deux derniers jours : l’éclat de désir après avoir vu Derek la première fois, la colère étouffante après avoir appris ce qui lui était arrivé, le choc d’allégresse après avoir vu Derek sourire lorsqu’il a mangé la venaison. Même s’il n’a pas le même profond lot d’instincts que Derek, il ne peut nier qu’il ressent quelque chose ici lorsqu’il pense à lui.

Il acquiesce.

Le sourire que lui renvoie Derek est encore plus lumineux qu’il ne s’en souvient, s’atténuant légèrement quand il essaie de le contrôler, mais il ne peut le réprimer plus longtemps. Il commence à s’approcher, tellement lentement que Stiles se sent comme une biche que Derek ne veut pas surprendre, lui donnant beaucoup de temps pour s’éloigner.

Stiles ferme les yeux et attends, son corps entier sursautant au premier contact des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, le retour de l’égratignure par sa barbe de trois jours. Ses lèves sont encore plus douces que ce que le baiser sur sa joue l’avait laissé imaginer, et il agrippe les épaules de Derek pour l’amener plus près. Elles sont enroulées de tension sous ses doigts, comme si cela lui coûtait tout pour se retenir, et quand ils se séparent finalement, Stiles est sûr de voir un éclat de rouge dans les yeux de Derek.

En dépit des confessions faites légèrement plus tôt, tout semble encore plus fragile, comme une nouvelle peau rose encore tendre. La voix douce, pleine d’espoir de Derek — quand il réussit à la retrouver — montre qu’il le ressent également.

« D’accord. Nous pouvons terminer le tour une autre fois. » Il passe la pulpe de son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, s’égarant un moment jusqu’à ce qu’une petite secousse de sa tête le sorte de quelque nouvelle transe dans laquelle il était tombé. « Peut-être pouvons-nous nous faire une balade avant le dîner ?

Stiles mord sa lèvre pour se retenir de rire face à la soudaine incapacité de Derek à se concentrer, un flou prenant place dans sa propre poitrine quand il réalise que peut-être tout ce qu’a dit Derek était vraiment vrai.

\- Ca me tente. »

Hors de la chambre d’enfant, c’est comme si les pieds de Derek étaient eux-mêmes collés au sol et qu’il avait du mal à les séparer de lui. Stiles donne un petit coup de coude dans son épaule et Derek grimace mais réussit à marcher à grands pas dans le couloir, le dos raide.

Dans l’intimité de la salle de bain, Stiles presse ses deux paumes à plat contre la porcelaine blanche du lavabo et fixe son reflet du regard. Ses lèvres picotent encore à cause du premier baiser et il est toujours consumé par l’intensité du regard de Derek, la sincérité de ses mots. Il ne sait même pas comment commencer à les digérer, comment comprendre des émotions si puissantes qui le concernent. Il essaie de mettre tout cela de côté, sachant qu’il n’a pas le temps de s’y retrouver pour l’instant.

Au lieu de cela, il va observer le bon côté de cette situation humiliante parce que, au moins, cela lui donne l’opportunité de mettre à exécution la deuxième étape des instructions de Lydia.

Après une dernière respiration stabilisante, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors ?? Ca vous a plu ?  
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à samedi normalement ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Voici le chapitre 6, avec beaucoup de retard, je suis désolée. Vous avez droit aux deux chapitres du coup ^^  
> Merci, comme toujours, à ceux qui lisent (et plus encore).  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Note de début de chapitre de l'auteure:  
> I made a photoset the other day~ (feat. Bébé Loup Derek !)  
> Il est posté sur mon tumblr (http://kaistrex.tumblr.com/post/149851721499/a-princely-claim-by-kaistrex-in-a-world-where) avec un lien vers la fic si vous voulez la partager !

Avoir l’odeur de Stiles s’imprégner dans le lieu où l’essence même de sa meute — depuis des générations — a pénétré chaque fissure, chaque poutre de bois, a transformé Derek en flaque de caramel.

Stiles est déjà retourné au palais, refusant d’autoriser Derek à faire deux fois de plus le trajet, mais il continue à sentir des effluves de pin et quelque chose de similaire à de la terre humide après la pluie, et par-dessus tout cela, une trace de sommeil, comme s’il y avait un diffuseur caché quelque part dans la pièce. Il ne peut s’empêcher de chasser leurs vrilles se déplaçant grâce aux courants d’air. Cela se mélange si bien avec les autres odeurs de maison, de meute et de sécurité, quelque chose qui a manqué, qui les relie maintenant toutes, ensemble.

Même sa meute semble apprécier la note supplémentaire dans l’air, paressant d’un air endormi dans le salon. Cela soulage d’avoir leur Alpha exultant d’un tel contentement, les aide à s’adoucir, particulièrement Erica qui devient plus irritable au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse s’étend après la date prévue de l’accouchement.

Derek aurait été plus que ravi de se rouler en boule sur sa place sur le canapé, de plonger sa tête dans le coussin contre lequel Stiles s’est appuyé, mais Cora lui donne un coup de coude dans l’estomac.

« Allez. Va au lit. Tu as besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil sur un vrai matelas après les quelques nuits que tu viens de passer. Prends le coussin avec toi. »

Derek sait qu’il n’a pas vraiment été subtil vu la façon dont laquelle il agrippait l’oreiller contre son estomac, le serrant de temps en temps pour avoir un nouvel éclat de _Stiles_ , mais cela reste toujours un peu embarrassant. Il est l’Alpha. Il devrait avoir le contrôle sur toutes ces choses.

Ce n’est pas comme si cela sentait plus fort que quand Stiles était vraiment là, mais parce qu’il est parti, il n’a pas besoin de cacher qu’il la boit comme un chameau engloutit de l’eau.

Il se lève tout de même pour aller au lit sans protester, le coussin restant sous son bras pendant qu’il se brosse les dents et lorsqu’il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, il est prêt à tomber.

C’a été une si longue semaine. Tout d’abord, il a été anxieux d’avoir seulement quelques jours avant de devoir effectuer la morsure de Revendication, mais maintenant il voit cela davantage comme une bénédiction. Il ne peut imaginer le stress s’il avait dû attendre quasiment un mois entier. Il peut dès à présent sentir ses crocs le démanger sous ses gencives et il y a encore deux jours restant. Il les laisse s’allonger, espérant un sursis, mais cela ne fait qu’augmenter son besoin, son instinct, d’épingler Stiles sous lui avec eux.

Mais il prend ensuite une respiration de l’air de sa chambre et il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de luire de vie. L’odeur de Stiles est si forte en dépit du fait qu’il n’a quasiment dépassé la porte pendant plus de cinq secondes, qu’il s’est stupéfié pendant un moment, toutes ses fonctions s’interrompant sauf pour ses profondes inhalations.

La seule explication à laquelle Derek peut penser est que de fermer la porte a dû la bloquer à l’intérieur. Pas qu’il se plaigne. Plus que cela, il regrette à vrai dire de ne pas être monté à l’étage plus tôt.

Il ferme rapidement la porte à nouveau, avide de faire durer l’odeur aussi longtemps que possible, et il respire aussi profondément qu’il le peut, ses yeux papillonnant sous sa densité, ses membres tremblant sur le point de devenir complètement mous.

Il trébuche sur les deux pas menant à son lit et s’écroule sur le dos mais grogne sous le choc. Au moment même où sa tête percute l’oreiller, un nuage de l’odeur de Stiles l’entoure comme si quelqu’un avait vaporisé une giclée fraîche de parfum au-dessus de sa tête.

Ses mains tremblent en atteignant le dessous de l’oreiller et lorsqu’il retire un tee-shirt feutré bleu marine et plié, tout ce qu’il peut faire pendant quelques secondes est le fixer du regard.

Il n’y aucun doute sur le fait qu’il appartienne à Stiles, tellement trempé de son odeur qu’il est possible qu’il ne l’ait jamais lavé. Ce sommeil sous-jacent qu’il a transporté tous les jours est fort et il réalise qu’il doit s’agir du tee-shirt dans lequel il a dormi la nuit précédente. Il devait sûrement le porter sous cette chemise à col boutonné qu’il portait dans le seul but de le laisser en partant. Les odeurs de pin et de terre sont mordantes et s’il se concentre vraiment, il sent— _putain_ , il sent comme s’il s’était branlé pendant qu’il le portait. Derek gémit dans l’arrière de sa gorge, incapable de ré-enfouir cet élément dans le cocktail d’odeurs maintenant qu’il l’a tirée du lot.

Toute pensée cohérente le quitte après cela. Le tee-shirt entoure sa figure comme une serviette chaude au spa et peu de temps le sépare du moment où il frémit sur le matelas comme un chat dans un bain de soleil.

Enveloppé par l’odeur de son compagnon avec son cœur battant dans sa tête, c’est comme s’il était vraiment présent. Cela se termine comme étant la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu’il n’a jamais eue.

Ses rêves se brouillent au réveil, mais il réussit à en garder une bribe : une matinée reposante où ils sont tous les deux plus vieux et Stiles est à cheval sur les hanches de Derek, les draps au niveau de sa taille. Sa bouche est ouverte en un rire que Derek ne peut plus entendre et même s’il ne peut s’imaginer exactement le visage de Stiles dans cette façon insaisissable de se souvenir des rêves, il sait que ses yeux pétillaient.

C’est un futur dont il se languit désespérément.

*

Le matin, la meute le fixe avec confusion — sauf Isaac qui continue à beurrer son pain grillé sans se poser de questions — mais le téléphone de Derek qui sonne le sauve de devoir expliquer pourquoi il sent comme si Stiles s’était faufilé par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour passer la nuit.

C’est Stiles qui lui apprend qu’il a discuté avec son père du problème des gens protestant contre le manque de choix « inhumain » que Derek lui a imposé — ce qui n’est pas une coïncidence dans le choix du mot. Derek n’est que vaguement conscient de cet argument, ayant choisi d’ignorer tout ce qui serait en relation avec les médias après ce premier jour avec la télévision, et ce n’est qu’une raison parmi tant d’autres. Aucun de ces gens ne s’est senti concerné quand Stiles a été impliqué dans un mariage arrangé toute sa vie, mais dès qu’un loup-garou l’est, c’est une disgrâce. Parfois, il désespère vraiment.

Stiles dit qu’une réservation peut être faite pour cette nuit dans un restaurant chic de la capitale dont Derek ne peut prononcer le nom pour montrer qu’il n’est pas réticent à la situation.

(« Comme un rendez-vous ?

\- Ouais. Tu sais, un rituel humain de cour.

\- Les loups-garous font toujours des rendez-vous, dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.)

Le penser comme un rendez-vous est tout ce qui le rend impatient d’y aller — en dehors de passer du temps avec Stiles, bien sûr. Il n’aime pas tellement se mettre en valeur pour le public, mais Stiles s’est plié à tout ce qu’il voulait. Il doit se rappeler la position de Stiles dans la société et faire de même.

Mais une fois qu’il s’est résolu à cette décision, il est rempli d’appréhension. Ils continuent d’avoir toutes ces petites incompréhensions et une caméra suffit pour immortaliser un dérapage. Et même si tout se passe correctement, un photographe parfaitement réglé peut saisir une situation qui n’a même pas eu lieu. Si Stiles, ne serait-ce que, fronce les sourcils face au menu, cela sera dépeint comme du mécontentement à être ici, ou va faire apparaître des spéculations sur quelque argument non-existant.

Et s’il avait une autre crise de panique ?

Lorsque Stiles monte dans sa voiture cet après-midi, le goût piquant de la nervosité l’entourant comme un nuage montre à Derek qu’il a eu des pensées similaires. Ils partagent un sourire, lèvres closes, mais avant que Derek n’ait pu s’éloigner, il atteint l’arrière de son siège et récupère le sac qu’il avait entreposé là, le déposant sur les genoux de Stiles. Il espère que cela va alléger l’atmosphère et ne va pas l’empirer.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Stiles, le dépliant déjà pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur.

\- Je te retourne juste la faveur, répond Derek, presque trop effrayé pour le regarder, mais il doit voir sa première réaction pour être sûr qu’il a fait la bonne chose.

Ses muscles tendus deviennent mous quand Stiles se met à rire, baisse sa garde et embarrassé en sortant le tee-shirt gris — un de ceux dans lesquels Derek a dormi.

\- Donc tu as aimé alors ? demande Stiles.

La nervosité qui le tourmentait disparait, balayée au lieu de cela par un torrent de soulagement. Derek est déconcerté pendant un moment par le fait que Stiles se soit inquiété à propos du tee-shirt, non pas de la perspective de leur soirée. Cela lui fait se demander ce qu’il a pu mal comprendre d’autre.

\- Ouais. Il n’admettra jamais qu’il s’est réveillé avec la tête à l’intérieur de la chemise. Je l’aurais laissé sous ton oreiller si j’avais pensé avoir une quelconque chance d’y aller.

Stiles rit à nouveau, le type de rire léger qui montre qu’un poids s’est envolé.

\- Lydia est celle qui—. » Le cœur de Derek arrête de battre dans sa poitrine et il ne peut même pas deviner l’expression que Stiles doit lire sur son visage. « N’ai pas l’air si dévasté, dit le Prince, essayant de le taquiner mais ne réussissant pas vraiment. Il n’y a jamais rien eu entre nous. » Il se tourne pour regarder par la fenêtre, sa voix devenant plus calme, Derek devant tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. « Il s’avère que les femmes ne sont pas vraiment à mon goût. »

Derek ne répond pas, démarre seulement l’engin et déboîte derrière la moitié de leur suite comme le jour précédent.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quel est son problème. Il n’y avait pas de mensonge dans le battement de cœur de Stiles, dans aucune de ses phrases et, vraiment, il devrait considérer cela comme un indice que la Princesse leur donne sa bénédiction si elle donne des conseils à Stiles pour le courtiser en retour. Il suppose qu’il ne s’agit que de l’ombre du fait qu’il la considère comme la chérie de Stiles qui persiste et obscurcit son jugement.

Il profite du court voyage pour atteindre le restaurant pour calmer ses idées et ne plus y penser par la suite. Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à la maison. La soirée est trop importante pour être ruinée par des atrocités inutiles.

Le téléphone de Derek sonne à mi-chemin et ses premiers mots depuis qu’ils ont quitté le palais ont pour but de demander à Stiles de regarder de qu’il il s’agit.

« Isaac, dit Stiles, répondant avant que Derek n’ait besoin de demander. C’est Stiles.

\- Est-ce que Derek est là ?

Derek peut facilement l’entendre à travers le haut-parleur.

\- Ouais, il conduit.

\- Erica a commencé le travail.

Le pied de Derek s’écrase sur la pédale de frein. Leur suite fait crisser les pneus en s’arrêtant derrière eux pendant que les deux voitures les précédant continuent.

Il fixe Stiles de ses yeux grand ouverts, écoutant Isaac les informer qu’ils sont sur le chemin de l’hôpital avant de raccrocher, et le silence résonne dans les oreilles de Derek. Il ne peut plus penser.

\- Bon ? demande Stiles. Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Allons-y !

Derek est toujours paralysé en exécutant un virage en U et le couple de gardes qui étaient sortis de leur voiture pour voir quel était le problème poussent un cri et courent pour retourner à l’intérieur.

\- Euh, je devrais probablement les laisser savoir que tu n’es pas en train de me kidnapper, dit Stiles, faisant défiler l’écran sur son propre téléphone.

Pendant que Stiles informe leur suite du changement de plan, le cerveau de Derek commence à se remettre en route.

Sa première pensée est de pester contre son timing. Parmi tous les moments où cela aurait pu avoir lieu, il a fallu que ce soit au moment où ils sont à des kilomètres de la ville. Il est l’Alpha d’Erica. Il doit être là.

\- Hé, » dit Stiles, posant une main sur une de ses épaules. La ligne tendue dans laquelle ils les tenaient fond en même temps qu’il s’enfonce dans son siège et prend une profonde respiration, se permettant se tremper dans l’odeur de Stiles là où il devrait normalement faire preuve de contrôle. « Tu seras dans les temps. Les femmes n’accouchent pas avant genre, des heures.

Derek ne peut s’empêcher de fendre un sourire face à combien il semble horrifié à la perspective.

Le trajet s’étend et le soleil se couche, les ombres s’allongent.

Il a presque cru que ce jour n’arriverait jamais, qu’Erica resterait toujours enceinte. Ca fait comme une éternité. Mais maintenant le jour est là et demain, la meute s’agrandira d’une autre personne — de deux autres personnes, se corrige-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil vers Stiles — mais plutôt que de blêmir à l’idée de nouvelles responsabilités, il est fier du renforcement de sa meute. Un Alpha uni, des betas tous unis et l’accueil d’une nouvelle génération. C’est plus que tout ce qu’il n’a jamais osé espérer.

Il est à peine passé vingt heures lorsqu’ils atteignent l’hôpital, et pendant qu’il suive les panneaux indiquant l’aile dédiée aux loups-garous avec leur suite de sécurité mécontente, Stiles fait tourner plus d’une tête.

Dès qu’ils sont dans le service de maternité — après que Stiles lui ait ordonné de frotter cette mousse désinfectante sur ses mains — Derek repère Cora et Isaac sur des chaises en plastique dur contre le mur du couloir, qui se lèvent d’un bond pour le saluer, et Stiles se dirige à grands pas vers le bureau de réception, ses gardes se dépêchant de parcourir la zone.

Pendant que les narines de Cora se dilatent et qu’elle se plaint à propos du fait qu’une seule personne à la fois n’est autorisée à être avec Erica dans la salle, l’attention de Derek est détournée par Stiles demandant à ce qu’Erica soit déplacée dans une chambre privée. Bon, il ne demande pas. Il parle seulement comme si c’était déjà en marche et Derek observe la pauvre infirmière essayer de réfléchir pour réaliser que le Prince Héritier de son pays se tient devant elle, appuyé d’un coude sur le comptoir comme si c’était quelque chose d’habituel.

 Alors que l’infirmière se dépêche de faire comme il dit, une autre meute, une située du côté sud de la ville dans un territoire plus petit, part juste et leur Alpha s’arrête lorsqu’il remarque Derek. Ses yeux font un mouvement rapide vers Stiles, puis se posent à nouveau sur Derek, puis il acquiesce une fois en signe de reconnaissance et d’approbation.

Derek lui retourne, et au moment où ils partent, l’idée commence à apparaître que ce n’est plus seulement Stiles qui a des responsabilités uniquement pour lui-même. Plus maintenant. Avec quelques groupes protestant toujours contre les loups-garous, sa position à côté de leur futur Chef d’Etat va le placer sous les projecteurs, mais va aussi lui permettre peut-être de faire le bien.

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça, dit-il à Stiles quand Erica est déplacée.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

\- Je peux bien servir à quelque chose.

En dépit de sa réussite extérieure pour sembler nonchalant, ce suintement d’insécurité que Derek a mal compris jusqu’à présent, fait une apparition. Faiblement, mais tout de même présent.

Il prend sa main pendant qu’il se tourne pour s’éloigner et veille à le regarder dans les yeux en lui parler afin de le convaincre de sa sincérité.

\- Merci.

Stiles hausse de nouveau les épaules, mais la nuance aigre se transforme en satisfaction-barbe-à-papa et, même s’il ne sourit pas, Derek peut le voir dans ses yeux au moment où il détourne les siens vers ses pieds.

Dans la chambre privée qui a des gardes stationnés à l’extérieur, Derek salue Erica d’un baiser sur le front. Il s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’elle fasse briller ses yeux et qu’elle grogne, mais elle est calée dans son lit avec un sourire, même si elle semble un peu pâle.

\- Vous n’auriez pas du faire tout le chemin à l’envers ! les réprimande-t-elle, mais Derek sait qu’elle en est heureuse.

Stiles reste à dans l’embrasure de la porte, semblant incertain, mais Derek prend une des chaises qui leur ont été fournies et lui fait un geste pour l’inviter à s’asseoir, en plaçant une autre à côté pour lui-même.

L’attente est longue.

Isaac emprunte Stiles pour rapporter de la nourriture lorsque l’estomac de ce dernier gronde suffisamment fort pour que lui-même l’entende. Derek est embarrassé d’avoir oublié ce point — ils étaient en chemin pour aller dîner — mais Stiles ne montre aucun signe de ressentiment lorsqu’il revient, tenant un sandwich au fromage et tomates, emballé pour Derek.

Stiles somnole après quelques heures et Derek dépose doucement sa tête sur son épaule, regardant ses cils ombrer ses joues, la peau de ses paupières sur lesquelles il ne veut que presser de doux baisers. Il ne se plaint pas une fois, écartant même l’insistance de Derek lorsqu’il se réveille sur le fait que ce serait ok s’il rentrait à la maison, en dépit de la joie de Derek de l’avoir ici.

Cora les force à se dégourdir les jambes après qu’une heure de plus se soit écoulée et Derek est furieux de constater qu’Erica a été emmenée dans la salle d’accouchement quand ils reviennent.

Sa sœur lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras.

\- Ne sois pas un tel bébé. Tu n’as rien raté.

Derek commence à faire les cent pas pendant qu’ils attendent, Stiles de retour dans sa chaise, les yeux vitreux, jusqu’à ce que, enfin, _enfin_ , Erica soit ramenée avec Boyd à ses côtés et leur bébé dans les bras. Ils rayonnent tous les deux, surtout Erica en dépit de l’épreuve, probablement une conséquence de sa guérison de loup-garou.

\- David, dis bonjour à ton Alpha, roucoule Erica au paquet dans ses bras. Il peut sembler effrayant mais c’est une grande guimauve et si quelqu’un vous blesse un jour, il les frappera dans la figure.

\- Il fera plus que ça », interrompt Isaac pendant qu’ils rient. Derek rit aussi, mais il sent aussi la piqûre de larmes dans ses yeux, trop ému pour trouver ses propres mots.

Erica leur passe David, la tradition dans les meutes de loups-garous souhaitant que l’Alpha soit le premier à tenir le nouveau-né arrivé en dehors des parents. Ses betas débordent de fierté devant l’acceptation de leur Alpha.

Il inhale l’odeur douce et propre du nouveau-né, la plus pure qui soit, et s’émerveillent de combien il est léger, observant les plis de son petit nez rond pendant qu’il bâille et frémit. Sous ses paupières repose la lueur dorée d’un beta.

Cora regarde par-dessus son épaule, Isaac rôdant au-dessus de l’autre, et Stiles se tient devant lui à quelques dizaines de centimètres, les yeux sur Derek au lieu du bébé.

Derek est tellement heureux qu’il soit là. Jusqu’à il y a quelques jours, il avait toujours imaginé qu’il serait la cinquième roue du carrosse avec les deux couples s’épanchant sur leur futur ensemble, mais maintenant son propre compagnon l’a rejoint et il réfléchit à leur propre futur.

Il est sûr que Stiles peut le voir dans ses yeux, mais il ne détourne pas le regard, ne fléchit pas sous la pression de celui de Derek.

Il veut l’embrasser à nouveau, ressentir cette envie désespérer de s’approcher encore plus encore une fois, ressentir cette chaleur accueillante au-delà des lèvres de Stiles que leur court baiser, lèvres closes, avait provoqué. Heureusement, avec ses bras remplis, il ne peut agir en conséquence. Mais la nuit prochaine, il le pourra. Il laissera une trainée de baisers depuis la bouche de Stiles jusqu’à la jonction où son cou rencontre son épaule du côté gauche et le Revendiquera une fois pour toute.

Mais pour l’instant, en berçant le petit David dans ses bras, il est satisfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de note de l’auteure pour cette fin de chapitre. Merci d’avoir lu ! J’espère que vous aurez apprécié l’histoire (et que la traduction était claire !).


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 7 dans la foulée ^^  
> Pas de note de début de chapitre de la part de l’auteure donc vous pouvez passer directement à la lecture ^^  
> Donc… Bonne lecture !

Il est quasiment cinq heures du matin avant que Stiles ne rentre chez lui de l’hôpital.

Tout ce qu’il veut faire est se rouler en boule et dormir, mais lorsqu’il atteint sa chambre, il s’assoit sur le bord de son lit et fixe ses mains. Son cœur n’a pas arrêté de se retourner dans sa poitrine depuis qu’il a vu Derek porter David.

La tendresse dans ses yeux l’ont fait languir, se transformant en un coup de couteau au cœur quand Derek a tourné ses yeux vers lui avec cette expression. Il s’est retrouvé submergé par combien il aime intensément, en dépit de tout ce qu’il a perdu et une bouffée d’affection le fait baisser sa garde, en même temps que la découverte du fait qu’il ne ressent plus aucune appréhension à dévoiler son cou pour lui.  Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve à vouloir le faire, à être même impatient.

Avec l’attention de tout le monde sur le bébé, Stiles avait fini par se glisser à l’extérieur, ayant besoin d’une certaine distance entre lui et les nouvelles révélations. Isaac l’avait suivi après un court moment et lui avait demandé où il allait.

« Je voulais seulement vous donner à tous un peu d’intimité.

\- Vous êtes le compagnon de notre Alpha, Votre Altesse. Il est inévitable que vous soyez présent.

Il était conscient de la manière dont Isaac avait utilisé le mot « notre » en dépit d’être humain. Il voulait ressentir ce que c’était, se demandait s’il allait avoir la même attraction envers Derek, étant son Alpha une fois qu’il aurait reçu la morsure de Revendication, ou si être le compagnon de l’Alpha signifiait que cela l’affecterait différemment.

Isaac avait réussi à l’amadouer pour le ramener à l’intérieur, mais il n’avait fallu que peu de temps avant qu’Erica insiste pour qu’ils rentrent tous à la maison et qu’ils dorment. Naturellement, Derek avait proposé encore une fois de le reconduire.

\- Non, reste avec ta meute, avait insisté Stiles. Je te verrai demain.

\- Demain, avait répété Derek, les yeux dansant.

La prochaine fois qu’ils allaient voir l’autre serait le moment auquel avaient conduit les quelques jours précédents.

\- Ou, tu sais, aujourd’hui, avait dit Stiles, faisant un geste vers l’horloge au mur affichant 3h52.

Derek avait ri et pendant un moment, Stiles avait cru qu’il allait l’embrasser à nouveau. Il voulait qu’il le fasse. Mais Derek avait semblé penser à mieux, comme si s’en empêcher allait rendre demain d’autant plus doux.

Stiles soupire et observe le sac à côté de lui sur le lit. Il sort le tee-shirt de Derek, regarde autour de lui comme si quelqu’un pouvait voir, et porte le tissu à son nez.

L’odeur de l’eau de Cologne de Derek s’attarde, ainsi qu’une touche d’adoucissant. Il se demande ce qu’il aurait été capable de sentir s’il avait été un loup.

Lydia lui avait dit de la laisser savoir comment s’était déroulée la soirée, il sort donc son téléphone, mais est distrait pendant un moment par la photo du petit loup noir qu’il a défini comme fond d’écran, une leur d’yeux dorés seulement visible sur le profil immortalisé.

C’est une des photos que Cora a dénichées à sa demande et il en a pris une photo avec son téléphone pendant que Derek était préoccupé à cacher quelques-unes des plus embarrassantes.

Cela lui rappelle ce qu’il a ressenti en peignant de ses doigts la fourrure dense de Derek, comment cela a été confortable au bord de l’étang, quand Derek s’est allongé, partiellement enroulé autour de lui. L’idée de faire ça, maintenant, se blottir tous les deux sur le matelas et se presser contre la chaleur de son ventre, fait se dilater ses narines.

Il affiche la conversation avec Lydia et lui raconte Erica et le tee-shirt. Il n’attend pas une réponse en voyant qu’elle a écrit il y a quelques heures et qu’elle est probablement endormie, mais son téléphone vibre seulement quelques secondes plus tard et il regarde trois messages de plus apparaître dans l’écran de conversation.

_Enfile-le._

_Prends une photo._

_Envoie-lui._

_Dis bonne nuit._

Stiles est bouche bée, mais elle ne l’a pas dirigé sur de trop mauvais chemins, c’est donc avec un minimum d’hésitation qu’il suit ses ordres.

Il se déshabille jusqu’à son boxer et enfile le tee-shirt, conscient que Derek fait à peu près la même taille que lui et il a pourtant curieusement l’impression de nager dedans. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se concentrer sur combien les manches sont lâches autour de ses avant-bras et cela déclenche un frisson qui balaie sa colonne vertébrale et se concentre dans son aine.

Préparant l’appareil photo de son téléphone, Stiles tourne légèrement la tête et dévoile son cou sans réfléchir. Il n’avait pas l’intention de prendre son visage aussi sur la photo, mais pendant qu’il se concentre si intensément pour avoir le bon angle de son cou, la photo qu’il prend capture seulement sa bouche en haut du cadre. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes par la concentration et il envisage d’en prendre une autre, mais il n’est pas étranger aux commentaires que les gens ont faits sur sa bouche. Peut-être que Derek l’aime.

Avec la photo légendée d’un _Bonne nuit_ comme Lydia lui en a donné l’ordre, son pouce plane au-dessus du bouton d’envoi pendant une bonne minute, incapable de se débarrasser de l’idée que ce qu’il est en train de faire ne peut qu’être décrit comme pervers. Il n’y a aucune manière innocente avec laquelle la regarder. C’est presque aussi scandaleux qu’une photo d’une bite, mais le destinataire étant un loup-garou, il ne peut y avoir aucun doute sur la signification de la pose. Et si en plus, à cela s’ajoute le fait de savoir qu’il s’agit du tee-shirt de Derek…

Finalement, il est encouragé par le nœud de chaleur qui frémit toujours dans son aine et, photo envoyée, il retombe sur son oreiller.

Il y a de grandes chances que Derek soit déjà endormi et qu’il ne la verra pas avant quelques heures, mais maintenant Stiles se sent comme s’il attendait quelque chose et il sait qu’il va rester éveillé jusqu’à ce qu’il ait une réponse.

Cela n’aide pas non plus son étincelle d’excitation à disparaître.

Il tire sur le tee-shirt qu’il porte, son esprit s’égarant vers des territoires impliquant la manière dont Derek réagirait s’il pouvait voir Stiles dans son tee-shirt et rien d’autre. La manière dont ses paumes sentiraient en effleurant les hanches de Stiles, remontant le tissu juste au-dessus de son nombril et trainant son menton légèrement barbu le long du chemin de poils descendant de celui-ci.

Lorsque son téléphone vibre, il est nu à partir de la taille, un poing lâche enroulé autour de lui et le tee-shirt remonté pour dévoiler ses mamelons. Il l’aurait ignoré mais il remarque le nom de Derek s’éclairer sur l’écran et son estomac se retourne.

Mais ce n’est rien comparé à l’exclamation qui est arrachée de sa gorge quand il lit le texto.

_Est-ce que tu te touches en ce moment ?_

Son cœur loupe clairement un battement et il se souvient que Derek peut l’entendre juste au moment où un nouveau message arrive.

_Tu es en train, n’est-ce pas ?_

Stiles tape sa réponse et laisse planer son pouce au-dessus du bouton d’envoie, appuyant seulement après s’être demandé ce que Lydia ferait.

_Oui._

Son téléphone commence à sonner mais s’arrête juste avant qu’il ne puisse rassembler du courage pour répondre.

_Désolé. C’était inapproprié._

Inapproprié ? Il est sérieux là ? Il ne peut pas dire des choses comme ça et après revenir en arrière.

 _C’est juste que tu me rends fou_ , envoie Derek pendant que Stiles continue à s’irriter.

Avec ça, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à Derek perdant le contrôle de son animal à l’intérieur et il jette sa tête en arrière, aspirant une profonde bouffée d’air.

Il réussit finalement à grappiller suffisamment de semblant d’esprit pour former une phrase de sa part. _As-tu la chemise que je t’ai donnée ?_

 _Oui._ La réponse de Derek est rapide. _Tu t’es branlé pendant que tu la portais, n’est-ce pas ? Je peux le sentir._

Lorsque Stiles envoie sa réponse suivante, il est sûr qu’il commence à être possédé par Lydia. _Tu devrais sentir ton tee-shirt maintenant._

Son téléphone sonne à nouveau et il répond avant que Derek ne puisse changer d’avis une seconde fois.

\- Stiles, grogne le loup, comme s’il essayait de le réprimander, mais ses respirations criardes grinçant dans le haut-parleur ont un effet différent.

Stiles se demande si ses yeux brillent de rouge. Il regarde vers la salle de bain attenante, l’obscurité à travers la porte ouverte et imagine voir les yeux de Derek s’avançant hors du noir, les crocs s’enfonçant dans ses lèvres. Il pousse un cri.

\- Jésus— _putain_ , » jure Derek et il y a un fracas bruyant comme s’il avait laissé tomber le téléphone. Après quelques bruits de fouille, sa voix revient. « Portes-tu toujours mon tee-shirt ? demande-t-il, mais il sonne comme s’il avait quelque chose dans sa bouche, déformant ses mots.

Stiles imagine un autre éclat de crocs.

\- Ouais, souffle-t-il. Juste le tee-shirt.

Derek fait un bruit qui ne peut qu’être jugé comme un gémissement et les yeux de Stiles se révulsent.

Il bataille pour mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur et atteint ensuite ses bourses avec son autre main pour les rouler entre ses doigts. Mais il manque quelque chose. Une douleur juste à l’intérieur de lui qu’il sait que ses doigts ne pourront jamais assouvir.

\- Derek, » halète-t-il. Ses hanches se tortillent, s’appuyant sur le matelas comme si cela allait aider à apaiser le vide, et il réalise avec un autre halètement ce que c’est, ce dont son corps brûle d’envie. Quelque chose que seul un loup-garou peut donner. « Besoin de toi, gémit-il, ses bourses remontant lorsqu’il entend le gémissement guttural de Derek en réponse, sa main tirant plus rapidement, ses respirations s’accélérant, son dos s’arquant.

\- Bientôt, » promet Derek, et c’est suffisant.

Il mord l’épaule du tee-shirt de Derek pour étouffer son cri quand il jouit, lointainement conscient du propre halètement étouffé de Derek, mais il devient immédiatement tellement mou qu’il ne peut même plus garder les yeux ouverts.

Leurs respirations laborieuses sont maintenant le seul son entre eux et pendant qu’il continue à haleter et que le désir se calme, il s’attend à ce que son embarras grandisse et remplisse chaque espace que celui-ci avait occupé.

Il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu’il ressent est du confort, comme tenir une tasse de café fumante par un jour d’hiver ou se baigner dans la lueur confortable d’une bougie dans une pièce sombre. La seule chose de travers est ne pas avoir Derek ici à côté de lui pour le tenir, peu importe la sueur ou la chaleur.

Cela fait presque quatre jours depuis que Derek est apparu devant lui et il s’est retrouvé avec un mal de cœur à l’idée de perdre l’intimité de même son propre battement de cœur. Maintenant, il ne peut plus ressentir la même amertume. Peut-être qu’il y aura des fois où il éprouvera de la rancune dans le futur, mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser pour l’instant est que, sans son battement de cœur résonnant dans la tête de Derek, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Il serait encore sur le point de se marier avec Lydia, appréhendant le jour avec chaque respiration éveillée. La pensée de cela déclenche un soubresaut de peur qui le secoue jusqu’au cœur. Derek doit l’avoir entendu.

« Hé, bredouille le loup, flottant toujours dans le brouillard post-orgasmique. C’ok.

Il comprend probablement mal la cause de l’inquiétude de Stiles, mais ça ne fait rien.

\- Je sais », murmure Stiles.

C’est parfait et demain sera parfait et rien ne peut se mettre en travers du chemin.

Avec un sourire satisfait tirant le coin de ses lèvres, il se cale sur le rythme de la respiration de Derek de l’autre côté de la ligne et le laisse le bercer dans le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de fin de chapitre de l’auteure :  
> A la base, j’avais prévu que Derek éteindrait son téléphone après avoir appelé la première fois pour supprimer la tentation, mais ensuite j’ai suivi le courant d’écriture et du vrai sexe par téléphone a eu lieu. Oups~  
> J’espère que vous appréciez toujours !
> 
> En tant que traductrice, ce chapitre était intense, non ? Qu’en avez-vous pensé ?  
> J’espère que ça vous aura plu ^^  
> Bonne semaine !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !   
> Voici le Chapitre 8 de la fiction de kaistrex. On approche la fin à grands pas, si ce n’est pas malheureux…  
> Merci tout plein à tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices ! C’est très enthousiasmant !  
> Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et j'en suis désolée.  
> Je vais donc poster toute la fin en peu de temps :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> [NDA] J’étais à wolfsbane 4 le weekend dernier donc je n’ai rien écrit comme je l’aurais fait habituellement, c’est pourquoi ce chapitre est en retard. Je ne suis pas désolée du tout 8D ahah   
> J’ai aussi trouvé ce chapitre difficile à écrire (et j’ai eu du mal à savoir où je devais commencer et finir les paragraphes plus que d’habitude) mais j’espère que ça ne se remarque pas et que vous apprécierez tout de même !   
> Un rythme normal devrait reprendre mercredi prochain !

Derek se réveille en souriant déjà mais cela lui prend un moment ou deux pour se sortir de son brouillard endormi et de se souvenir pourquoi.

Il peut toujours entendre les douces respirations de Stiles à l’autre bout de la ligne et s’autorise à écouter pendant une minute, se plongeant dans le battement régulier de son cœur et se remémorant le contraste dans la manière qu’il a eue de tambouriner la nuit précédente après qu’il ait reçu la photo. La _photo_.

Il n’est jamais devenu si dur aussi rapidement, sachant que Stiles était enveloppé dans son odeur et se branlait potentiellement dessus. Ca a été la joie du bébé, le loup voulant se reproduire avec son compagnon, pourtant inutile. Et ces mots ont presque quitté sa bouche : reproduction, nœud et mien. Même s’il s’est mordu pour les retenir, incertain de si Stiles était déjà ouvert à de tels sentiments, le loup s’est pratiquement soumis et a pratiquement dévoilé son ventre de bonheur.

La sensation perdure pendant qu’il se tortille dans son cocon douillet de couvertures.

Il veut que ça se répète, il veut Stiles avec lui pour tenir sa promesse de bientôt, mais l’envie faiblit sous la promesse faite plus tôt au Roi, le faisant quelque peu regretter ce qu’ils ont fait. Bon, qu’il soit allé contre ses mots, mais pas pour ce qu’ils ont fait — même si, techniquement, le Roi leur avait seulement interdit du sexe Revendiquant et Derek n’a à vrai dire pas mis la main sur lui.

Le souffle de son nom par Stiles résonne dans sa tête, ainsi que ses demandes et son gémissement indiquant son orgasme.

De qui se joue-t-il ? Il ne regrette rien du tout.

Il réussit à raccrocher l’appel de sept heures avant que Stiles ne se réveille en dépit de son impatience à entendre sa voix à nouveau, lui rappelant qu’il sera avec lui bien assez tôt, et roule hors de son lit pour remarquer qu’il est midi passé. Il saute l’étape du déjeuner, un sandwich au saucisson avec plein de ketchup, et pendant qu’il remplit la poêle avec de l’eau après avoir fini de cuisiner, il s’accroche le poignet au bord et la zébrure rouge induite pique plus longtemps qu’elle ne le devrait.

Elle disparaît en un mouvement lent, toujours étrangement rapidement en comparaison aux humains, mais beaucoup plus lentement qu’il n’est habitué en tant que loup. La marque est partie avant qu’il n’ait fini de manger, mais il frotte son pouce là où elle était comme s’il pouvait toujours la sentir. Il sait que cela arrive à chaque loup-garou lorsque la pleine lune, inévitablement présente pour être témoin de la Revendication de leur compagnon, se profile, qu’il est normal pour le loup de commencer à devenir plus faible et cela ne signifie pas que la mort est imminente, mais cela ne rend pas ce fait moins déconcertant.

Il est à nouveau contacté par Alan Deaton juste au moment où il remplit le lave-vaisselle, souhaitant finaliser le programme de cette nuit. C’est quelque chose dont il a inévitablement discuté avec Stiles la nuit précédente, mais avec le changement de plan, cela avait totalement quitté son esprit.

Lorsque cela en arrive à lui demander les détails de la manière dont il veut le faire, il se retrouve à marquer une pause.

Il pourrait le faire à la maison de la meute, sur son territoire, mais il aime l’idée de symétrie en le faisant au palais. C’est là que tous les yeux seront, il pourrait ainsi le faire sur les escaliers de devant, devant des centaines de flashes d’appareils photo pendant que le public crierait au portail. Mais il n’a pas besoin de discuter de cela avec Stiles pour savoir combien cela le mettrait mal à l’aise.

« A l’étang dans le domaine du palais. Celui où Stiles m’a emmené lorsque je suis venu pour dîner.

Ce sera juste Stiles, le Roi, Derek et sa meute. Et si le loup commence à se montrer territorial, agité par l’envie de présenter sa Revendication au monde, cela peut facilement avoir lieu après, quand les premières photos de la nouvelle cicatrice sur le cou du Prince apparaîtront pour que tous puissent voir.

\- Je suis sûr que Son Altesse Royale sera ravi, répond Alan, et Derek est sûr que son utilisation du titre de Stiles est montrée du doigt, une réprimande voilée pour s’être référé au Prince par son prénom, mais Derek l’ignore.

Il a la permission de Stiles et il n’arrêtera jamais. A moins que le Prince ait un fantasme à ce propos, auquel cas il ne sera que trop heureux de lui faire plaisir à chaque fois qu’ils seront derrière des portes fermées.

L’après-midi s’étend, mais Derek est content d’avoir veillé si tard la nuit précédente, lui donnant moins d’heures pour souffrir en faisant les cent pas avec agitation autour de la maison.

Erica est censée être libérée de David tôt dans la soirée, Boyd est donc retourné à la maison pour lui prendre des vêtements de rechange pour les amener au palais à temps pour la Revendication de Derek. Isaac et Cora feront le chemin avec Derek — après qu’Alan ait une fois de plus bien fait comprendre qu’il ne devrait y avoir aucune arrivée lupine — et ils marquent tous un temps d’arrêt avant de monter dans leurs voitures, partageant de petits sourires, nerveux-mais-excités.

Pour Derek, ce serait l’aboutissement du lien pour lequel il a passé sa vie à attendre, et pour ses betas, leur Alpha va devenir plus fort, renforçant leur lien en tant que meute.

\- Nous vous verrons là-bas, dit Boyd avec un dernier signe de tête, mais avant qu’il n’ait atteint sa voiture, ils entendent tous le craquement de feuilles au loin, quelqu’un — _deux_ quelqu’uns — approchant, des loups, le craquement de brindilles, n’essayant même pas d’être silencieux.

Les cheveux à l’arrière du cou de Derek se hérissent, les poils de la nuque de son loup également, et il sait, il _sait_ juste qui arrive.

Les loups émergent de la limite des arbres, un gris métallique et l’autre avec une robe quasiment aussi noire que celle de Derek, mais ils ne restent animaux pour longtemps.

Il ne les a jamais vus humains en dehors de sur les photos, mais le physique protubérant d’Ennis et la carrure taillée au couteau de Kali sont facilement reconnaissables, ses crocs inférieurs dépassant au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure pendant que les griffes de la femelle balaient au loin un rideau emmêlé de cheveux.

Cora exsude de terreur comme un brouillard derrière lui et il recule pour agripper son poignet, gardant sa bataille entre combat et fuite alors que son pouls martèle aussi vite qu’un lapin qui détale sous le bout de ses doigts. Boyd et Isaac ne les ont jamais rencontrés auparavant, mais il n’est pas difficile de deviner à qui ils ont affaire.

\- Derek Hale », dit Kali, sa voix portant sur la distance entre eux en dépit du fait qu’elle soit éraillée à force de ne pas être utilisée. Elle le balaie de son regard pesant, de la manière dont un homme affamé regarderait un steak, imaginant toutes les façons de le manger. Toutes les façons dont elle pourrait plonger ses griffes dans son corps et le mettre en pièces. « Tu ne nous as pas oubliés, si ? Ou as-tu pensé que nous visions ton précieux Prince ? »

Derek ne répond pas, toujours pétrifié, essayant de comprendre que le cauchemar prend vie, mais Kali doit trouver ce qu’elle cherchait dans son silence parce qu’elle rit.

« Oh, _Derek_. Tu ne pensais pas réellement que nous allions essayer d’attaquer un prince, si ? Même s’il est une telle jolie chose. C’est une honte qu’il ne puisse nous rejoindre. »

Ils font tous les deux un pas vers l’avant et un grognement d’avertissement gronde dans la poitrine de Derek. Leurs deux paires d’yeux flambent de rouge en réponse et son estomac s’enroule.

« C’est dommage que votre nouveau petit louveteau ne soit pas là. Je suppose que nous devrons nous contenter d’écouter ses cris lorsque les autres nous rejoindront après leur visite à l’hôpital, dit-elle, se tournant vers Ennis qui sourit en retour avec sa bouche pleine de crocs.

Boyd rugit et essaie de faire un bond vers elle mais Derek le pousse sur le côté.

\- Partez ! crie-t-il et Boyd hésite seulement un moment avant de se transformer tellement vite que cela lui tire un gémissement de douleur de la gorge en même temps que ses vêtements déchirés volettent vers le sol dans son sillage.

Il disparaît entre les arbres en direction de l’hôpital.

Kali semble tout sauf satisfaite de le voir partir.

\- Derek. Derek, tu dois partir aussi ! supplie Cora, s’agrippant à son bras. Si tu ne rejoins pas Stiles—

\- Je ne vais nulle part !

Comment peut-il laisser sa sœur et Isaac — un humain — gérer deux Alphas ? Même s’il essayait, ça ne changerait rien. La façon dont Kali le regarde lui fait comprendre qu’il ne pourra même pas atteindre les arbres.

Avant que Cora ne puisse argumenter, Isaac déplace son poids d’un pied sur l’autre. Que ce soit de la nervosité ou l’intention cachée de se préparer à aller chercher une arme à l’intérieur de la maison ne change rien. Ennis considère ça comme une menace et en un clignement d’œil, il est un loup sur quatre pattes, une demi-seconde de transformation avec l’aisance que donne l’habitude, et a parcouru la moitié de la distance entre eux.

Cora plonge sur lui, un cri se transformant en hurlement au moment où sa propre transformation débute, mais elle n’est pas assez rapide, n’est pas assez habituée à réagir à un tel danger, et est renversée sur le côté par l’Alpha le plus puissant qui pousse Isaac à trébucher, entaillant ses côtes.

Mais il n’y a rien que Derek puisse faire pour aider, ne peut même pas attendre le résultat lorsque le craquement de la transformation de Kali le claque au sol, les lèvres retroussées pour exposer ses crocs dirigés directement vers sa gorge. Il se retourne, utilisant l’élan de la femme pour l’envoyer voler au-dessus de sa tête, mais pas avant que ses griffes ratissent son épaule chassant de la fourrure au milieu de sa transformation. Il roule à plat ventre en un tremblement de muscles et un réarrangement d’os, se relevant à quatre pattes avec pas suffisamment de temps pour s’orienter avant qu’elle ne soit sur lui à nouveau, plongeant ses dents dans son flanc et déchirant de la chair. Il se débat de sa prise et réussit à insérer ses propres griffes mais ne fait que couper ses hanches.

Il est peut-être plus grand mais elle est rapide, habituée au combat, alors que la dernière fois que Derek a été au combat est la nuit d’il y a huit ans auparavant, et il a ensuite été contrôlé par la rage aveuglante et la nouvelle brûlure d’un Alpha coulant dans ses veines.

Et il ne guérit pas.

Etre un Alpha lui donnerait habituellement un avantage contre les blessures infligées par un autre Alpha, mais le loup est sous la servitude de sa lune de Revendication. C’est exactement comme Kali l’a prévu.

Son assaut est incessant. Griffant son museau, plongeant ses crocs dans son ventre mou, déchiquetant une de ses oreilles en rubans. Il n’a même pas une chance d’être offensif, battu en arrière à chaque fois, à chaque attaque ratée une nouvelle blessure, un nouveau poids qui le ralentit.

Ses mâchoires se fixent autour de l’arrière de sa jambe et il essaie de s’éloigner en se tournant mais elle se tourne dans l’autre sens de toutes ses forces. Le bruit sec de l’os est comme un coup de fusil retentissant et son glapissement pitoyable de douleur est le même qu’un chien battu.

Sa jambe inutile traîne pendant qu’il se tourne pour lui faire face, son corps entier tremblant de douleur et l’effort de rester sous sa forme de loup, sa vision se troublant, sa prise glissant.

Kali plonge sur lui tête la première, et sa seule défense est de se cabrer et de faire face à son attaque, mais avec seulement une jambe pour supporter son poids, il s’effondre, ses crocs plongeant dans sa gorge.

C’est terminé.

Un moment de calme prend place et il peut entendre le battement de cœur régulier de Stiles, peut entendre les respirations laborieuses d’Isaac. Il ne peut entendre Cora ou Ennis bouger, mais il n’y a qu’un seul autre battement de cœur et il ne peut plus sentir sa sœur dans le lien de meute. C’est comme s’il revivait cette nuit — ou qu’il ne l’avait jamais quittée. Comme si le temps ne s’était pas écoulé, comme si les années qu’il avait vécues n’avaient été qu’une vision du futur qu’il aurait pu avoir.

Peut-être que pour Stiles, cela aura été plus chaleureux. Derek a réussi à atteindre son cœur, pourtant fugitivement, et maintenant il devrait vivre en se demandant toujours _et si ?._

Il ferme les yeux pour attendre, le souvenir de Stiles lui retournant son regard à l’hôpital germant derrière ses paupières, la promesse d’un futur entre eux comme la dernière chose à laquelle il veut penser pour toujours, peu importe combien cela lui fait du mal.

Mais Kali le laisse partir.

Une confusion cruelle s’empare de sa place, mais seulement pour un moment.

Bien sûr qu’elle ne veut pas lui donner le coup de grâce avec ses dents. Le but final de toute cette vengeance est de lui faire payer la mort de son compagnon et Alpha. La seule façon qu’il a de mourir est que la lune se lève au-dessus de la limite des arbres et le loup prend l’absence de Stiles pour un abandon.

Ses halètements fiévreux sont éraillés à ses oreilles pendant qu’il relâche sa prise, les respirations lourdes tournant en presque-sanglots lorsque sa jambe cassée est contrainte à travers sa transformation, devenant d’épais halètements étouffants de sang dus aux trous des crocs toujours autour de sa gorge. Il cligne des yeux pour chasser le sang de sa vue en nage et lève le regard vers Kali se relevant au-dessus de lui, humaine, des entailles sur son épaule et sa hanche, mais ayant déjà arrêté de suinter de sang. La joie éclairant son visage est écœurante, ses yeux scintillant de larmes de joie en baissant le regard vers lui.

Ce n’est pas un sourire malfaisant, ce qui rend tout cela encore plus perturbant. Au lieu de ça, cela rappelle la façon dont la meute a observé David hier, tendre et chaleureuse.

\- J’ai attendu cela depuis si longtemps, murmure-t-elle avec respect, balayant son pouce sur le coin des lèvres de Derek pour attraper un filet de sang et le porter à sa bouche. C’est tellement mieux que ce que j’avais imaginé. Et bientôt, tu seras éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Une vision.

Le ciel devient de plus en plus sombre mais il reste encore un peu de temps pour l’instant, au moins une heure de plus à écouter ses paroles presque devenues poèmes pendant que sa vie s’estompe devant ses yeux.

Il se sent comme si, s’il pouvait juste lever sa tête, il pouvait avoir la même vue que cette nuit : les corps de sa famille éparpillés, lui prêt à les rejoindre. Il pense à Boyd, dévalant à travers le domaine pour atteindre Erica et son fils, et au sourire heureux de Kali.

\- Il y a—, déglutit-il difficilement et essaie de tousser, sa langue trouvant quelques dents qui bougent. Il n’y a plus personne, si ?

\- Non, rit-elle, même si pour la première fois son sourire est remplacé par un éclat d’amertume. Dès qu’ils ont découvert que ton compagnon était un prince, les lâches avec qui nous étions ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou. Pas que ce soit un problème. Tu es un tel pathétique Alpha. Toute cette terre, gâchée.

Il avale une autre gorgée de sang, sa voix étouffée lorsqu’il parle à nouveau.

\- Après toutes ces années, c’est toujours ton but ?

\- Je sais que je ne survivrai pas à la semaine. Peut-être que je me dénoncerai moi-même, te découper en petits morceaux et livrer ta tête au palais. Je suis sûre qu’il y aura une certaine foule attendant ton arrivée. Ton précieux Prince doit être inquiet de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. » Elle s’étire et s’appuie sur un de ses coudes, s’installant confortablement aux premières loges. « Tu as fait un tel spectacle, livrant ces deux cerfs — oui, j’ai vu. Qui n’a pas vu ? Un grand loup Alpha bestial — il pense probablement que tu es invincible.

\- Tu penses que cela aurait été la même histoire si tu ne m’avais pas attrapé sous la lune de Revendication ? s’étouffe-t-il. Tu es celle qui est faible. Tu es celle qui est lâche.

Kali soupire, traînant l’arrière de ses doigts sur sa joue, mais il a à peine l’énergie pour la chasser.

\- Continue à parler autant que tu le veux. Tes mots sont tout ce qu’il te reste maintenant. »

Mais il ne va pas en gaspiller plus pour elle.

Il ferme ses yeux et écoute le cœur de Stiles, l’utilisant pour l’aider à se concentrer et plonge dans le fort goût de sang écrasant et épais dans l’air jusqu’à cette couche de terre après la pluie perdurant toujours sur le tee-shirt avec lequel il a dormi, pressé contre sa peau. Il tire dessus, le ramenant à la surface de ses sens, et le couple au battement de cœur martelant, pour une fois encore, se leurrer en croyant que Stiles est là, à côté de lui.

Il est sûr que Kali est en train de parler, mais soit elle ne réalise pas qu’il n’y porte pas attention, soit elle s’en fiche. Ce n’est pas comme si elle disait quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, seulement plus de jubilation malveillante ou—

Le battement de cœur de Stiles s’estompe pendant un moment, comme si elle lui arrivait depuis sous l’eau, et ses yeux s’ouvrent d’un coup, le halètement qui le secoue entraînant une quinte de toux.

« Ca commence, louveteau ? » demande Kali, se penchant au-dessus de lui avec des yeux avides, mais il ne répond pas.

Toute sa concentration allant se raccrocher à sa connexion avec Stiles et essayant d’écraser la terreur montante quand il réalise la futilité de cela, comme chaque battement résonne plus silencieusement que le précédent.

Le loup hurle, gémit et pousse contre les limites de sa peau, ne comprenant pas que ce n’est pas de la faute de Stiles, que ce n’est pas un rejet, mais sa lutte est aussi efficace que de ronger les barreaux d’une cage. Son corps brisé ne va nulle part.

La lueur de la lune est une brume, toujours sous la limite des arbres, mais ce ne sera plus très long maintenant. Il ne lui reste plus rien à faire à part attendre. Attendre et écouter les battements de cœur de Stiles s’estomper, sa force s’affaiblir et le loup cède au désespoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors verdict ? :3
> 
> [NDA] Donc. J’ai atteint les 1000 kudos ? Qui est quelque chose que je pensais qui pouvait arriver seulement sur le long chemin très très loin vers le futur ? Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! C’est vraiment incroyable T^T J’aurais aimé pouvoir dire « Comme merci, tenez, voilà du porno ! » mais vous avez ce cliffhanger à la place mouahaha


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> On s’approche à grand vitesse de la fin, c’est malheureux… Après le suspense insoutenable de la semaine dernière, voici le chapitre 9.  
> J’espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ^^  
> Pas de note de l'auteure ce coup-ci, place au chapitre ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Es-tu sûr que tu veux te prêter à tout cela, fils ? »  
Stiles fixe son père du regard au-dessus de son déjeuner composé d’un sandwich au fromage grillé avec des sourcils incrédules.  
« Pas que — Je sais que la morsure est inévitable, mais tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de le revoir après cela. Pas si tu ne le veux pas.  
\- Il me plaît, dit-il simplement. C’est comme si je savais que nous étions faits pour—, hausse-t-il les épaules, espérant que son père attribue ses joues embrasées à sa confession et ne complète pas par ce que son corps sait également.   
La sensation de vide — au sens figuré et non pas qu’au sens littéral — est toujours présente et il n’est pas sûr que cela se soit éveillé par ce qui s’est passé la nuit dernière, ou qu’il ne s’agisse d’une conséquence de la pleine lune se levant et son acceptation face au fait que Derek soit son compagnon.  
\- D’accord, dit son père de ce ton qui signifie qu’il ne demandera plus. Si tu es heureux, alors je suis heureux.  
\- Je suis heureux, lui assure Stiles, une douceur dans la voix sur laquelle il réalise rapidement qu’elle aime s’élever dans sa tête lorsqu’il parle de Derek.  
\- Je sais.  
Les yeux de son père pétillent et les joues de Stiles deviennent de plus en plus chaudes en se demandant quelles sortes d’indices il a relevés. Il ne serait pas surpris de découvrir que Lydia lui a donné des nouvelles régulièrement.  
Et en parlant de Lydia, il est sûr à cent pourcents qu’elle sait exactement ce qui s’est passé la nuit dernière. Lorsque son téléphone a sonné juste avant le déjeuner, il s’attendait à ce qu’elle lui demande comment la photo avait été reçue, mais au lieu de cela elle a semblé contente d’elle-même de manière exaspérante et a abordé le mariage.  
\- Je m’attends à une invitation pour ton mariage. Si je n’en reçois pas une, ma première décision politique lorsque je deviendrai Reine sera d’envahir. Et tu sais que je ne fais pas qu’aboyer comme mes parents.  
Avec la perspective du mariage à dix-huit ans pendant au-dessus de sa tête jusqu’à il y a quelques jours, l’idée maintenant fait presque se cogner ses genoux, mais cela lui rappelle que dans seulement quelques heures, il sera quasiment marié à un loup-garou. Et avec ça, il n’a aucune idée d’à quoi s’attendre.  
A quoi va ressembler le lien ? Combien cela va-t-il l’affecter ? Et combien la morsure va-t-elle être douloureuse ?  
Les questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête durant le reste de l’après-midi pendant qu’il passe la plupart de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre le travail se poursuivant en dehors du palais. Les préparations ont commencé il y a des heures, bloquant les routes et installant des barricades le long des trottoirs pour empêcher la foule se rassemblant déjà de s’approcher. Ils seront déçus lorsque Derek et lui se retireront à l’intérieur du palais pour une cérémonie privée.  
Les journalistes sont déjà en train de tourner en rond, de diffuser les nouvelles en direct tout au long de la journée, en préparation du grand événement qu’ils ne verront, en fait, pas.  
Son estomac commence à se serrer et quand il regarde sa montre, il réalise que c’est parce que Derek doit avoir quitté sa maison, entamant la soirée.  
Environ quinze minutes avant que Derek soit censé arriver, il émerge de l’entrée principale avec son père vers les acclamations grandissantes et attend avec Scott et Allison. Il ne les a pas mentionnés à Derek pour l’instant, mais il espère qu’il les autorisera à être là.  
Les secondes s’écoulent, à la fois une éternité et rien du tout, mais quand l’arrivée estimée de Derek arrive et passe, Stiles commence à devenir nerveux. Il fait quelques pas en avant et se tient à côté de son père.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas.  
\- Il n’est en retard que de dix minutes, Stiles. Il y a tout le temps encore, dit son père, les mains serrées derrière son dos.  
\- Peut-être qu’il a les jetons, suggère Hughes et Stiles tourne lentement sa tête vers lui pour le fixer du regard.  
Les jetons ? Les jetons quand cela va finir par la mort ?  
L’homme doit détecter quelque chose de meurtrier dans son regard car il blanchit et se retire vers les marches.  
Stiles plonge dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone, mais quand personne ne répond après trois sonneries, il raccroche. Pendant quelques secondes, il essaie de se convaincre que cela ne veut rien dire, qu’il est probablement en train de conduire, mais même si cela avait été le cas, quelqu’un de sa meute aurait répondu.  
Il jette un autre coup d’œil à son père qui regarde toujours fixement devant lui, complètement imperturbable, et se retourne vers Scott et Allison.  
\- Il ne vient pas, dit-il, la voix basse.  
\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, dit Scott, optimiste à l’excès.  
\- Non, il ne vient pas. Je peux sentir—. » Il presse une main contre sa poitrine, là où la douleur atteint le plus profond de cœur, et prend une respiration mesurée même si cela ne fait rien pour soulager le vide qui se tortille et qui semble juste grandir à l’intérieur de lui.   
Il commence à comprendre que ce n’est pas de la nervosité, mais quelque chose d’autre. Et cela a commencé pile quand Derek aurait dû partir. Comment a-t-il pu être si stupide ?  
« Je dois partir.  
\- Quoi ? Stiles—  
\- Scott.  
Scott s’arrête avec la bouche bée pendant juste une seconde avant d’acquiescer.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Ally, j’ai besoin que tu distraies mon père.  
Les mots sont à peine sortis de sa bouche qu’elle a déjà quitté ses côtés après une pression d’au revoir sur son épaule.  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Fais ouvrir le portail. Je me fiche de comment tu le fais, juste—  
\- Je m’en occupe.  
Stiles n’attend pas de voir Scott partir. Il scrute par-dessus son épaule pour voir Hugues et une fois qu’il l’a repéré en train de faire du surplace à côté des portes, il l’attrape par le revers de sa veste et le traîne en arrière jusque dans l’entrée.  
\- Votre Altesse, que—  
\- Taisez-vous. Donnez-moi votre pistolet. » Stiles n’attend pas qu’il le lui remette. Il doit se tordre pour le forcer hors du holster, mais Hugues est trop abasourdi pour faire un mouvement pour l’en empêcher.  
« Sont à l’aconit ? demande Stiles pendant qu’il démet le chargeur pour examiner les balles, mais il n’a pas vraiment besoin d’une réponse.   
Lorsque les loups-garous ont été révélés au monde, il est devenu monnaie courante que ce soit des balles enduites d’aconit par défaut. Elles ont le même effet que des balles normales sur les humains mais cause en fait des dommages tenaces lorsqu’elles touchent des loups-garous.  
\- Votre Altesse, je dois protester—  
Stiles sprinte vers le bas de l’aile est jusqu’au garage du palais avant de pouvoir entendre ce que sont les protestations de Hugues. Il est plus concerné par le fait de devoir passer le portail avant que son père n’ait vent de son plan. Il n’y pas le temps pour qu’il le convainque que ses inquiétudes sont réelles, et comme cela, les renforts suivront à la hâte au lieu d’avancer lentement pour donner une réponse à la « conviction profonde » de Stiles.  
Il attrape les clés de la berline la plus proche et pose le pistolet sur le siège passager, se disant que, s’il est seulement en train de dramatiser, il peut au moins l’utiliser pour tirer sur Derek pour l’avoir rendu inquiet. Il met le contact, ne lui laissant rien d’autre à faire que d’attendre le bruit du portail s’ouvrant.  
\- Allez, allez, allez, marmonne-t-il, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le premier crissement s’élève et il fait ronfler le moteur, les pneus crissant, ne s’arrêtant pas pour lancer un regard à son père pendant qu’il le dépasse et dévale hors du palais.  
Un hurlement s’élève de la foule quand il change de vitesse, ignorant les acclamations et les murmures retentissant. Il se demande brièvement s’ils pensent qu’il est en train de fuir, mais le creux dans sa poitrine commence à rendre sa respiration difficile et il doit focaliser toute sa concentration sur sa prise sur le volant.  
Respire, se dit-il, imaginant un éclat de rouge. Respire. Ca aide, l’entendant dans la voix de Derek, mais cela le laisse incertain sur combien précisément le pseudo-lien entre eux l’affecte vraiment et de combien sa panique l’amplifie. Il sait que s’il ne le fait pas — oh Dieu, s’il ne le fait pas — qu’il n’y aucun moyen qu’il souffre autant que Derek ne souffrira. Il n’y a eu aucun cas enregistré d’humain, la moitié d’un compagnon potentiel qui est mort. Il le sait, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il sortira de l’autre côté indemne.  
Son cœur tonne pendant qu’il suit la route jusqu’à la maison Hale, déglutissant durement la bile montante sous l’inquiétude de voir que Derek n’est toujours pas là. Et s’il s’est trompé sur toute la ligne et qu’il est seulement en retard et qu’ils se sont croisés l’un l’autre et qu’il a pratiquement tiré sur la gâchette avec sa bêtise ? Et si quelque chose s’était passé mais qu’il était en train de courir au palais en loup, sur une route totalement différente ?  
Il appuie son pied vers le bas, croyant ses instincts, et essaie de ne pas regarder la lumière s’estompant au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il manque de rater l’allée privée des Hale, dérapant sur le chemin boueux en luttant pour garder la voiture sur la route, les feus le guidant à travers l’obscurité glauque sous la canopée des arbres. Le ciel est d’une teinte violet foncé lorsque les arbres s’arrêtent, la maison Hale comme une silhouette sombre quand il stoppe la voiture.  
La lumière du porche se met en vie à son mouvement, illuminant la scène, les corps immobiles. Isaac, Cora, un homme inconnu face contre terre. Derek avec une jambe pliée dans un mauvais angle, couvert de sang.  
Une femme est assise dans l’herbe à côté de lui comme à un pique-nique, et son visage déclenche des souvenirs de la grimace douloureuse de Deaton et un dossier en papier kraft.  
Il saisit le pistolet sur le siège passager, enclenche la sécurité et se rue hors du véhicule pendant qu’elle se met debout sur ses pieds.  
\- Votre Altesse », le salue-t-elle, offrant une petite révérence qui exhibe sa nudité, mais ensuite ses narines se dilatent d’une inhalation et ses yeux se dirigent rapidement sur le pistolet dans ses mains et la présence de balles à l’aconit.  
Elle rugit de fureur et bondit, les yeux écarquillés et étincelant de rouge sang en même temps que sa bouche s’allonge en un museau, des crocs poussant, tranchants et vicieux. Sa vitesse fait que sa propre respiration se coince dans sa gorge, ses muscles lui criant de fuir, mais il se plante sur ses pieds, lève le pistolet et tire deux fois en une succession rapide, exactement comme on le lui a appris.  
Les balles touchent leur cible, les deux dans le côté gauche de sa poitrine, et sa tentative de transformation la ratatine en humaine et elle est rejetée sur le sol. Ils ne la tueront pas — une honte amère — mais la pression particulière de l’aconit devrait être paralysante, se diffusant à travers son système sanguin jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un prenne pitié d’elle et lui offre un antidote.  
Autrement dit, jamais.  
Sa langue le démange sous l’envie de faire un trait d’esprit du genre de tu n’aurais pas dû apporter des griffes pour une fusillade, connasse mais Derek ne bouge pas. Derek ne bouge pas et ses yeux sont fermés et il y a tellement de sang et la lune est dans le ciel.  
Il se précipite vers lui, piétinant un des bras en croix de Kali qui pousse un cri.  
« Non ! C’est trop tard ! C’est trop tard !   
On dirait qu’elle essaie de se convaincre que c’est vrai mais Stiles n’est pas allé aussi loin pour abandonner.  
Il se laisse tomber à genoux à côté de Derek et berce sa tête, le secouant, mais ses paupières ne battent même pas et il ne peut dire s’il respire encore. La tête de Derek pend quand Stiles se penche au-dessus lui et la lève autant qu’il le peut, et presse la gueule du loup à la base de sa gorge.  
\- Derek ! Allez, Derek, tu dois me mordre ! » Il n’y a aucune réponse et Stiles commence à être pris de vertige, sa vision se troublant de larmes n’ayant pas encore coulé et que ses voies respiratoires gênées le menacent de l’étouffer. « S’il te plaît, Derek ! Tu dois mordre ! »  
Rien. Seulement ses respirations irrégulières grinçant dans ses oreilles, jusqu’à—  
Il y a un mouvement sous lui et il pousse un cri de surprise, prêt à se reculer pour vérifier, mais ensuite des dents humaines émoussées plongent dans sa peau, juste où son cou rencontre son épaule. Il crie de douleur, son premier instinct étant de faire un mouvement brusque pour s’éloigner, mais il campe sur sa position pendant que la morsure s’ancre plus profondément, brûle plus vivement comme la forme des dents change en crocs.  
La douleur s’atténue, comme si son corps savait que c’était mal jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte la vraie morsure qu’il était censé recevoir, et il se relâche, grognant de choc pendant que Derek le fait rouler sur le dos, les dents toujours accrochées. Il ne le laisse pas partir, ses respirations chaudes et humides balayant sous le col de la chemise de Stiles, mais Stiles n’essaie pas de se débarrasser de lui.  
Les halètements deviennent plus erratiques et Stiles gémit quand la morsure change à nouveau, de la fourrure germant sous ses paumes alors que Derek se transforme et les crocs s’allongeant sont finalement délogés de sa chair, laissant la plaie chaude et collante, palpitant avec ses battements de cœur.  
Le volume de Derek le recouvre, pressé tout près et un grondement bas et constant vibrant profondément dans sa poitrine.  
« J’suis là. J’suis là, dit Stiles, encore et encore, caressant ses doigts à travers le peu de fourrure qu’il peut atteindre.  
Il se demande de loin s’il délire à cause de la perte de sang, un rugissement s’élevant dans ses oreilles qui le fait s’inquiéter que Derek ne soit prêt à s’évanouir, mais il y a des voix et des portes de voitures qui claquent, et il réalise qu’il ne s’agit que de la cavalerie qui arrive. Cela explique l’hostilité de Derek. Il se demande s’il est même visible sous le corps de Derek, là où il est entouré par l’odeur épaisse de musc et de sang.  
\- Stiles !   
La voix de son père l’atteint à travers le manteau de fourrure, et il tend sa main de sous son protecteur pour faire un signe.  
\- Je suis là !  
Son sang se refroidit lorsque son père crie :  
\- Ne tirez pas !  
Stiles lui fait écho, dans tous ses états.  
\- Je vais bien, je vais bien ! Il ne me blesse pas ! »  
Derek les voit probablement comme des ennemis en plus sur son territoire, venus pour faire du mal à son compagnon, prouvé par la façon donc son corps tout entier tremble comme s’il ne pouvait se décider entre attaquer ou rester où il est comme une barrière protectrice.  
« Hé », murmure Stiles, emmêlant ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse et légèrement plus longue autour du cou de Derek. Ils sont ici pour aider. Les mots lui rappellent qu’ils ne sont pas les seuls ayant besoin d’assistance et il fait un mouvement brusque contre le ventre de Derek. « Isaac et Cora !   
\- Les secours sont là. Ils ont été vus, lui assure son père, plus proche, la raison la plus probable du pic dans le grondement d’avertissement de Derek.  
\- Hé, dit Stiles à nouveau. C’est seulement mon père. » Le grondement s’éteint en un triste gémissement face à la faible réprimande, la tension quittant le corps de Derek alors qu’il baisse sa tête pour presser son nez contre la joue de Stiles. Il peut encore entendre Kali hurlant et il souffle. « Est-ce que quelqu’un peut, s’il vous plaît, la bâillonner ? demande-t-il à personne en particulier et est surpris quand ses cris sont étouffés juste après. Tu penses que tu peux me laisser me lever ? demande-t-il, repoussant Derek pour pouvoir s’assoir.  
Derek recule doucement, regardant vers le bas pour le fixer avec des yeux écarquillés de confusion, Stiles fait donc tout pour garder un grattage constant sous sa joue, ainsi que des murmures apaisants pour lui montrer qu’il n’a rien fait de mal.  
\- Stiles, tu saignes !  
\- Je vais bien », affirme-t-il, tendant une main vers le haut pour garder son père à distance alors qu’il passe sa main au-dessus de la morsure et la retire humide de sang, sa chemise ruinée.   
Derek gémit à nouveau et s’enroule autour de lui pour la lécher. Ca ne lui fait plus mal, démange juste un peu et comme s’il pouvait faire frire un œuf dessus, et peu importe à quoi peut ressembler la plaie, ce n’est pas sa priorité.   
Les docteurs sont agenouillés autour d’Isaac qui repose sur le dos, un tenant un de ses masques pompe dans sa bouche et presse rythmiquement. Stiles ne veut pas s’approcher pour avoir une meilleure vue.  
Derek pousse toujours son nez contre son cou, poussant des bruits plaintifs, et Stiles bouge pour caresser derrière ses oreilles pour le calmer.   
« C’est bon. Ca ne fait plus mal. »  
De la tristesse à l’état liquide submerge les yeux de Derek, comme s’il se torturait lui-même pour avoir causé de la douleur en premier lieu.  
« Je vais bien. » Il appuie son front contre la joue de Derek et étire ses bras autour de son cou, fermant les yeux face à la situation complètement cauchemardesque qui commence à le rattraper. Ses bras sont en train de trembler lorsqu’il s’agrippe à Derek, sa respiration le perforant en voyant combien il a été près de le perdre commence à s’ancrer en lui. Il peut encore voir sa fourrure couverte de sang, humide et emmêlée, mais il ne peut s’amener à porter de l’importance à combien ils sont tous les deux dégoûtants.  
Ils sautent presque loin de l’autre quand un hurlement furieux déchire l’air tout près, sûr que son cœur ne peut en supporter plus. Il s’attend à voir Kali, il ne sait comment, sur ses pieds, ou peut-être Ennis pas aussi mort qu’il ne l’avait paru, mais les deux médecins accroupis à côté de Cora ont sauté loin du loup qui maintenant rugit entre eux. Elle aperçoit Kali paralysée au sol et c’est comme si elle reflétait sa posture pendant un moment avant qu’elle ne soit plus qu’une tache fonçant sur l’herbe.  
« Cora, non ! » crie Stiles, mais sa voix sonne différemment, comme s’il faisait écho avec différents timbres, et cela fait se dresser les poils en bas de son cou. Les gens autour de lui poussent un cri de surprise et le fixent du regard mais il n’a qu’un bref moment pour se demander si cela signifie ce qu’il pense que cela signifie.  
Cora s’immobilise, sa poitrine se soulevant, les yeux toujours fixés sur Kali allongée face contre terre. Elle est plus petite que Derek, sa fourrure brun foncé affublée d’une faible teinte de rouge, mais elle tourne la tête pour le regarder avec ces mêmes yeux pourpres. Ils semblent lui demander juste une raison de ne pas le faire, mais si elle est une Alpha maintenant, il ne sait pas pourquoi elle s’arrête pour l’écouter. Dans tous les cas, il a une parfaite raison et maintenant celle-ci est hissée sur un brancard.  
« Isaac a besoin de toi », dit-il et la regarde alors que sa queue raide se baisse et que ses oreilles se fanent. Elle se retourne et approche du côté de son compagnon avec sa tête baissée comme si elle était honteuse. Stiles a presque trop peur de regarder, mais une des mains d’Isaac saisit sa fourrure pendant qu’il est transporté vers l’ambulance et il sait qu’il ira bien.  
Derek enfonce sa tête contre la sienne et Stiles prend ça comme une preuve de fierté.  
« Où sont Erica et Boyd ? lui demande-t-il, ayant remarqué leur absence jusqu’à présent comme un bon signe. Sont-ils à l’hôpital ? »  
Derek pousse seulement son museau contre sa joue et il considère son manque de détresse comme quelque chose de positif.  
Maintenant qu’il y pense, il peut sentir quelque chose grandir à l’arrière de son esprit, une sorte de conscience. Cela ne lui envoie aucune émotion ou éclat de pensée, mais c’est comme s’il pouvait ressentir cinq autres présences, toutes en sécurité. La partie du lien venant des trois plus éloignés est comme tendue, comme s’ils se préparaient pour le claquement qu’il allait venir avec la perte de leur Alpha. Il aurait aimé pouvoir crier à travers le lien mais cela ne va pas arriver, même s’ils devraient avoir senti la nouvelle arrivée.  
La présence la plus proche de lui luit d’une chaleur si lumineuse que cela lui coupe la respiration — la première sensation positive causée depuis le début de la journée. Il se tourne vers Derek à côté de lui.  
« Reviens-moi », murmure-t-il, mais le loup penche seulement la tête.  
Stiles pose ses mains sur chaque côté de son museau et cherche la même force dans laquelle il a accidentellement puisé en parlant à Cora.  
« Reviens. »  
Sans surprise, reflété dans les yeux doucement lumineux de Derek, ceux de Stiles luisent de ce même carmin saisissant.  
La transformation inverse de Derek en humain est lente, faisant se tordre les intestins de Stiles alors qu’il se remémore l’aveu de Derek ce qui semble être il y a des jours, lorsqu’il disait que redevenir humain était douloureux.  
Quand c’est terminé, ils sont tous les deux à genoux et il berce gentiment le visage souriant avec douceur de Derek.  
« Suis-je un Alpha maintenant ? » demande-t-il, bouche bée.  
Tout ce que Derek réussit à faire est rire comme si Stiles était un idiot avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent en se fermant et il s’affaisse en avant. Stiles fait de son mieux pour supporter son poids, mais les gardes qui avaient gardé leur distance s’approchent finalement pour aider, maintenant que le loup-garou ne les menace plus d’arracher leur tête.  
Les secours qui observaient Cora examinent la jambe de Derek pour être sûr qu’il n’y a aucune complication et la fixe pour aider le processus de guérison avant de bander la plaie guérissant déjà sur le cou de Stiles. Il prie pour que la guérison accélérée affecte plus que juste sa morsure de Revendication, même s’il n’est pas optimiste.  
Les gardes soulèvent Derek pour l’emmener à l’intérieur de la maison alors que le père de Stiles le tire dans une étreinte étroite. Stiles arrive tout juste à se concentrer dessus, enroulant uniquement lâchement ses bras autour de lui en retour, pendant qu’il fixe ses yeux au-dessus de son épaule sur Derek disparaissant à travers la porte d’entrée.  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écouté, dit son père.  
\- Ouais, répond Stiles de manière absente. Deuxième porte sur la gauche à l’étage ! crie-t-il aux gardes, et son père soupire à son oreille.  
\- Vas-y », dit son père, faisant un signe de tête vers la porte d’entrée avec un amusement exaspéré.  
Stiles ne s’attend pas à ce qu’il comprenne, mais juste avoir cette boule de chaleur retirant cette minuscule distance est suffisante pour faire ramper sa peau de désespoir. S’il s’éloigne encore, il est sûr qu’il ne sera pas capable de le supporter. Il ne peut même pas s’obliger à s’arrêter assez longtemps pour donner un sourire à son père, sprintant après eux au lieu de retourner dans ce halo confortable.  
Derek est placé sur son lit quand Stiles atteint sa chambre, les gardes se retirant dehors pour leur donner un peu d’intimité.  
La joie d’être proche à nouveau se calme à la vue de tout ce sang sur les draps pâles. Mais Derek semble être presque guéri maintenant. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir l’emmener à la douche pour laver chaque trace restante, mais avec Derek évanoui, il n’a aucune chance de réussir. Au lieu de ça, il se traîne jusqu’à la salle de bain où il trouve un vieux bol sous le lavabo qu’il remplit d’eau, et attrape un gant de toilette pendant à la barre de douche.  
Il se dépêche de revenir vers Derek pour le retrouver indifféremment, et se met à essuyer autant de sang et de terre qu’il le peut, l’eau devenant rapidement rouge.  
Il ne peut empêcher ses yeux d’errer vers l’aine de Derek où il est mou contre sa cuisse, conscient que leur lien ne sera pas vraiment complet jusqu’à ce que le nœud de Derek ne les maintienne ensemble. Il se demande comment cela se serait passé si l’après-midi s’était déroulé comme prévu, si Derek et lui se seraient faufilés ailleurs pour être seuls, comme Lydia avait fait remarquer qu’il n’avait jamais essayé avec elle.  
Mais ça n’a pas d’importance maintenant. Derek est en vie et respire et cela est plus précieux pour lui que toute déception sur ce que cela aurait pu être.  
Lorsque l’eau coule trop rouge pour continuer à faire une différence, il la rapporte à la salle de bain et la vide dans le lavabo. Il aperçoit du sang séché s’écaillant autour de son bandage et déboutonne sa chemise pour le laver, ressentant la douleur d’un sourire triste alors qu’il l’ignore, se rappelant la dernière fois qu’il s’était tenu dans la salle de bain identique et qu’il enlevait sa chemise.  
Il la jette sur le sol et l’oublie ici lorsqu’il a terminé, dans sa hâte de retourner auprès de Derek, décidant de juste enlever le reste de ses vêtements avant de monter dans le lit à côté de lui. Il fait attention à ne pas bousculer sa jambe au cas où elle soit encore en train de guérir. Les marques de dents qui étaient sur son cou ont disparu, même s’il y a toujours des lignes rose foncé à travers son estomac. Il ne cille pas quand Stiles fait du surplace au-dessus de lui.  
Le visage en paix de Derek se trouble quand celui de Stiles fait de même avec des larmes et il essaie de les retenir mais elles se répandent chaudement et rapidement, s’écrasant sur la joue de Derek.  
Il ne peut imaginer ce que Derek a dû ressentir, allongé là à côté de la femme impliquée dans le meurtre de sa famille, probablement l’assassin direct de sa mère. Savait-il que Stiles arrivait ? Pouvait-il le sentir ? Ou était-il en train de mourir en croyant que Stiles était toujours à une heure de distance avec aucune de chance de le rejoindre à temps ? Et quelles sortes de choses avait-il été forcé à écouter de la bouche de ce démon ?  
Il appuie son visage dans le cou de Derek et relâche une grande respiration tremblante, tourmenté par la sensation épouvantable qu’il ne vit pas dans la réalité, trop effrayé d’ouvrir ses yeux au cas où il se retrouve à nouveau dehors, lové contre Derek, mort.  
Il écarte les doigts de sa main sur la poitrine de Derek, se concentrant sur sa chaleur et le battement régulier de son cœur, regrettant que la morsure de Revendication ne lui ait pas donné la même capacité à entendre le battement de cœur de Derek dans sa tête en retour.  
Parmi les vagues tourbillonnantes de terreur et d’anxiété, la lueur confortable de Derek dans son esprit est comme une bouée flottant toujours à la surface, l’attirant vers sa lumière. Parfois, c’est comme si elle s’estompait sous la distance alors que de nouveaux et si menacent de le submerger, mais elle ne disparaît jamais, une constante jusqu’à ce que les eaux se calment finalement et il peut plonger dans le halo doré de son compagnon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors ??
> 
> [NDA] Plus qu’un chapitre ! (Ainsi qu’un épilogue que j’ai oublié d’ajouter au compte global de chapitres qui l’amènera à 11, mais je posterai les deux en même temps. J’ai l’intention d’avoir écrit les deux pour mercredi prochain, mais nous verrons comme ça ira !) J’espère que c’était satisfaisant après le cliffhanger avec lequel je vous ai tous laissés ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 10, soit le dernier chapitre avant l’épilogue.  
> Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent, qui laissent des kudos, ça me fait TRES TRES plaisir. J'espère que la fiction de kaistrex aura plu chez les francophones ^^   
> Je voulais aussi vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard… En espérant que ça n’ait pas diminué votre motivation ^^  
> Pas de note de début de chapitre de la part de l’auteure sur ce chapitre, vous pouvez donc passer directement à la lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que l'épilogue.  
> Vous avez été convaincus ?  
> Kaistrex est une génie je trouve *_*
> 
> [NDA] Fiou ! J’avais prévu de mettre plus de choses dans ce chapitre que je ne l’avais réalisé ! Mais j’avais besoin qu’il soit du point de vue de Derek donc, voilà ! En avant vers l’épilogue~

Derek se réveille doucement, gorgé de la chaleur d’un autre corps et enveloppé dans l’odeur de compagnon mélangée à l’odeur de sa propre chambre. Cela devrait être une toile parfaite, mais c’est le fort goût de sel sur ses joues qui lui indique que quelque chose ne va pas, la rouille de sang séché s’évanouissant dans l’air, et pas seulement le sien.  
Il sursaute au souvenir qui lui revient : le battement de cœur de Stiles s’estompant, les yeux luisants de Kali regardant en bas vers lui. Mais rien de tout cela n’explique pourquoi il est toujours vivant, dans sa propre chambre, le battement de cœur de Stiles fort et ferme.  
La chaleur sur sa poitrine disparaît alors que Stiles lève la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.  
« Tout va bien, dit-il, plaçant une paume sur la poitrine de Derek où son propre cœur tambourine.   
\- Kali, dit-il d’une voix rauque, le seul mot qu’il est capable de sortir.  
\- Euh… Je l’ai peut-être tuée ? »  
Derek est bouche bée et essaie de s’assoir, ayant besoin que son monde soit vertical pour essayer de donner du sens à tout ça, mais la main de Stiles le force à rester sur le dos.  
« Elle est en garde à vue. Tout le monde va bien.  
Il prend une respiration, capable de sentir chaque membre de la meute.  
\- Je ne me souviens juste pas de…  
L’absence de Cora dans le lien lui revient, mais il peut la sentir maintenant. Elle n’est pas dans la maison, mais elle est vivante, et sa tête retombe sur l’oreiller sous le soulagement. Il était tellement sûr qu’elle était—  
Il était tellement sûr qu’ _il_ était mort.  
\- Pourquoi Cora est-elle toujours vivante ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je sais qu’elle a tué Ennis et qu’elle est devenue une Alpha, mais elle est allée à l’hôpital avec Isaac donc je ne l’ai pas vue depuis.  
\- Elle est une Alpha ? » Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il ne la ressentait plus à travers le lien auparavant.  
« Mais elle est toujours dans la meute. »  
Les yeux de Stiles dérivent vers la tête de lit alors qu’il fronce les sourcils de concentration.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à toute cette chose de lien encore. Je n’avais pas même remarqué que quelqu’un l’avait rejointe pendant que nous dormions.  
A la mention du lien de Stiles, le regard de Derek balaie du regard ses épaules pâles et mouchetées de grains de beauté jusqu’au carré de bandage collé à son cou. En-dessous, il y a sa morsure, mais il n’arrive pas à se rappeler. Il n’arrive pas à se rappeler comment Stiles est arrivé là ou pourquoi il est dans sa chambre ou ce qui est arrivé à Kali. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se rappeler la seule chose dont il a rêvé toute sa vie ?  
\- Je pense que ça a guéri mais je voulais que tu sois le premier à la voir, dit Stiles, timide, comme s’il pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage de Derek. Tu veux ?  
Sa bouche est trop sèche pour parler et tout ce qu’il réussit à faire est un signe de tête saccadé, retenant sa respiration alors que Stiles retire le bandage. Sa respiration est tirée hors de ses poumons quand il la fixe du regard.  
C’est la plus belle chose qu’il n’a jamais vue.  
Complètement guérie et avec aucune trace de sang, la peau de Stiles porte les arêtes et les creux des crocs de Derek, les empreintes claires du lieu où ils ont plongé et l’ont épinglé de leur prise.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas la faire. » Quelque chose proche du chagrin grossit et se coince dans sa gorge alors qu’il lève une main mais ne peut supporter d’entrer en contact avec elle et toucher.   
« C’était supposé—  
Stiles prend sa main dans la sienne et s’approche pour déposer des baisers sur le bout de ses doigts.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je sais quelle importance cela aurait dû avoir pour toi.  
Il est reconnaissant d’être encore en vie pour avoir cette conversation, mais cela n’allège pas la douleur profonde dans sa poitrine, que le moment le plus important de sa vie lui ait été volé par la même femme qui a pris tant d’autres choses.  
Il retire sa main de celle de Stiles et se prépare à toucher. Son pouce balaie le centre de la cicatrice et Stiles halète.  
Derek déplace rapidement sa main au loin, la culpabilité dépassant le désespoir dans sa poitrine. Cela doit encore être sensible, il est humain, ce doit être—  
\- Non, ça ne fait pas mal. »  
Stiles attrape sa main et appuie sa paume contre la marque, les yeux papillonnant en se fermant alors qu’il frémit et— _Oh_.  
Derek avait oublié que c’était quelque chose.  
L’odeur de Stiles fleurit autour de lui comme le goût sucré du nectar collecté du chèvrefeuille, et ses yeux brillent quand il fait courir son nez le long de la ligne de la gorge de Stiles. Il presse un baiser bouche ouverte sur la marque, insérant ses dents à l’intérieur, et Stiles pousse un cri de lamentation lorsqu’il ajoute un coup de langue.  
« _Oh mon Dieu._ »  
Derek les retourne en un étalage de force, et l’odeur s’épaissit en réponse à sa manipulation. Il peut sentir la nudité de Stiles pressé contre la ligne de son corps, et même si la proximité est près à rendre Derek sauvage, Stiles se tend. Le rougissement sur ses joues est teinté de l’odeur d’embarras acide et pas seulement d’excitation.   
Cela le refroidit et il se glisse vers le bas pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Stiles, écoutant les battements de cœur reflétés dans sa tête et ses oreilles.   
\- Compagnon, murmure-t-il, presqu’ivre de l’odeur vertigineuse s’attardant partout autour de lui.  
\- Compagnon », dit Stiles en retour, ne semblant pas du tout autant affecté maintenant que Derek ne lape plus avec attention la morsure, mais il est juste tout aussi content.  
Derek ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent là, leur position inversée, mais il se raccroche à cette sérénité chaleureuse, essayant de se concentrer sur tout ce dont il est reconnaissant au lieu de sa mémoire perdue.  
Cela n’a pas d’importance, il est vivant, tu es vivant, cela n’a pas d’importance, dit-il à lui-même encore et encore et, même s’il ne peut nier que la douleur perdure, avant que Stiles ne commence à bouger d’un inconfort grandissant, il ne trouve pas qu’il soit si difficile de respirer lorsqu’il y pense.  
« Tu as besoin d’une douche, dit finalement Stiles. Je t’ai essuyé du mieux que j’ai pu, mais il y a encore beaucoup de—» Il s’interrompt alors que son rythme cardiaque accélère, la paix entre eux tournant avec le nouveau nœud aigre de sa détresse.  
Derek est rapide pour le ramener au présent, prenant sa joue en coupe et passant son pouce de manière apaisante sur la trainée de grains de beauté.  
Stiles répond d’un sourire larmoyant.   
« Je pourrai en prendre une après, si tu veux ? Ou avant.  
\- Pourrais-tu… ne pas ? La façon dont tu sens pour l’instant…  
Allongés tous les deux toute la nuit avec la forge de leur lien de compagnon a mêlé leur odeur de base ensemble en un délicieux cocktail, et il n’est pas prêt à le voir disparaître.  
Le regard interrogateur de Stiles s’adoucit.  
\- D’accord. Je vais juste m’habiller alors. »  
Il se décale et évite les yeux de Derek et celui-ci n’a pas besoin de demander à comprendre son pic de nervosité.  
Il roule sur le dos, attentif à ne pas déloger les draps du corps de Stiles, et jette un bras au-dessus de ses yeux, l’écoutant s’habiller. Lorsque c’est sauf pour lui d’ouvrir les yeux, Stiles porte une de ses chemises et ses yeux deviennent vitreux face à la photo prenant vie devant lui.  
« J’avais du sang sur la mienne, explique Stiles, tirant sur l’ourlet. Est-ce que c’est trop ?  
Derek se déplace vers l’avant pour s’assoir sur le bord du lit, tirant Stiles vers lui et enterrant son visage dans son cou — du côté opposé à la morsure pour éviter toute sorte de tentation.  
\- J’ai juste… besoin de m’acclimater, dit-il à travers sa bouche serrée remplie de crocs.  
L’expiration suivante de Stiles sort de lui, frémissante.  
\- Puis-je les voir ? demande-t-il, essoufflé.  
Derek s’immobilise, inquiet que Stiles soit dégoûté, lui rappelant Derek les plongeant déraisonnablement dans sa chair, mais il est incapable de lui refuser.  
Au lieu de cela, les yeux de Stiles sont sombres et ses paupières sont lourdes lorsqu’il recule pour lui permettre de les tracer de son pouce. Il s’assure de conserver cette information pour plus tard.  
Stiles suit quand il quitte la chambre et Derek est heureux alors que son propre lien proteste contre le fait d’être éloigné de lui de plus de cinq pas. Il peut l’entendre se rafraîchir au-dessus de l’évier pendant qu’il se douche et commence à être un peu gélatineux à la pensée de toutes leurs matinées se déroulant comme ça : se levant ensemble, partageant l’espace de la salle de bain.  
Il ne peut pas vraiment croire que c’est terminé, qu’il a survécu, qu’il a pu avoir ça.  
Une fois que Derek s’est essuyé et habillé, ils s’aventurent finalement en bas des escaliers où d’autres — mais familiers — battements de cœur les attendent dans la cuisine.  
Le Roi est là, tenant David qui agrippe son doigt et bâille, son autre main toujours couverte d’un de ces minuscules moufles pour bébé. Scott et Allison sont assis à la table de la cuisine à côté de lui et les deux se mettent debout sur leurs pieds lorsqu’ils entrent. Mais Erica et Boyd, qui savait qu’ils venaient, se jettent sur lui dès qu’il a passé la porte de la cuisine.  
\- _J’étais tellement effrayée_ , sanglote Erica et le cœur de Derek se serre en l’imaginant à l’hôpital, berçant David, prise de court par la sensation du lien s’écrasant presque autour d’elle. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait et ensuite Boyd s’est montré et a parlé d’une attaque et nous pensions que nous vous avions perdus et Cora était partie mais ensuite Stiles était là dans le lien et—  
\- Erica. »  
Elle s’interrompt sur un sanglot et se recule pour le regarder, ses yeux de biche cerclés de rouges et des larmes s’en écoulant.  
« Je vais bien.  
Son menton commence à trembler, un éclat plus épais de larmes au bord de ses yeux avant qu’elles ne dévalent ses joues en cascade, et elle se jette à nouveau contre son cou, tendant le bras pour attirer Stiles dans sa prise mortelle.  
L’émotion pointant dans la pièce perturbe David et Boyd recule pour soulager le Roi du paquet se contorsionnant, mais lorsqu’il se retourne, il semble presqu’aussi bouleversé qu’Erica.  
\- Si j’avais su qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une ruse—  
\- Je sais, interrompt Derek, voulant dissiper rapidement toute culpabilité mal placée. Tu as fait la bonne chose.  
Il tend le bras et presse l’arrière du cou de Boyd, observant la tension inhabituelle suinter de lui.  
Stiles caresse les cheveux d’Erica pendant qu’elle continue à renifler, et lorsque Derek s’éloigne, le Roi est là, l’attirant dans une étreinte ferme.  
\- Il semblerait que tu sois celui qui aurait eu besoin de cette sécurité supplémentaire, dit-il avec ironie.  
\- Attends, tu savais que quelque chose comme ça allait avoir lieu ?   
Stiles a l’air trahi.   
Derek soupire.  
\- Je pensais qu’elle serait après toi.  
La bouche de Stiles pend, ouverte comme s’il espérait que les mots pour décrire la stupidité de Derek sortent d’elle, mais il s’affaisse contre Erica et passe une main lasse sur ses yeux à la place.  
\- Peu importe », marmonne-t-il, mais Derek n’est pas sûr que ce soit la dernière fois qu’il en entende parler.  
Allison traîne des pieds autour de la table pour atteindre Stiles et se joindre à l’étreinte avec Erica.  
« Merci pour l’aide, vous deux, dit Stiles, sincère, et Scott salue de manière militaire mais Allison grimace.  
\- Ta « _S.W.A.T. team_ »*, dit-elle, se reculant pour utiliser ses doigts en guillemets venimeuses, ne nous aurait pas laissés intervenir, donc avant que nous menions notre propre chemin ici et que nous ayons bloqué tout le monde dans l’allée, tu serais déjà arrivé à l’intérieur.  
La tête de Derek tourne avec combien il ne sait toujours rien de l’histoire. Le besoin de dormir pour douze heures supplémentaires est presque submergeant, mais la meute toute entière est déjà là pour se réunir, et rejoindre l’hôpital est sa priorité numéro un. Il n’y a que Stiles qui réussit à le convaincre que manger doit avoir lieu en premier (« Et non, cette bouillie d’hôpital ne compte pas comme de la nourriture. »). Isaac est d’accord et après l’épreuve que le corps de Derek a traversée, il est affamé, donc il n’est pas difficile pour lui de voir la logique des arguments de Stiles.  
Boyd s’attribue la tâche à lui-même, passant David à Derek qui prend place dans la chaise libérée par le Roi.  
\- Nous avons vu Cora et Isaac lorsqu’ils sont venus à l’hôpital, explique Erica, toujours appuyée contre le cou de Stiles. Nous pensions que— Nous pensions qu’elle était—  
\- Je sais, dit Derek, lui épargnant les mots.   
Il n’est pas étranger à ce que cela fait ressentir.  
\- Elle était une Alpha. Mais elle y a renoncé.  
\- Elle— ? »  
La bouche de Derek tombe, grande ouverte, incapable de former un seul mot de plus.  
Renoncer au pouvoir d’un Alpha signifie qu’il a été transmis à un loup autre part, habituellement quelqu’un de digne ou dans le besoin. On croit qu’il existe pour prévenir le déclin progressif des Alphas quand il arrive qu’ils meurent avec personne à qui le transférer, mais personne ne sait combien ils sont ou quand un pouvoir auquel on a renoncé peut se manifester. Le pouvoir que Cora a pris d’Ennis peut toujours être en train de flotter à travers l’atmosphère quelque part, attendant.  
« Mais pourquoi ?  
Erica fait un large sourire, jetant un coup d’œil à côté du cou de Stiles et semblant comme à son habitude en dépit de ses yeux bouffis.   
\- Tu devras lui demander.  
Pendant qu’ils mangent, Stiles allume la petite télé de la cuisine sur les nouvelles des vingt-quatre heures, et ils regardent tous le cycle de séquences de la nuit précédente. Voir que les vautours ont eu le culot d’envahir son territoire pour rester debout et observer fait bouillir le sang de Derek, mais il est incapable de détourner les yeux de tout ce dont il ne peut se souvenir : lui en loup couvrant Stiles, le Roi accroupi dans l’herbe à côté d’eux alors que les lèvres de Derek se retroussent dans un grognement, les yeux de Stiles virant au rouge lorsqu’il crie sur Cora.  
\- Pourquoi _puis_ -je faire ça ? demande Stiles, fasciné par ses yeux brillant à l’écran.  
\- Tu es le compagnon d’un Alpha donc ton rang est le même, répond Derek.  
\- Et nous avons besoin de quelqu’un qui soit capable de même remettre l’Alpha à sa place, taquine Erica.  
\- Oh. Donc je ne vais pas avoir des griffes qui poussent à la pleine lune ?  
Derek sourit et lève une des mains de Stiles jusqu’à ses lèvres pour en baiser le dos.  
\- Pas de griffes. »  
Les séquences se terminent lorsque quelqu’un pose ses mains sur la caméra et la frappe au loin, mais les dégâts sont déjà faits depuis longtemps à ce stade. Il ne peut plus entendre une seule personne sur la propriété — à part la sécurité s’attardant pour la sécurité du Roi et de Stiles — mais il est certain qu’ils seront encombrés sur la route au bord du territoire, de la même façon qu’ils l’ont été depuis que sa Revendication a été pour la première fois annoncée. Il n’apprécie pas l’idée de conduire parmi eux, mais c’est inévitable s’il veut rendre visite à Cora et Isaac.  
Pendant qu’ils se préparent à partir, Derek arrête Erica au moment où elle met quelques vêtements dans un sac pour Cora, ainsi que quelques trucs qu’elle a demandés.  
« Tu n’as pas besoin de venir avec nous. Tu viens juste d’accoucher et tu as probablement été éveillée toute la nuit. Tu devrais te reposer.  
\- Non, je viens. J’ai besoin de tout le monde ensemble. »  
Sa voix diminue en un murmure.   
« Ca sent encore le sang à plein nez dehors.  
Le cœur de Derek se serre. Il connait bien ce problème.  
Il s’avance plus près, là où elle cramponne un tee-shirt de ses mains, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents et pose un baiser sur son front.  
\- D’accord.  
Derek fait le trajet avec Stiles et le Roi jusqu’à l’hôpital dans un des SUV, content des vitres teintées et de ne pas avoir à conduire lui-même.  
L’entrée de l’hôpital est presque vide de caméras, même si un paparazzi chanceux attrape une photo des mains entortillées de Stiles et Derek lorsqu’ils se dépêchent d’entrer.  
Avec le lien leur indiquant la direction d’Isaac, ils n’ont besoin de demander leur chemin à personne ou de se perdre en suivant les panneaux obscurs du département. Ils marchent dans un but, Derek ignorant chaque regard en avançant, même si Stiles réussit à faire des signes de main çà et là, plus habitué aux personnes bouches bées face à sa présence.  
Cora les attend à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Isaac a été placé, portant des vêtements que le personnel de l’hôpital a dû rassembler pour elle. Elle est pâle et a des taches sombres sous les yeux mais autrement, elle est indemne. Elle se jette dans les bras de Derek et il la serre étroitement, reposant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête pendant que tous les autres entrent dans la chambre.  
\- C’est finalement terminé », murmure-t-elle.  
Il pense à toutes ces années qu’il a passées sans savoir où Kali et Ennis étaient, s’ils étaient toujours vivants, s’ils allaient revenir un jour. Il a toujours du mal à se débarrasser de cette peur tenace après avoir vécu avec elle si longtemps, mais il a hâte de la voir finalement disparaître.  
Elle le libère pour se tourner et étreindre Stiles, à qui elle murmure, « Bienvenue dans la meute » pendant que Derek regarde Isaac endormi dans son lit d’hôpital. Sa respiration est retournée à un état normal après sa voix douloureusement éraillée dont Derek se souvient avant de s’être évanoui la nuit dernière.  
Il y a un journal sur le lit à côté de lui, une image de Stiles avec les yeux rouges en plein sur la première page. Il redoute à penser quel genre de non-sens ils ont inventé dans l’article. N’y a-t-il personne du palais qui a fait une déclaration pour calmer les foules ?  
Stiles est en train de demander à Cora comment va Isaac lorsque Derek revient dans le présent.  
« Ils ont dit que s’il n’avait pas trébuché, ça se serait terminé immédiatement.  
La voix de Cora est vide d’émotion, même si c’est parce qu’elle s’est déjà faite à ce qui aurait pu se passer ou si ça ne l’a pas encore frappé, Derek ne peut pas dire.  
Après qu’elle ait changé ses propres vêtements dans la salle de bain attenante, il la tire à part.  
\- Pourquoi y as-tu renoncé ?  
Elle se penche pour lui donner un coup avec son épaule.  
\- Tu es mon Alpha. Et comme ça c’est allé à quelqu’un qui en avait besoin.  
Derek ne peut cacher son sourire alors qu’il tourne ses yeux vers ses pieds. Il est submergé par la fierté intense pour sa meute, la façon dont ils se sont battus, protégés et ont tenu chacun tous ensemble. Stiles courant la tête la première dans le danger. Même Scott et Allison ont grandement contribué à sauver sa vie et les vies de sa meute. Et le père de Stiles, le Roi, est assis dans la petite chambre d’hôpital en dépit des nombreux autres devoirs qui doivent solliciter son attention, préoccupé par un homme qu’il n’a rencontré qu’une seule fois auparavant.  
Erica avait raison de les vouloir tous ensemble, et quand il regarde chaque personne une par une, Stiles le joignant à ses côtés pour l’envelopper dans une étreinte de côté, il se sent complet d’une façon dont il ne l’a pas été depuis très longtemps.  
*  
Deux semaines plus tard, après que tout se soit à peu près calmé et que Derek et Stiles aient passé presque chaque moment éveillé incapables d’être séparés, ils sont dans la Camaro de Derek, revenant de leur premier rendez-vous qu’ils n’avaient jamais terminé.  
Stiles est anormalement silencieux et lorsque Derek lui jette un coup d’œil, il a la tête tourné dans l’autre direction mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour cacher le sourire qui relève sa joue.  
\- Quoi ?  
Stiles hausse les épaules.  
\- C’est juste que… Rien n’a changé. Ce qui n’a aucun sens puisque tout a changé, mais nous sommes toujours en train d’apprendre à nous connaître. Maintenant, sans la menace de mort planant au-dessus de nous.  
Derek lève son bras pour serrer sa main avant de la reposer sur le volant.  
Les crimes de Kali avant cette nuit auraient été suffisants pour une sentence de plusieurs vies, mais avec en plus l’attaque d’un prince, cela ajoute une haute trahison en haut de la liste. La peine pour un tel crime aurait dû être l’exécution, mais après un mort de Derek et Cora, elle est sur la voie d’une vie derrière les barreaux pour mijoter dans sa défaite à la place. Une fois le processus terminé, il réfléchit à lui envoyer des lettres mensuelles pour juste lui faire savoir combien il va bien.  
Au cours des deux semaines précédentes, des vêtements de Stiles et un second lot de toilette ont doucement migré à la maison de Derek et vice versa, et cette nuit ils vont rester dans la — leur — chambre au palais. Sachant qu’il n’aura pas besoin de faire le trajet d’une heure jusqu’à chez lui avec le battement de cœur de Stiles s’éloignant et que cela n’est pas une des meilleures sensations.  
En tout cas pas aussi bon que de pouvoir embrasser Stiles à chaque fois qu’il le veut. Il ne se lassera jamais de la façon dont son rythme cardiaque s’accélère, la façon dont sa respiration se hache, la façon dont sa peau devient comme du feu sous ses doigts. La façon dont ses yeux brillent de rouge avec agacement lorsque Derek refuse de continuer ça plus loin.  
(- Viens-tu juste d’avoir la trique parce mes yeux ont fait cette chose ?  
\- Je n’ai pas la trique !)  
Stiles n’a pas encore réussi à maîtriser comment le contrôler et Derek apprécient de voir l’évidence de combien cela l’affecte.  
Il sait que Stiles devient frustré — de plus d’une manière — mais il n’a toujours pas dix-huit ans et Derek a fait une promesse. Cela évolue toujours en ce qu’il est sûr va devenir un argument récurant quand ils atteignent la chambre de Stiles.  
\- Je les aurai dans deux mois ! C’est, comme, rien du tout ! Quelle est la différence ?  
\- Si ce n’est rien du tout, ça ne devrait pas être un problème d’attendre.  
\- Ce n’est pas « bientôt », ronchonne-t-il et Derek doit retenir un gémissement à ce souffle bas, qui lui rappelle Stiles haletant son nom comme s’il venait de trouver Dieu.  
Stiles jette un soupir agacé et se laisse tomber sur le dos sur le matelas. Derek le rejoint, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.  
\- Ecoute, je sais que ça craint du boudin—»  
Stiles grogne*, que ce soit de scepticisme que du choix de ses mots.  
«  — mais ton père nous a plus soutenu que je ne l’aurais rêvé, et il n’a exigé qu’une seule chose de moi. Donc j’entends l’honorer, peu importe combien ça peut être difficile.  
\- Mais il pense déjà qu’on le fait ! s’exclame Stiles. Il a demandé si on se protégeait et si j’avais besoin de préservatifs à garder dans ma chambre. Des « spécial loup-garou » !   
Derek souffle un rire contre sa gorge.  
\- On n’a pas besoin de préservatifs.  
La respiration de Stiles se coupe, ainsi que son pouls, et Derek ne manque pas la manière dont ses hanches soubresautes.  
\- Tu ne peux juste pas dire des trucs comme ça ! » geint-il.  
Mais Stiles a lui aussi eu quelques moments qui ont forcé Derek à sa cramponner à sa détermination par le bout de ses griffes et cette nuit n’est pas différente alors qu’ils se préparent pour aller au lit.  
« J’étais en train de penser…, commence Stiles. A propos de mon anniversaire, quand on va finalement faire la bête à deux dos.  
Il hausse ses sourcils et Derek grogne.  
\- Tu ne viens pas de dire ça.  
Stiles l’ignore.  
\- J’étais en train de penser que nous pourrions faire mon repas d’anniversaire ici et qu’ensuite je pourrais partir pour aller à ta maison en premier, puis dans les bois et t’attendre pour que tu viennes me trouver. »  
Derek le fixe du regard. Il le fixe tellement longtemps que Stiles commence à gigoter et Derek capte le faible goût piquant des débuts d’une sueur nerveuse.  
« Tu as raison. C’est stupide. Je n’aurais pas dû l’évoquer. Oublie juste tout ce que j’ai d—  
Stiles s’interrompt quand les mains de Derek encerclent son poignet, l’empêche de se retourner.  
\- Tu veux que je te chasse ? souffle Derek.  
\- Ouais ? demande Stiles, sentant maintenant furieusement ravi. J’allais proposer d’utiliser une sorte spéciale d’aconit pour te mettre K.O., mais j’ai décidé que ce serait probablement aller un peu trop loin.  
\- Un peu ?  
\- Eh bien, comme je l’ai dit, j’y avais pensé ! Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais être autorisé à faire tellement autre chose, grommelle-t-il.  
\- Et en quelle proportion cela a été pensé par Lydia pour toi ?  
\- Euhhh.  
Derek lève les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je vais devoir lui envoyer un panier cadeau pour toutes ces idées qu’elle te donne.  
\- Elle en a eu quelques autres si tu veux les entendre, l’informe Stiles avec un large sourire diabolique qui le fait se tortiller.  
Il décline, déjà à la limite.  
Stiles décide de tester tout de même sa détermination.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit arrive, la meute s’est entièrement réunie au palais pour un repas, comme Stiles l’avait demandé et tout le monde est au courant du plan de la soirée. Même le Roi en dépit des efforts de Stiles pour le garder dans l’ombre.  
\- Si je me réveille pour entendre que tu as été malmené par un puma—, dit le Roi alors que Stiles se prépare à partir.  
\- Il va bien être malmené, taquine Erica, trop silencieusement pour que les humains n’entendent.  
Stiles a refusé son escorte de gardes habituelle mais chaque unique personne insiste pour qu’il ne fasse pas le trajet seul, donc Cora va l’accompagner. Quand Derek arrive, elle fera le trajet de retour jusqu’au palais où les betas resteront pour la nuit pour leur donner l’intimité dont ils ont besoin. Erica est extatique et pousse même un petit cri lorsqu’elle voit le lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle va dormir.  
Derek lutte pour rester immobile pendant qu’il attend. Depuis la morsure de Revendication, c’est le plus loin que Stiles et lui ont été séparés et l’envie irrépressible du loup de réduire la distance entre eux est presque trop à combattre.  
Dès que le texto de Stiles arrive, annonçant qu’ils ont atteint la maison, il est sur ses pieds.  
\- Conduis prudemment, prévient Erica, ses nerfs tendus visibles par tout le monde.  
Il est heureux que le Roi n’ait pas de mots à offrir alors qu’il fait ses au revoir. C’est suffisamment gênant qu’il sache exactement quelles sortes de choses Derek va bientôt faire à son fils sans avoir à entendre des mots de conseil ou d’espoir qu’il passe une bonne nuit.  
Lorsqu’il atteint la maison — sans incident après avoir suivi les limites de vitesse sur tout le chemin — il laisse tomber ses vêtements sans préambule, les jetant dans la voiture avant de se transformer et de fermer les yeux.  
Ce serait tellement facile de suivre l’attraction du battement de cœur de Stiles ou la direction qu’indique le lien, mais ce ne serait pas amusant du tout. Au lieu de ça, c’est son sens de l’odorat qu’il allume, suivant ce fil de pin et de terre après la pluie vers la limite des arbres où la forêt commence. Elle s’enroule entre les broussailles comme si c’était rentrer chez soi, tirant Derek en arrière là où il jouait étant enfant, quand il est devenu Alpha en premier, quand il a attrapé les cerfs qu’il allait présenter à son compagnon lors de leur première rencontre. Et maintenant cela lui rappellera le temps où il a consolidé son lien de compagnon sous l’œil de la lune.  
Il jette sa tête en arrière et hurle, annonçant à Stiles, peu importe où il est, que la chasse a commencé.  
Le chemin de Stiles serpente comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, et à certains endroits, il se découpe ou forme une boucle sur lui-même en une tentative de le semer, passant entre les groupes d’arbres où la forme de loup de Derek est trop grande pour passer.  
Il est tiraillé lorsqu’il choisit son chemin devant. Une partie de lui, la partie qui gronde et fait claquer ses mâchoires avec impatience, veut partir à la chasse, entendre le battement de cœur de Stiles palpiter comme une proie alors qu’il se rapproche, pendant que l’autre est avide de savourer chaque cul-de-sac, chaque tournant du chemin.  
Pour l’instant, c’est le côté méticuleux qui remporte, mais il ne sait pas pour combien de temps il sera capable de nier ce côté sauvage de lui-même.  
Alors qu’il se rapproche, la route devient plus directe, effrénée, comme s’il savait qu’il manquait de temps. Cela fait perdre la prise de Derek sur son trot mesuré, accélérant le rythme, jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne sa propre chemise dans laquelle Stiles a dormi la nuit précédente, drapé sur une branche basse d’un chêne et sa frénésie frémissante est menée à ébullition.   
Il hurle à nouveau et bondit en avant, s’abandonnant finalement à la chasse, se délectant de la façon dont le battement de cœur de Stiles saute au second — plus proche — appel.   
Les arbres sont un flou alors qu’il se dirige vers l’odeur de Stiles et il n’y a que quelques secondes avant qu’il y ait un bruissement à travers les arbres devant. Stiles est en train de courir, sa respiration courte, et Derek le rattrape juste au moment où une lueur germe devant eux et que les arbres ne s’ouvrent sur une petite clairière. Il saute, attentif à ne pas atterrir Stiles de tout son poids, et ils atterrissent sur la couette de Derek, pris de son lit, étalé à côté d’un petit feu encerclé de pierres.   
Stiles est à bout de souffle sous lui, brillant d’excitation, et Derek balaie sa langue sur la marque de morsure visite sous ses vêtements froissés, en substitut de la morsure dont il affuble habituellement sa proie.  
Il se retransforme en humain et permet à Stiles de se retourner, son cœur toujours en flèche sous l’adrénaline qui augmente plus rapidement à la vue du large sourire sur le visage de Stiles.  
\- Bien ? demande-t-il, même si Derek est sûr qu’il peut voir la réponse sur son visage.  
\- Mieux. Tellement mieux.  
Il l’embrasse fort et affamé, le loup s’attardant toujours aux bordures de son contrôle, et c’est comme si Stiles avait oublié pendant un moment la raison de leur présence ici car son couinement surpris vibre contre la bouche de Derek.  
Il se recule pour jauger la réaction de Stiles, mais les yeux de son compagnon sont sombres et pas du tout hésitants.  
Il lève sa main et frotte son pouce contre les lèvres de Stiles, trempant dans l’extrait d’humidité au bord et sa respiration chaude glisse sur la peau de Derek alors qu’il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer sur le bout, éraflant la pulpe de ses dents inférieures. Derek gronde et bondit en avant pour l’embrasser à nouveau, se réjouissant de savoir qu’il peut jeter sa détermination par la fenêtre et la claquer, fermée fermement.  
Stiles est tout aussi enthousiaste jusqu’à ce qu’une brindille craque et il sursaute, levant une main pour l’arrêter et regarder à travers les arbres.  
\- Il n’y a personne à des kilomètres, lui assure Derek.  
\- Mais et si— et s’il y a un drone ou—  
Derek l’embrasse pour le faire taire, toujours stupéfait qu’il puisse juste faire ça même si des semaines viennent de s’écouler depuis la première fois.  
\- Je l’entendrai. »  
Stiles se détend contre la couette et Derek rayonne face à la confiance inébranlable que Stiles a en lui.  
Il glisse ses mains sous les épaules de la chemise écossaise déboutonnée de Stiles, à cheval sur ses hanches pour pouvoir s’assoir et l’enlever, laissant seulement le tee-shirt en-dessous. Stiles est rapide pour s’en débarrasser aussi, presque comme s’il était pressé d’être nu.  
C’est ensuite que Stiles s’arrête, le regard baissé sur l’endroit où leurs hanches se rencontrent et où la queue de Derek se courbe déjà entre leurs ventres. Elle pulse à la vue de Stiles léchant distraitement ses lèvres alors que Derek lâche un grondement silencieux.  
Il y a un rougissement sur le haut des joues de Stiles, mais une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux quand il utilise sa force, et Derek le laisse se retourner afin d’être installé entre ses jambes.  
Il s’arrête, incertain, et Derek prend alors son menton dans sa main et place un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres déjà gonflées.  
« Fais ce que tu veux.  
Stiles prend les commandes et en tire parti comme Derek avait espéré qu’il le fasse.  
Sa descente le long de son corps est lente, expérimentale, d’abord une trainée de baisers sucés le long de son cou jusqu’à l’endroit où serait sa propre morsure de Revendication si Stiles était un loup, où il taquine la peau entre ses dents. Plus bas, il enchevêtre ses doigts dans les poils de la poitrine de Derek, concentrant toute son attention sur ses mamelons. Il embrasse et suce et lèche jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient des pics tendus et Derek se tortille pour plus.  
La tache de poils menant jusqu’à son nombril reçoit le même traitement alors que les doigts de Stiles joue sur ses côtes, et des supplications étouffées dévalent des lèvres de Derek en ayant la bouche de Stiles si près de son gland, coulant contre le bas de son ventre. Il sursaute lorsqu’il est heurté par la bouffée provocante de la respiration de Stiles.  
Il gémit quand Stiles s’assoit sur ses hanches pour le regarder.  
\- Tu es tellement putain de sexy, Derek, dit-il, la respiration courte.  
\- Et tu es un putain de joueur », grince-t-il, les dents serrées.  
Il peut voir la propre érection de Stiles pointant à travers la poche de son jeans et sa queue sursaute à nouveau lorsque ses yeux se concentrent sur la tache humide mouillant le tissu, là où le gland fait pression contre lui.  
« Je te veux dans ma bouche, se retrouve Derek à dire, hypnotisé, et avant qu’il ne soit réellement conscient de ce qu’il est en train de faire, il a Stiles sur le dos, la ceinture grinçant contre les passants du jeans.  
\- Attends, attends, attends ! s’exclame Stiles et Derek s’arrête avec les mains de Stiles étreignant les siennes. Si tu fais ça, je ne vais pas durer.  
Derek fait un large sourire.  
\- Je ne vois pas le problème.  
Stiles éclate d’un rire légèrement hystérique.  
\- Oh mon Dieu », dit-il, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire où il était, là, maintenant.  
Derek essaie de reprendre sa tâche pour l’avoir hors de son jeans, mais Stiles l’arrête à nouveau et parle tellement rapidement que Derek manque de ne pas comprendre ce qu’il dit.  
« Je veux que la première fois que tu me fasses jouir, tu sois à l’intérieur de moi.  
Il rougit à nouveau sous l’aveu mais Derek n’entend absolument rien à propos duquel il faut être embarrassé.  
\- D’accord, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui s’élargit en un sourire narquois. Maintenant, puis-je t’avoir nu ?  
\- D’accord, répond Stiles mais sa voix chevrote.   
Derek ralentit donc le rythme et imite tout ce que Stiles lui a fait, portant une attention particulière à la morsure jusqu’à ce que Stiles gémisse, frémisse et le fasse reculer en le prévenant qu’il va jouir s’il continue à faire ça plus longtemps.  
Il baisse son jeans d’abord, s’assurant de garder le contact avec ses yeux même lorsque Stiles tourne sa tête pour fermer les siens.  
\- Ne te cache pas de moi », dit Derek, soufflant sur la tache humide sur le boxer de Stiles, qui s’est étendue depuis que Derek a voyagé sur son corps.  
Il accroche ses doigts sous la ceinture.  
« Lève tes hanches pour moi, bébé, murmure-t-il quand il a son attention et Stiles mord sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il s’exécute.  
Derek est lent pour les baisser, observant avec fascination la queue de Stiles se soulevant vers son estomac. Le gland est brillant de liquide séminal et il ne peut s’empêcher de s’approcher pour passer sa langue dessus. Stiles pousse un cri de surprise et Derek remonte pour l’embrasser. Ils grognent tous les deux sous les éclats quand ils se frottent l’un contre l’autre mais Stiles y met rapidement fin.  
Il tend la main vers un sac en plastique et après quelques bruissements, se retourne avec un tube de lubrifiant.  
\- S’il te plaît, halète-t-il.  
Derek en enduit rapidement ses doigts, la même urgence rampante dansant dans son sang, et fait des cercles avec son majeur autour du trou de Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende et s’ouvre pour lui. Ils respirent tous les deux lourdement quand Derek le plonge jusqu’à l’articulation, caressant et le faisant tourner jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt pour le suivant. Il est accueilli pas un gémissement étranglé lorsqu’il les plie et une supplication pour un autre, pour laquelle il est trop heureux de s’obliger, rassemblant un peu plus de lubrifiant avec son autre main pour l’étaler sur la queue de Stiles en réponse, pour le distraire des étirements supplémentaires.  
Quand ses hanches commencent à se presser contre ses doigts, il les ôte de Stiles sous un cri de protestation, mais il réussit à le convaincre de se mettre sur ses mains et genoux en dépit de ses membres tremblants.  
\- Prêt ? demande-t-il et il est surpris que Stiles ait entendu avec son cœur martelant comme une caisse basse.  
Au signe de tête de Stiles, il enduit sa queue avec un peu plus de lubrifiant et s’aligne, encochant son gland contre le trou de Stiles qui se serre, poussant en avant. Il est subjugué par la manière dont l’anneau s’ouvre autour de lui de sa pression prudente et frissonne face au halètement étouffé de Stiles quand son gland dépasse la bague de muscle. Il garde le même rythme constant, devenant inquiet lorsque Stiles commence à s’efforcer de trouver une prise sur la couverture sous eux mais—  
\- Si tu oses putain d’arrêter, que Dieu m’aide à t’arracher la tête », halète Stiles et Derek se penche vers le bas pour cacher son large sourire dans sa nuque.  
L’impatience de Stiles ne décline pas.  
« Bouge », ordonne-t-il dès que Derek est complètement à l’intérieur et Derek se recule, commençant doucement avant que les petits gémissements et cris de lamentation de Stiles ne l’exhortent à accélérer jusqu’à ce que ses bourses se heurtent entre elles à chaque poussée, obscènes dans le calme de la clairière.  
Lorsqu’il commence à s’approcher, il relève le torse de Stiles pour que son dos soit contre sa poitrine et baisse la main pour tirer sur sa queue ruisselante, le nouvel angle lui permettant d’atteindre la morsure qu’il suce avec ferveur, la taquinant de ses dents.  
« Fais-le, souffle Stiles et le corps tout entier de Stiles sursaute. Derek, s’il te plaît. Je veux que tu te souviennes, l’incite-t-il et le loup prend le contrôle alors qu’il plonge ses dents dans le cou de Stiles.  
Stiles s’arque comme une corde d’arc tendue quand son orgasme le frappe, ses muscles internes serrant la queue de Derek alors que son nœud commence à gonfler. Il pousse le bulbe grandissant à travers l’anneau de Stiles avant qu’il ne soit trop large et Stiles devient mou dans ses bras, la queue tressautant toujours en une tentative de faire jaillir plus de sperme sur les draps sous eux.  
Derek broie toujours ses hanches, son esprit se décomposant quand son nœud se met en place et qu’il commence à jouir.  
Il n’a aucune idée du temps que cela prend, délirant, mais quand il revient au présent, Stiles les a fait s’allonger sur leurs flancs avec le bras de Derek autour de lui, un oreiller sous leurs têtes et toujours attachés ensemble.  
\- Merde alors, sont les premiers mots que Derek réussit à dire et Stiles glousse.  
\- Merde alors, accorde-t-il.  
Derek se sent toujours confus mais il y a du sang dans l’air, et il tend le cou pour pouvoir voir la deuxième morsure. Stiles a déjà balayé le sang et il semblerait qu’elle va guérir sans une marque.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- On ne peut mieux », soupire Stiles et Derek pousse son nez contre lui, pendant qu’ils attendent que son nœud disparaisse.  
Le feu craque à côté d’eux, confortable dans sa lumière et sa chaleur. Le loup est enroulé à l’arrière de son esprit, plus heureux qu’il ne l’a jamais été maintenant que son compagnon a été marqué de l’intérieur et de l’extérieur, complètement Revendiqué pour que tout le monde le voie. Ses années d’attente sont finalement terminées, mais il sait qu’il y a encore beaucoup de choses à attendre.  
Lorsque son nœud ratatiné ressort finalement librement, il est suivi par une rivière de son sperme, s’écoulant sur l’arrière de la cuisse de Stiles et il se tortille.  
« Je n’vais pas mentir, me sens un peu dégueu maintenant.  
Derek souffle un rire et se tourne sur son estomac, plaçant une trainée de baisers le long de son dos et sur la courbure de son cul jusqu’à l’endroit où il s’écoule de lui.  
\- Derek, que— ? Es-tu— ? OH MON DIEU ! »

* * *

Ta « _S.W.A.T. team_ * = Special Weapons And Tactics = Tactiques Et Armes Spéciales. Aux Etats-Unis, il s’agir de l’unité de police spécialisée dans les opérations paramilitaires qui, dans les grandes villes, est entraînée à accomplir des missions dangereuses. Ici, Allison fait référence à la sécurité du palais.

  
Stiles grogne* = Stiles grogne juste après que Derek lui ai dit « Ecoute, je sais que ça casse les couilles— ». J’ai essayé de traduire le jeu de mot en anglais mais c’est pas ouf xD Derek dit « Look, I know this sucks ass— », littéralement : « Ecoute, je sais que ça suce le cul » car en anglais « it sucks » signifie « ça craint ». Bref, j’espère que vous aurez compris le jeu de mot ^^


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir !  
> Voici l’épilogue de la fiction A Princely Claim de kaistrex.  
> Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m’ont accompagnée sur la traduction de cette fiction… MERCI !  
> J’espère que je vous retrouverai pour une nouvelle traduction (je ne pense pas être capable d’écrire quoi que ce soit vu mon niveau d’imagination frôlant le zéro absolu). J’en ai plusieurs en tête, mais il faut que je me motive et que je demande l’approbation des auteurs avant de faire quoi que ce soit xD  
> Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse avec l’épilogue.   
> Bonne lecture !

Huit ans plus tard   
Stiles bâille et se repelotonne contre le côté de fourrure de Derek, remuant ses orteils sous le soleil de début de Mai, qui est le temps parfait pour apprécier les jardins du palais. Des bulles occasionnelles éclatent à la surface de l’étang, et Derek remue paresseusement les oreilles et balaie sa queue dans l’herbe.  
Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le huitième anniversaire de l’annonce de la Revendication de Derek, qui va aussi être leur septième anniversaire de mariage. Les gens qui ne s’en préoccupent pas diront qu’ils ont été trop précipités pour se marier après seulement un an, mais ce sont les mêmes personnes que celles qui ne comprennent pas comment les loups-garous fonctionnent et qui ne peuvent comprendre le concept de compagnonnage pour la vie, de savoir sans aucun doute que ce sera pour toujours.  
Lydia les a invités à rester comme une chance pour s’enfuir et célébrer l’étape, et ils pensent à accepter son offre. (Elle a été invitée au mariage exactement comme elle l’a demandé, donc son invasion — pour l’instant — a été reportée.) Sa présence au mariage a fait quelque peu sensation car beaucoup croyait qu’elle avait eu le cœur brisé d’avoir été mise de côté, mais voilà, elle s’est assise au premier rang à la cérémonie télévisée avec le plus grand sourire que Stiles n’avait jamais vu sur son visage.  
La plupart des gens ont semblé être sous l’impression que la Revendication n’était rien d’autre que clinique, donc la nouvelle que le Prince Héritier serait marié à un loup-garou — et un homme, qui plus est — a été reçu par des protestations, mais beaucoup les ont inondés de soutien. Cela a été un tel moment historique que, tant d’années après, la photo de leur baiser sur le balcon du palais est toujours l’image la plus partagée sur internet.  
Stiles bâille à nouveau et renonce à essayer de lire, fermant son livre et rappuyant sa tête contre le flanc de Derek. Il se tourne pour regarder l’endroit où Derek fait reposer sa tête sur ses pattes, les yeux fermés pendant qu’il somnole.  
Alors qu’il observe, Derek lève la tête, les oreilles penchées, puis son corps frémit au moment où il se retransforme en humain, laissant Stiles retomber sur son torse nu.  
« N’aurais-tu pas pu me prévenir ? rit-il.  
Au fil des ans, le personnel du palais a pris l’habitude de voir Derek flâner sans un carré de tissu sur lui, mais Stiles non. Il n’est pas sûr qu’il le pourra, incapable d’ignorer la vue de tous ces muscles, les poils et la merveille entre ses jambes pour passer la journée sans être affecté.  
\- Il est sur le point de se réveiller », explique Derek, se relevant sur ses pieds quand les gémissements commencent. Il se penche au-dessus du couffin qu’ils ont installé à l’ombre, à côté du banc derrière eux, et s’avance pour prendre leur fils.  
James a les grains de beauté de Stiles et les yeux complexes et arc-en-ciel des Hale, courtoisie de Cora, ainsi qu’un problème velu qu’il ne peut pas encore contrôler à chaque pleine lune — une autre cause de tumulte que quelqu’un en ligne pour le trône puisse être un loup-garou. Stiles devient violent quand quelqu’un se moque de l’idée et Derek a dû l’empêcher d’assommer quelqu’un en plusieurs occasions.  
Derek tient James sur sa hanche, mais il se débat et se tortille, tendant les bras vers Stiles.  
« D’accord, d’accord, va avec papa », glousse Derek, le passant.  
Dès qu’il est dans les bras de Stiles, James appuie ses petits crocs sur la cicatrice dans le cou de Stiles, quelque chose dont il a pris l’habitude lorsqu’il est bouleversé — qui, heureusement, n’étincelle d’excitation que quand Derek est la personne qui la touche.  
La première fois qu’il l’a fait, Stiles s’est tourné vers Derek, les yeux écarquillés. Mais Derek a souri, douloureusement et doux-amer, alors qu’il tendait le bras pour caresser la tête de James.  
« J’avais l’habitude de faire ça avec mon père quand j’étais enfant. Il sait que tu n’es pas un loup mais c’est cette marque qui fait que tu es de la meute, avait-il expliqué, posant un baiser sur la tempe de Stiles. C’est quelque chose de réconfortant. »  
Sans surprise, James s’était calmé et aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas différent.  
Une fois qu’il s’est tranquillisé jusqu’à ne plus que renifler, Stiles lui donne sa tétine et le tient sur ses genoux pour pouvoir regarder le poisson rouge scintiller sous le soleil de l’après-midi. Ses paupières sont regroupées l’une contre l’autre avec ses larmes et il les frotte d’un poing potelé.  
Derek s’installe derrière eux, portant maintenant un short, et Stiles tourne la tête pour un baiser rapide.  
Il est stupéfait de sa beauté chaque jour, encore plus maintenant qu’il a une poignée de poils gris dans sa barbe — plus longue que celle de trois jours qui était habituelle — s’éparpillant jusqu’à la naissance de ses cheveux. Stiles aime le taquiner et l’appeler vieil homme en dépit du fait qu’il n’ait que trente-cinq ans, mais la lueur dans les yeux de Derek lui dit qu’il va le payer très cher lorsque ce sera son tour.  
Derek a aussi pris l’habitude de porter des lunettes sans ordonnance, comme un fantasme de rêve mouillé d’un libraire sexy, mais James est actuellement dans une phase où quiconque portant des lunettes le fait éclater en sanglots, donc Stiles s’est mis d’accord pour les lui mettre seulement dans la chambre à la place.  
James a sa propre fascination avec la barbe de Derek, enchevêtrant ses doigts dedans et tirant dessus dès qu’il en a la chance, et quand il repère Derek apparaissant au-dessus de l’épaule de Stiles, il crache sa tétine, se tortille et tend la main vers le haut pour la toucher.  
Derek se penche vers le bas en prétendant engloutir ses doigts et James crie et glousse, le faisant encore et encore alors que Derek le divertit.  
Pendant que les enfants continuent leur jeu, Stiles s’installe confortablement contre la poitrine de son mari et ferme les yeux, impatient de glisser dans sa sieste.  
Le reste de la meute sera là pour le dîner, quatre autres enfants — deux d’Erica et Boyd, deux d’Isaac et Cora — prêts à les épuiser pour la soirée. Il apprécie les petites fêtes, surtout quand Scott et Allison peuvent être présents, son père au bout de la table encourageant ses petits-enfants, mais ce sont des moments comme ceux-là qui sont ses préférés, seulement eux trois dans leur propre petite bulle.  
Cela lui fait mal de la meilleure façon, se tenant contre son compagnon avec leur fils dans les bras, le soleil flambant au-dessus de leurs têtes et se reflétant sur l’eau dans ce recoin spécial des jardins où il a emmené tout d’abord Derek toutes ces années passées. Il se souvient des débuts d’attirance qui prenait doucement vie en ce temps-là et se demande comment il aurait pu réagir en sachant comment son futur tournerait avec Derek.  
« A quoi penses-tu ? demande Derek, James s’étant lassé du jeu et étirant maintenant le col de la chemise de Stiles à la place, gazouillant pendant qu’il essaie de le mettre dans sa bouche.  
\- Compagnon, dit-il simplement, poussant son nez contre la joue de Derek.  
Derek sourit au _je t’aime_ voilé et pousse son nez en retour, tenant ce dernier derrière l’oreille de Stiles comme il le fait si souvent, pour respirer son odeur, et Stiles frissonne alors qu’il soupire contre sa peau.  
\- Compagnon. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben voilà, c'est terminé :'(  
> J'ai trouvé cette fiction absolument magnifique. Elle a de tout : de la romance, du suspense, du brut, du tendre et je trouve que kaistrex a vraiment un style génial. Si vous avez l'occasion, n'hésitez pas à la lire en anglais. Elle n'est plus disponible sur le site pour l'instant mais j'essaie de me renseigner sur la raison. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'auteure qui a décidé de la retirer ou quoi que ce soit donc...  
> Merci tout plein à tous ceux qui auront lu :) J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi :)  
> A une prochaine et bonne continuation à vous tous :)
> 
> [NDA] LA FIN *mains de jazz* Je ne sais comment je me sens à propos de cet épilogue. Les fins sont toujours difficiles T^T   
> Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont fait un saut sur la route pour m’encourager avec leurs commentaires. Ca a été une longue route, me gardant motivée et me faisant me sentir mieux sur les chapitres sur lesquelles je n’étais pas confiante.   
> En la relisant, j’ai toujours l’impression qu’il y a des problèmes et des événements qui ne mènent pas vraiment quelque part, mais c’est toujours une expérience enrichissante, donc avec un peu de chance ce que j’écrirai ensuite se sera amélioré !   
> Je suis revenue et ai édité pas mal de choses au cours des semaines, donc si vous l’avez lue au moment où je l’ai postée, vous pouvez avoir envie de la relire ! (Ou non. Je ne vais pas vous blâmer >_>)   
> Si vous l’avez appréciée, regardez mes autres trucs, suivez moi sur tumblr ou cliquez pour vous abonner sur la page de mon profil si vous êtes intéressés par ce que je pourrai écrire dans le futur ! J’ai déjà prévu un UA inexploré avec un Chasseur de Trésor!Stiles et Savant!Derek dans des équipes de chasse aux trésors rivales, donc avec un peu de chance vous pouvez attendre ça avec impatience~   
> Merci d’avoir lu ^-^   
> /fin divagation

**Author's Note:**

> [NDT] J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche :p  
> La publication se fera toutes les semaines, sauf si imprévu !  
> A bientôt !


End file.
